


Una Cosa Llevó a la Otra

by Cassio_563



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Escribir por diversión, F/M, UCLO, amor por Ranma 1/2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassio_563/pseuds/Cassio_563
Summary: Ranma y Akane pensaban que tenían la mitad del camino hecho para estar juntos después de la fallida boda, pero cuando la inseguridad y la falta de confianza abren una franja entre ellos, todo salta por los aires. Cuatro años más tarde, durante su último año de universidad, vuelven a encontrarse, y aunque al principio parece que todo ha quedado en el pasado, viejas emociones y rencores afloran con fuerza volviendo a poner a prueba el amor que una vez se profesaron. [Reescritura] [Continuación del manga + universo alterno] [Ranma/Akane]





	1. Prólogo. ¿El adiós definitivo?

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidades: esta es una obra de fanfiction que utiliza personajes, escenas y lugares del mundo de _Ranma 1/2_ , creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Dichos personajes, escenas y lugares pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a sus titulares de derechos de publicación y de animación. El propósito de esta historia no es infringir esos derechos ni obtener una remuneración económica a partir de ella, sino entretener y compartir mi imaginación con los lectores. ¡Qué grande eres Rumiko!

_Nerima. Enero (once meses después de la lucha contra Saffron y la destrucción de los manantiales de Zhou Quan Xiang)._  
  
    Era más de medianoche y las farolas estaban encendidas. La temperatura ambiente era fría, acentuada por corrientes de aire gélido que cortaban sobre la piel como cuchillas. Akane, sin embargo, no se fijó en esos detalles. Caminaba a toda prisa, avanzando con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y bufanda a medio poner entre su cuello y sus hombros. Ensimismada como iba, apenas veía los laterales de la calle que recorría en dirección a su casa. Enfadada y dolida, apretaba fuertemente con los puños la tela de la prenda que la protegía del frío invernal. “¿Por qué habré confiado en él?”, sollozó en su mente. Se sentía traicionada.  
    —¡Akane, quieres esperar! —gritó un joven Ranma de diecisiete años a su espalda, a bastante distancia. Corría por la valla de metal que cercaba el río, intentando ganar metros para alcanzarla—. ¡Akane! —volvió a llamarla, sintiendo el aire en la cara.  
    Maldiciendo interiormente, Akane intentó darse más prisa. No quería verle, ni tampoco hablar con él. Estaba harta, harta de muchas cosas. Empezó a medio correr, incrementando el sonido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Había sido un error ir a celebrar el final de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad. Después de la semana por la que había tenido que pasar, aguantando las intromisiones de Shampoo y de Ukyo en casa y en el instituto para encandilar a Ranma, debería haber sabido que el fin de semana, de algún modo, también se le estropearía. Lo que no había esperado es que fuera a ser Ranma quien la hiciera daño.  
    —¡Akane! —Oyó su nombre de nuevo, y esta vez mucho más cerca. Ya casi tenía la entrada del dojo delante; podía vislumbrar el cartel de _Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada_ colgado en uno de los lados. Unos cuantos metros más y podría desaparecer en el interior de su habitación. Sin embargo, sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada. Se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño y rasgando los leotardos que llevaba puestos.  
    —¡Akane! —Ranma apareció detrás suya, cogiéndola de un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?  
    —¡Déjame, no me toques! —pronunció con desdén, apartando el brazo de mala manera.  
    Ranma se puso de pie y se alejó un par de pasos, para darle el espacio que parecía pedir y no cabrearla aún más. Estaba un poco nervioso y agitado después de la carrera que había tenido que pegarse desde el centro de Tokio. Akane se había marchado de la cafetería sin decirle nada, cogiendo el primer tren urbano que había pasado de la línea Oedo, que era la que llegaba hasta Nerima. Perdió por pocos segundos el que ella había cogido, ya que había salido detrás de ella justo después de que Yuka e Hiroshi le informaran de que se había ido. Frustrado, tuvo que esperar a que pasara el siguiente. Para cuando llegó a la estación de Nerima, su prometida le había sacado una gran ventaja.  
    Akane se levantó despacio y de mal humor. Lo que le faltaba, caerse al suelo de aquella ridícula manera delante de él, el artista del equilibrio. Se sintió torpe y estúpida, y también humillada. Con rabia, notó como los ojos se le humedecieron. Para evitar que no cayera ninguna lágrima, se mordió la lengua con fuerza, haciéndose una pequeña herida que empezó a sangrar en su boca. Disgustada, notó el sabor metalizado, pero se centró en él para conservar la compostura. No pensaba mostrar debilidad en aquel momento ante Ranma. Le daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, pero pensaba salir de aquella situación lo más dignamente posible.  
    El chico de la trenza la observó cauto. Debía de estar muy enfadada si aquel rictus serio que mostraba era alguna indicación. Peor aún, evitaba mirarle a la cara y se mantenía callada. La vio recoger su pequeño bolso y colocarse bien el abrigo tres cuartos, donde se veía el estropicio que la caída había provocado en la tela. Pareció ignorar que también se había despeinado; varios mechones habían escapado de la sujeción del broche y caían libres y desordenados por el lateral de su cara.  
    —Akane, no es lo que piensas —comenzó con la voz más tranquila que pudo. Ya había tenido discusiones como esta con Akane anteriormente, prácticamente por situaciones igual de estúpidas a la que se había dado aquella noche. No tenía la culpa de que Shampoo se le echara encima y causara escenas donde él, al final, salía injustamente mal parado. Sabía lo irascible y distante que se volvía su prometida, y también sabía que cuanto antes lo arreglaran mejor. Si no, se creaba un ambiente de tensión en la casa Tendo que era muy difícil de aguantar y sobrellevar en el día a día, eso sin contar con los comentarios innecesarios y los esfuerzos del resto de la familia para que hicieran las paces.  
    Akane no le hizo caso, simplemente se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, haciendo como si no le hubiera oído. Ranma frunció el ceño, que mostrara indiferencia era una muy mala señal.  
    —Akane, estoy intentando decirte que lo que has visto no es lo que crees —dijo alzando un poco la voz sin moverse de donde estaba, intentándolo de nuevo.  
    Su chica siguió andando, haciendo como si no existiera. La vio apretar las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, lo que indicaba que se estaba conteniendo. No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. De un salto se colocó delante suyo impidiéndole el paso.  
    —Te estoy hablando —pronunció delante de ella. Akane, sin mirarle, pasó por su lado y continuó hacia delante.  
    —Déjame en paz —la oyó decir con desprecio. Pero él no la dejó avanzar, la cogió de un codo para obligarla a detenerse y volverse hacia él—. ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! —gritó apartándole el brazo de un empellón y lanzándole una mirada enojada y vengativa, a la vez que abatida. Ranma nunca le había visto mirarle así.  
    —Vale, no te toco. —Puso sus manos en alto—. Pero estoy intentando explicarte...  
    Akane, que le había vuelto a dar la espalda, sí que le encaró esta vez con una expresión de ira.     
    —¡No quiero que me expliques nada! No quiero hablar contigo, ni saber nada más de ti —le espetó—. Sé muy bien lo que he visto y estoy harta. Harta y cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo.  
    Ranma alzó las cejas incrédulo.  
    —¿Qué tú estás cansada? —preguntó retóricamente lanzando un bufido—. ¿Y cómo te crees que me siento yo? —Era a él a quién Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, además de otras chicas salidas de no se sabía dónde, molestaban constantemente, poniéndolo en situaciones comprometidas y causándole problemas. Eso sin contar con el sexo masculino que iba detrás de su forma femenina.  
    —Oh, me olvidaba, que aquí la víctima eres tú —dijo en un tono condescendiente y de burla—. Tienes tantas prometidas con las que lidiar y chicas a las que dar tu atención...  
    —¿De qué vas, Akane? Estoy hablando en serio. Yo no busco que ellas me sigan —se defendió—, no tengo la culpa de que...  
    —Anda, si es verdad —volvió a interrumpirle poniendo los ojos en blanco en gesto de aburrimiento—, me había olvidado también que siempre buscas excusas para todo.  
    —No son excusas. —Se estaba empezando a enojar—. No puedo simplemente apartar a la gente de mi vida así por así —y se refería en especial a Shampoo y a Ukyo, a las que en el fondo, y a pesar de sus defectos e insistencia por que saliera con ellas, consideraba sus amigas.  
    —Ahí está el problema, claro que puedes. Si quisieras, podrías haber resuelto las cosas que te pasan hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón no te interesa hacerlo. —Akane se cruzó de brazos, totalmente a la defensiva y sin un ápice de piedad—. ¿Cómo fue lo que me dijiste? Que debíamos mantener lo nuestro en secreto para que nuestras familias no nos metieran prisa y por mi seguridad, para que tus 'otras' supuestas prometidas —hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos— no me hicieran daño, que como recordarás no me hizo gracia que me lo dijeras. Gilipolleces —escupió—. Parece mentira que después de llevar meses contigo, de haberme acostado contigo —recalcó—, esperes que siga aguantando toda esta mierda. —Akane no era dada a decir palabrotas, pero cuando se enfadaba las dejaba salir a flote—. Y lo de esta noche ha sido el colmo. ¿Delante de Yuka e Hiroshi? ¿En serio? Gracias por haberme hecho parecer una idiota delante de ellos.  
    —Akane, estás sacando todo de contexto. Ya sabes lo pesada que es Shampoo y que...  
    —Quiero dejarlo —sentenció en un tono seguro y que denotaba que no había marcha atrás.  
    —...no dice más que mentiras con tal de... ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que creía haber oído.  
    —Que quiero dejarlo. No quiero estar contigo, no así —contestó convencida. Sintió un relámpago de satisfacción al ver la cara descompuesta de Ranma. Por fin se daba cuenta de lo seria que era la situación.  
    —¿Qué estás diciendo, Akane? —Se acercó un par de pasos a ella, provocando que ella se alejara de igual manera—. Si es por lo de esta noche, te aseguro que podemos arreglarlo. No es para tanto. Déjame explicártelo —le pidió, no sólo con palabras, sino también con sus ojos, que rogaban por una oportunidad para exponerle lo que realmente había sucedido.  
    —Ya no es sólo por lo de esta noche, Ranma, sino por todo en general —indicó sin emoción y con ganas de llegar a casa—. No quiero seguir contigo.  
    Ranma se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo seguir, cómo recuperarla. Intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos marrones a los que había sucumbido hacía mucho se lo decían todo en carne viva. “No quiere estar conmigo”, pensó conmocionado. No podía creérselo.  
    Akane percibió el momento exacto en que Ranma aceptó su derrota. Cambió de postura, a una más erguida y chulesca. No le gustaba que le estuviera dejando, hería su orgullo y el amor propio que se tenía. Se creía que no le conocía, pero en aquellos últimos meses había aprendido a leerle bastante bien.  
    —¿Quieres dejarlo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás, aumentando aún más la distancia que ya se había creado entre ellos—. De acuerdo, marimacho. —Le sonrió despectivamente—. Yo también estoy cansando de que me juzguen precipitadamente y de aguantar escenas como esta.  
    —Ya decía yo que tardabas en insultarme. No sabes hacer otra cosa cuando algo no sale como tú quieres. —Akane se dio la vuelta y empezó de nuevo a andar hacia la entrada del dojo.  
    —Al final me estás haciendo un favor —le dijo el chico a su espalda. “¿Qué quieres, Akane? ¿Cortas conmigo y encima esperas que me lo tome bien?”—. Así ya no tendré que salir con una chica tan fea y poco femenina como tú que no me escucha ni intenta comprenderme. —Aquellas palabras rasgaron un poco más el ya dañado corazón de Akane, que volvió a notar como los ojos volvían a empañársele—. ¡Acabarás arrepintiéndote, tabla de planchar!  
    Akane continuó andando unos segundos más, hasta que llegó a la puerta principal del dojo y se giró. Le vio ahí delante, estático, con sus zapatillas de kung fu y pantalones negros de entrenamiento y su abrigo verde oscuro de invierno. Vio aquel rostro al que adoraba mirar, con aquellos intensos ojos azules y aquel pelo azabache que le encantaba acariciar cuando se tumbaban juntos en su cama. Era el chico al que amaba, y sin embargo, empezaba a ver que su amor por él empezaba poco a poco a transformarse en odio.  
    —¿Sabes lo más triste? Que ya no te creo, no después de acostarte conmigo y susurrarme todas las cosas bonitas que me has dicho. Quizás el que termine arrepintiéndose seas tú, por no haber hecho más por esta relación. —Dicho eso, abrió la puerta de casa y desapareció en su interior.  
    Ranma se quedó en la calle exterior, maldiciendo y recreándose en el enfado recalcitrante que lo consumía. Tuvo ganas de pelear, de descargar la furia que sentía sobre algo o alguien. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía enormemente que Akane no quisiera estar con él, que prefiriera no seguir a su lado a intentar resolver los problemas que obviamente parecían tener. Molesto y herido en el orgullo, pegó un par de saltos hasta subirse al tejado de una casa cercana y se empezó a alejar. Quería dejar atrás las emociones que lo invadían y olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
    Akane se quitó los zapatos con cuidado en la entrada, viendo que todo estaba a oscuras y en sombras. Fue en silencio a su habitación, recorriendo el pasillo por el que se accedía al salón y después subiendo las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Dentro de su dormitorio, y sin encender la luz, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama como una autómata. Bajó al cuarto de baño despacio y sin prisa. Hizo sus necesidades y después se lavó los dientes. Fue tras enjuagarse la boca y secarse con la toalla que vio su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba pálida y despeinada, con una mirada triste y en pena que se volvió acuosa, denotando la presa que estaba a punto de estallar. “No llores, Akane. No llores. Eres más fuerte que esto”, se dijo quejumbrosa en su interior. Volvió a su habitación, moviéndose por la casa como si fuera un fantasma, y se metió en la cama. No pasó más de un minuto cuando la primeras lágrimas empezaron a brotar, seguidas de muchas más que parecieron no tener fin. Akane fue incapaz de dormir durante muchas horas. No hizo más que repetir en su mente lo que había visto en la cafetería y la discusión que había mantenido con Ranma.  
  
***  
  
    Ranma y Akane continuaron yendo al instituto, pero dejaron de hacerlo juntos. Akane se empezó a despertar media hora antes intencionadamente para no tener que encontrarse con él en el desayuno, y en el Furinkan dejaron de hablarse y de hacerse caso. En casa, las familias Tendo y Saotome no tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos. Los primeros días no le dieron mucha importancia, pues por todos era sabido lo mucho que se peleaba aquella pareja, y al final siempre acababan haciendo las paces. Pero al cabo de una semana empezaron a ver que aquella vez era distinto. Ranma y Akane seguían sentándose en sus respectivos sitios en las comidas y en las cenas, uno al lado del otro, pero ya no se miraban, ni se metían el uno con el otro (como habían seguido haciendo para no despertar las sospechas de que en realidad estaban juntos como pareja), ni conversaban, salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario. La tensión y el ambiente que se creó en la casa Tendo se volvió muy insoportable e incómoda. Soun, Genma y Nodoka intentaron cada uno por su lado, y por sus propios medios, reconciliarles, hacer que se sentaran y hablaran de lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido, pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes puso de su parte para arreglarlo.  
    En el mes y medio que transcurrió desde el incidente, justo el tiempo que faltaba para que acabaran las clases y se graduaran en el instituto, Ranma sólo cedió una vez para intentar salvar la distancia que se había creado entre ellos. Nunca había aguantado la indiferencia de Akane por mucho tiempo, era algo superior a él, que le ponía de mal humor y le picaba en el corazón. Además, la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos hablar con ella cada día, hacerla reír con sus tonterías, hacerla enfadar adrede como en los viejos tiempos, besarla para que le perdonase, abrazarla cuando nadie los veía, acostarse con ella en las pocas ocasiones en que realmente estaban solos en casa.  
    En el fondo, sabía que los dos se estaban comportando como dos niños pequeños, y lo que era peor, a orgullosos nos lo ganaba nadie. Ingenuamente, había pensado que era cuestión de tiempo que las aguas se calmaran y Akane y él recuperasen su relación. En el pasado había sido así, pero obviamente aquella vez todo se estaba desarrollando de forma diferente. Akane se mostraba fría y lejana, no parecía en absoluto ella. Muchas veces incluso parecía no estar presente de espíritu, aunque su cuerpo probara lo contrario. Imaginar dónde podría estar su mente en aquellas ocasiones lo intrigaba y asustaba.  
    Ninguno de los dos intentó en ningún momento hablar con el otro, por sus respectivos motivos. Akane porque veía que nada había cambiado, es decir, Ranma no había movido ni un sólo dedo para cambiar la situación en la que se había encontrado su frágil relación: no había hecho oficial ante sus padres que estaban juntos, ni les había dejado claro a Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo como estaban las cosas. No había ninguna prueba que mostrara que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ellos, que era lo que había esperado de él con toda su alma. Ranma, por su parte, no estuvo dispuesto a rebajarse ante su prometida. Él no tenía por qué alejar a nadie de su vida, se tratara de Ukyo, Shampoo o quien fuera, y menos cuando sólo tenía ojos para ella. ¿Es que acaso no recordaba lo mucho que le había costado besarla aquella primera vez en el dojo? Y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque hacerlo significaba admitir lo que realmente sentía por ella. Tampoco iba a sentirse culpable por las desafortunadas experiencias que le ocurrían, las cuales siempre le dejaban en mal lugar. Seguramente eran por culpa de la maldición o de su propia mala suerte. No podía controlar que Shampoo le besara delante de sus amigos, o que las chicas en general fueran detrás de él. En resumen, no tenía la culpa de ser guapo y atractivo.  
    Con todo eso en la cabeza, Ranma esperó y esperó, dejando pasar los días, centrándose en su kempo y en estudiar para aprobar los exámenes finales del Furinkan. Estaba deseando irse en un viaje de entrenamiento, a ser posible sólo, para desconectar del entorno de la casa Tendo y reflexionar sobre qué iba a hacer en el futuro. Distintas universidades de todo el país le habían contactado para que luchara en sus equipos, la mayoría de ellas ofreciendo una beca completa de estudio. Estaba hecho un lío. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ir a la universidad, más que nada porque le gustaba muy poco estudiar, y siempre había pensado que para cuando se graduara ya estaría casado con Akane y se encargaría de llevar las riendas del Dojo Tendo. Pero viendo como estaban las cosas con su prometida y el hecho de que en una universidad tendría la oportunidad de seguir entrenando y aprendiendo técnicas de lucha, eso lo ponía todo en una perspectiva muy diferente.  
    Aún así, como a mitad de febrero, Ranma decidió ser el más sensato de los dos. No le gustaba ceder y ser él quien tuviese que dar el primer paso, pero había demasiadas cosas en juego, y una de las más importantes, sus sentimientos. El tiempo iba pasando rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos se habrían graduado y tendrían las vacaciones por delante. No pensaba pasárselas aguantando aquella desagradable situación en la que Akane no le dirigía la palabra y pasaba de él, entrando y saliendo de casa sin contar con él, sus padres intentando acercarles con malos y estúpidos trucos y él comiéndose la cabeza pensando en ella y en lo que habían compartido juntos. Eso sin contar con que no les sorprendieran con una nueva boda, como habían tratado de hacer el año anterior. Viendo como estaban las aguas, turbias y revueltas, peor momento no podían escoger.  
    Aquel domingo por la tarde, la luz anaranjada del atardecer entraba por la puerta principal del dojo. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises espesas que auguraban una buena tormenta. Ranma se presentó en la entrada sin hacer ruido, con sus zapatillas negras y vestido con sus pantalones negros de entrenamiento y su camisa china morada de mangas largas con botones ocre. Akane practicaba en el centro del tatami llevando su acostumbrado gi amarillo pálido sujeto por el cinturón rojo en la cintura, que indicaba su nivel de kárate. Lanzaba patadas seguidas al aire combinándolas con golpes de sus brazos. Ranma la estudió los breves segundos que ella tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia. A su ojo crítico, seguía faltándole mucha técnica y rapidez, y a pesar de haberla intentado enseñar en los últimos meses, tal como ella le pidiera, no había avanzado mucho. Le costaba acatar órdenes, más si venían de él, y adicionalmente era muy lenta de reflejos.  
    Ella se detuvo cuando notó que alguien la observaba. Fijó su mirada en la entrada y vio a Ranma de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.  
    —¿Puedes marcharte, por favor? Estoy entrenando —le pidió recuperando el aliento. Se limpió el sudor de la cara con el antebrazo.  
    Ranma dio un paso hacia el interior.  
    —¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos, expectante. Pensaba intentarlo una vez y ni una más.  
    —No tenemos nada de qué hablar, y además ahora no es un buen momento —contestó reajustándose el cinturón.  
    A Ranma no le gustó que ni siquiera le mirara a la cara cuando le hablaba. Seguía llevando su escudo de frialdad alrededor de ella.  
    —Akane, esto se nos está yendo de las manos —le avisó en un tono serio y cansado.  
    —¿Te puedes ir, por favor? —volvió a repetir con un gesto de la mano para que se fuera. Sus ojos pardos también reflejaban cansancio y desencanto.  
    —¿Así es como quieres que sea? ¿No quieres por lo menos intentar solucionarlo? —La observó durante unos segundos en los que ella no dijo nada—. No pienso soportar esta situación mucho más tiempo —anunció—. Estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo ahora.  
    Akane, viendo que no iba a dejarla en paz, caminó hasta donde había dejado su toalla y su botella de agua y las recogió del suelo.  
    —Nadie te pide que soportes nada, Ranma —respondió yendo hacia la salida—. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.  
    Aquellas palabras le molestaron. “¿Está insinuando…?”, fue incapaz de acabar la frase en su cabeza, pero por el contrario tuvo las agallas de decirla en voz alta, a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba oír la respuesta. Le costaba todavía creer que Akane no le quisiera, ni siquiera para estar cerca de ella al menos, pero con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que lo único que recibía de su parte era rechazo, y como toda persona humana, tenía un límite, un límite que se empezaba a agotar.  
    —¿Te da igual entonces que me marche? —Era una pregunta crítica y Ranma la hizo muy en serio. Si a Akane le importaba una mierda que estuviese allí, desde luego que las cosas quedaban bastante más claras.  
    A Akane la pregunta le afectó de una forma muy sutil y aún así intentó disimularlo. Se sintió morir por dentro ante la posibilidad de que Ranma se fuera de forma definitiva. No le creía capaz de hacerlo, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado, pero aquel resquicio de duda hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y que su corazón comenzara a bombear desenfrenado.  
    —Como he dicho, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras —repitió en un tono átono cuando llegó hasta él. Después continuó su camino, saliendo del dojo.  
    Ranma se sintió estallar por dentro. ¿Cómo se dignaba ella a decirle eso de esa forma, como si fuera un estorbo a apartar de su camino? ¿Dónde estaba su Akane con sus gritos y sus palizas, con su genio y aquel carácter fuerte y terco con el que siempre le enfrentaba? Ahora no era más que aquella voz monótona y aquel rostro carente de expresión que parecían pedirle que se quitara de enmedio. Girándose y yendo tras ella por el camino de piedras, la cogió bruscamente por el brazo.  
    —¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? —le espetó cabreado—. ¿Crees que voy a aguantar que me hables...?  
    —¡Suéltame! —exclamó Akane apartándole el brazo de forma violenta, dejando caer en el proceso la botella y la toalla al suelo. Ranma se apartó, pero la miró igualmente enfadado.  
    —¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y ya está? —“¿Tan poco te importo, Akane?”.  
    —¿Y qué quieres? —le contestó con rabia en los ojos. “Por fin, algo de emoción”, pensó el joven—. No has hecho nada para cambiar la situación en la que nos encontramos. ¡Todo sigue igual! —le acusó. Se agachó para recoger sus cosas—. Ukyo y Shampoo siguen presentándose aquí como si fueran tus prometidas y Kodachi aparece cada dos por tres en el instituto. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?  
    Justamente aquella semana las tres habían protagonizado una escena cada una por separado. Ukyo apareció el lunes por la tarde en la casa Tendo con la excusa de que traía okonomiyakis para toda la familia. Todos aceptaron la comida gratis encantados, por supuesto. Akane, sin embargo, sólo se vio desplazada en la mesa cuando Ukyo se sentó entre ella y Ranma. El martes por la noche, Shampoo se coló en la habitación de su prometido y se tumbó a su lado bajo las sábanas. Ranma no se dio cuenta de que había estado toda la noche ahí hasta que se despertó por la mañana, lo que significaba que Shampoo habría seguramente disfrutado de una bonitas caricias del chico de la trenza pensando este que tenía a Akane entre sus brazos en lugar de a la chica gatuna. Y el jueves, Kodachi le puso la guinda al pastel, haciendo una entrada triunfal en el instituto a la hora del recreo para pedirle a Ranma que la acompañara a la gala de fin de curso que se celebraba en su Escuela de Chicas San Hebereke. Por lo visto, en su último año sí que las dejaban ir acompañadas de un chico.    
    Ranma se vio desbordado y se le bajaron los humos. Vio el dolor que había en los ojos de Akane y se sintió mal por permitir que la chica a la que quería sufriera por su culpa.  
    —Vale, Akane. Está bien. —Alzó un poco las manos para que se tranquilizase. Los dos pegaron un brinco cuando escucharon el trueno que sonó por encima de ellos. Estaba a punto de empezar a llover—. Escúchame. Las cosas cambiarán, pero necesito tiempo.  
    —No me vale —dijo cortante, volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva—. Has tenido varias semanas y no has hecho nada —le recriminó.  
    — _¡Airen!_ —se escuchó decir desde la entrada de la casa.  
    —¡Ran-chan! ¿Dónde estás? Te he traído unos pastelitos. —La incuestionable voz de Ukyo se oyó mucho más cercana.  
    —Hablando de las Emperatrices de China —murmuró Akane dándose la vuelta para ver aparecer a la chica amazona y a la de la espátula a la vuelta de la esquina—. Todas tuyas —le dijo a Ranma por encima del hombro antes de marcharse.  
    —Akane espera —pidió Ranma alargando el brazo, pero inmediatamente se vio abrazado por Shampoo, quien había pegado un salto para tirarse encima de él. Detrás venía Ukyo, con la espátula ya sacada para quitar de en medio a la joven del pelo color violeta.  
    Comenzó a llover y la situación se complicó. Ranma se transformó en chica y Shampoo en gata, por lo que el primero salió disparado huyendo de la segunda, que lo siguió sin rendirse. Ukyo no ayudó, aguardando dentro de la casa y compartiendo con el resto de los familiares los pasteles que había llevado. Ranma tuvo que lidiar con ella después de haberse librado de Shampoo.  
    Por la noche, en su futón, después de haberse duchado y cenado, cena en la cual Akane no había estado presente, suspiró hastiado y desmoralizado poniendose un brazo sobre los ojos cerrados. La conversación con Akane se había acabado torciendo, y lo que más clavado se le había quedado en el alma, si no hacía lo que ella le pedía, era el hecho de que a ella parecía darle igual que se quedara o se fuera. No quería sacrificar su amistad con las chicas, es decir, con Ukyo y con Shampoo, pues de Kodachi quería librarse siempre, por estar con Akane. No quería tener que elegir, y menos que le obligaran a hacerlo. ¿Por qué Akane se tomaba tan en serio los avances de las demás si era con ella con quien estaba? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que el día que lo hicieran oficial los dejarían en paz a los dos?  
    Pero la pregunta que más lo asustaba era la siguiente: ¿estaba preparado para separarse de Akane? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?  
  
***  
  
    A la semana siguiente, Ranma anunció que se iba en un viaje de entrenamiento. Hizo su mochila el viernes por la mañana temprano y desapareció dejándolos a todos un poco sorprendidos. Akane se sintió aliviada. No tener que ver a Ranma fue un bálsamo para sus heridas internas, las cuales ya empezaban a supurar. Dolía ver que seguía sin hacer nada por cambiar las cosas. ¿Eso era lo que le importaba la relación? ¿Nada? Con cada día que pasaba tenía más claro que había hecho bien en cortar con él, aunque eso supusiera el tener que llevar el funeral por dentro en aquel momento. Suponía que ese era el precio a pagar por no haber asentando las bases correctamente desde el principio. Los cimientos de una casa son lo que después la sostiene cuando se erige en vertical y por eso hay que prestarles tanta atención. De la misma forma veía su relación con Ranma. Si no se preocupaban ahora de establecer unos pilares fuertes que soportaran el futuro, se estarían arriesgando a caer en el más completo desastre. Pensándolo fríamente, Akane admitía para sí misma que ella también se había equivocado, dejando que las cosas entre ellos llegaran tan lejos. El haber llegado a un nivel de intimidad tan profundo con él hacía todo mucho más complicado y triste. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo, o eso había creído al exigirle que alejara a sus otras prometidas si quería volver con ella. Su fallo había sido no contar con qué haría su prometido, es decir, absolutamente nada.  
    El ambiente en la casa Tendo mejoró un poco al no estar presente una de las fuentes de tensión. Akane, sin tener a Ranma cerca, se relajó y se volvió algo más accesible, intentando recuperar la normalidad. Las comidas de la familia en la mesa del salón fueron algo más distendidas y agradables. Además, la próxima llegada de la primavera los tenía a todos de buen humor, aunque trajera consigo el _tsuyu_ , la época de lluvias. Akane aprovechó el fin de semana para descansar y ayudar en casa cuando se lo pedían. Leyó el libro con el que estaba en aquel momento, vio la televisión, fue al supermercado a comprar algún ingrediente para Kasumi en compañía de Nodoka, charló con su padre y el Señor Saotome, preguntó a Nabiki qué esperar de la universidad, y hasta salió con sus amigos.  
    Para cuando volvió Ranma, tres días más tarde, Akane sintió que había recuperado en gran medida su centro. Se vio dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier reacción de su prometido tras su soledad en las montañas. Sin embargo, se llevó una triste sorpresa.  
    Ranma apareció el domingo poco antes de la hora de comer. Había estado lloviendo toda la mañana sin parar, haciendo que nadie tuviera ganas de salir de casa. Casi toda la familia estaba en el salón, incluyendo al maestro Happosai, que se había estado medio comportando las últimas semanas, para alivio de todos. Nabiki ojeaba una de sus revistas tumbada bocabajo sobre el suelo, Soun y Genma escuchaban la televisión, mientras que el maestro fumaba tranquilamente de una pipa japonesa sentado de cara al estanque koi, viendo la lluvia caer por el espacio que dejaban los paneles entreabiertos. Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando los platos y Akane llevando los cuencos y los palillos para poner la mesa. Nodoka también ayudaba, colocando vasos para el té y esterillas para proteger la mesa del calor de los platos que estaban por venir.  
    Escucharon que alguien abría la puerta principal y entraba en la casa. Nodoka fue la primera en acudir.  
    —¡Hijo, qué bien que hayas vuelto! ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?  
    Ranma, en su forma de chica, dejó sus zapatillas en el suelo, las cuales había estado llevando en la mano, y su mochila empapada. Todo él estaba mojado, razón por la cual deseaba bañarse lo antes posible para entrar en calor y recuperar su forma original. Anduvo con su madre por el pasillo, respondiendo escuetamente a sus preguntas. Happosai, en cuanto vio el joven y curvado cuerpo femenino, pegó un salto para aterrizar entre los pechos, olvidándose de su pipa. Ranma, no de muy buen humor, le mandó de una patada al estanque.  
    —Ahora no, viejo —dijo sin mucho ánimo, sin ni siquiera enfadarse.  
    Asomándose al salón, saludó a todos en general, recibiendo palabras de bienvenida a cambio. Incluso Kasumi, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto, se acercó para decirle que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto a casa. Akane, que en aquel momento estaba de rodillas organizando la mesa, sintió como todo el peso de lo ocurrido una semana atrás volvía a ponérsele sobre los hombros. Ranma ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, ignorándola y haciendo como si no existiera. Observó que parecía cansado y desanimado. Se preguntó si le habría pasado algo en aquel viaje.  
    Kasumi le metió prisa para que se pegara un baño, puesto que la comida estaba a punto de salir, así que Ranma se fue a su habitación a por ropa limpia y después al furo.  
    En la mesa, una vez todos sentados, se volvió a notar bajo la superficie la tensión de hacía tres días. Ranma y Akane volvían a estar sentados uno al lado del otro y volvían a no hablarse ni a hacerse caso. La familia hizo un poco de conversación, en especial Soun, Nodoka y Kasumi, para aparentar una situación de tranquilidad. La burbuja no tardó en pincharse.  
    —¿Todavía estáis así vosotros dos? ¿Cuándo vais a madurar? —se quejó la hermana mediana haciendo un mohín con la nariz.  
    —Métete en tus asuntos, Nabiki —saltó Akane mirándola con enfado por haber sacado el tema.  
    —Tiene razón, os estáis comportando como dos niños de cinco años —añadió Happosai sirviéndose otro cuenco de arroz.  
    —Usted no es el más indicado para hablar, maestro —le respondió Akane con el mismo tono serio que había empleado con su hermana.  
    —Ranma, ¿no piensas decir nada? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí callado todo el rato? —preguntó severo Genma a su hijo.  
    Hubo miradas cruzadas en la mesa. Kasumi diciéndole a su padre con los ojos que no se metiera, Nodoka riñiendo a su marido por haberlo hecho, Nabiki alzando las cejas en dirección a Happosai, dándole a entender que no había solución para aquellos dos tercos.  
    —Tampoco eres quién para hablar, viejo. En realidad ya está todo dicho. —Ranma se fijó de reojo en como Akane cerraba los puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. De milagro no rompió los palillos—. Si me disculpáis —dijo poniéndose de pie—, voy a echarme un rato a dormir, estoy cansado.  
    —Pero apenas has comido, hijo —dijo Nodoka sorprendida de su pobre apetito, algo muy inusual en él.  
    —Siéntate —le ordenó su padre—. Aún no hemos terminado de comer. —Nodoka volvió a regañar a su marido con la mirada.  
    —No tengo hambre —contestó. Mirando a Kasumi algo más amable—: Estaba todo muy rico, gracias.  
    —¡He dicho que te sientes! —Genma golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo con el sonido—. Estoy harto de tu actitud y de tus malos modales.  
    —Genma, déjalo tranquilo... —le pidió Nodoka.  
    Si la tensión había corrido bajo la superficie al principio, ahora brotaba con fuerza por toda la estancia, poniendo a todo el mundo en alerta.  
    —No me da la gana —dijo Ranma despectivamente desde la puerta corrediza, empezando a cabrearse—. Ya no tengo quince años. Deja de ordenarme como si los tuviera. —Señaló a Akane—. Además, aquí a la _princesa_ no se le dice nada cuando no baja a cenar o cuando se levanta antes de la mesa porque no tiene hambre. ¿Por qué no puedo yo hacer lo mismo?  
    Akane agarró la madera de la mesa, con ganas de estampársela a su prometido, como hiciera recién llegado él a su casa. Pero respiró hondo y se aguantó.  
    —Ella no es mi hija, pero tú sí eres mi hijo.  
    Ranma sonrió vagamente, incrédulo.  
    —Claro, para lo que os conviene nos tratáis igual, y para lo que no hacéis diferencias. No estoy para juegos, viejo. Me voy a descansar. —Con un último vistazo a los comensales, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.  
    En el salón, Genma había intentando ir detrás de su hijo, pero Nodoka se lo impidió.  
    —Esto no quedará así —afirmó el hombre-panda antes de seguir comiendo.  
    La mesa se sumió en un incómodo silencio que no se rompió hasta que Kasumi empezó a hablar acerca de unos vecinos nuevos que habían llegado a la comunidad.  
    Akane tuvo sentimientos encontrados acerca de lo sucedido, mientras jugaba con el arroz en salsa de su cuenco. Por una parte, tuvo ganas de arrear a Ranma por haberse burlado de ella una vez más, y por otra, se preocupó, pues el comportamiento de su prometido distaba mucho de ser el normal. Casi no había comido, ni hablado, y empezaba a actuar como si todo le diera igual. “Así es como me he estado comportando yo. ¿Por qué me sorprende que él haga lo mismo?”, reflexionó.  
    En el cuarto, Ranma se tendió sobre su futón, dando la espalda a la ventana e intentando relajarse. Escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado, que caía sin cesar. “Vaya día de mierda”, pensó cerrando los ojos y suspirando.  
    Se había levantado temprano para recogerlo todo y ponerse en marcha. Dos horas más tarde, comenzó a llover, haciendo que se transformara y que tuviera que seguir caminando descalzo, embarrándose los pies con el frío que hacía. En la estación de tren intentó limpiarse todo lo buenamente que pudo, cambiándose de ropa para quitarse la humedad de encima. El resto del camino desde el centro de Tokio a Nerima lo había soportado de la mejor manera posible, no haciendo caso a las personas que miraban sus pies descalzos ni a las miradas lascivas de hombres solitarios que rondaban por la zona. La parte a pie hasta la casa de los Tendo conllevó mojarse de nuevo y seguir caminando descalzo. Pero eso sólo había sido la parte física, la cual podía molestarle e irritarle. La parte mental había sido otra historia.  
    Cuando se fue tres días antes, pensó que su estancia en el Monte Takao para entrenar y pasar tiempo consigo mismo le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas. Era una oportunidad para alejarse de todo, de su familia, del maestro, de Shampoo, de Ukyo, de Mousse, de la abuela Cologne, de los Tendo, y sobre todo de Akane.  
    “Akane…”.  
    Cada vez que pensaba en ella su corazón parecía estrangularse a sí mismo, pues dolía no tenerla cerca, no poder estar con ella, no poder conectar a ningún nivel con ella. Su prometida había levantado un muro alrededor suyo que no sabía cómo derribar. Todo era indiferencia y caras largas por su parte.  
    Había pensado mucho en las experiencias que habían vivido juntos, como Ryugenzaba, su vuelta a casa del monte Horai, la lucha en Jusenkyo y la posterior vuelta a Japón, la boda fallida, su primer beso en el dojo, la primera vez que se acostaron juntos... Había tantos recuerdos, y muchos de ellos muy preciados para él. También pensó en lo ocurrido la noche que Akane le dejó, y en cómo los actos de Shampoo sobre su persona habían colmado el vaso para Akane. Meditó acerca de todo ello, intentando comprender de dónde había venido el ultimátum que le había dado su marimacho favorita. La conclusión a la que llegó le dejó helado y decepcionado con ella. “No confía en mí. Ese es el verdadero problema. Después de todas las cosas que hemos compartido y vivido juntos, cree que me voy a ir detrás de la primera falda que vea, que voy a olvidarme de ella cuando se presente la oportunidad…”, pensó hastiado. “Como si eso fuese posible. ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que te quiero? Es obvio que no”. Ahora al menos ya era capaz de admitir ante sí mismo que la quería y que estaba enamorado de ella.  
    Aquella asociación que hizo de Akane y de su desconfianza hacia él lo hizo estar de mal humor el resto del viaje de entrenamiento. Ya no fue lo mismo pensar en ella, pues una semilla de duda empezó a sembrarse en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, una semilla que se fue transformando en rencor al recordar cómo le había ignorado las últimas semanas en la casa Tendo, como había rechazado su intento de hacer las paces, como en general pasaba de él y hacía como si no existiese.  
    Tuvo más claro que nunca que no apartaría a un lado a Shampoo, a Ukyo, ni siquiera a Kodachi, a la que no soportaba. En el fondo, las dos primeras eran sus amigas, Ukyo bastante más que la amazona, y no tenía por qué sacrificar su amistad con ellas sólo porque Akane no confiase en él. ¿Es que acaso ella pensaba que no le molestaba cuando algún chico se acercaba a ella para acaparar sus atenciones, como había ocurrido tantas veces?  
    La idea de marcharse del Dojo se fue asentando más y más conforme fueron pasando los días. Si Akane no quería estar con él, si no podía estar con ella, ¿qué había en el Dojo Tendo para que quisiera quedarse? Una casa en la que dormir, un lugar donde entrenar, la comida de Kasumi, su familia... Vale sí, todas aquellas cosas eran importantes en su justa medida, pero carecían de valor si Akane no estaba a su lado, si no le sonreía ni peleaba con él, ni le besaba, ni le animaba y ni le acariciaba. Las tretas de Nabiki y los abusos del maestro tenía claro que no los echaría de menos, pero eso era lo de menos. “¿De verdad soy capaz de largarme? ¿Qué van a decir el viejo y mi madre? ¿A dónde voy a ir?”. No estaba seguro de si tendría el valor de hacerlo, de marcharse y empezar de cero. De lo que sí tenía la certeza es de que no aguantaría la actitud de Akane mucho tiempo más, y fuera el destino o la casualidad, su límite llegó al tope antes de lo que esperaba.     
  
***  
  
_Sábado (dos semanas más tarde)._  
     
    Ranma llegó a casa sobre las once y media de la noche de trabajar en un restaurante cercano de Nerima. Iba vestido en su forma femenina con el uniforme de trabajo bajo su abrigo verde militar. Le habían contratado a principios de invierno para trabajar los fines de semana, que era cuando más jaleo había. A Ranma le gustaba ganar su propio dinero y tener la posibilidad de ahorrar algo, aunque ello supusiera muchas veces el tener que aguantar los comentarios salidos de tono de algunos chicos jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes), o las insolencias de ciertos clientes demasiado pagados de sí mismos. Aquella noche había habido algo de movimiento, debido en parte al buen tiempo que había hecho ese día; las lluvias habían dado un respiro. Por suerte, tanto él como sus compañeras de turno se habían manejado bien a pesar del bullicio.  
    Volvió al Dojo Tendo caminando por encima de la valla con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El sol se había puesto hacía bastantes horas y en su lugar las farolas iluminaban la calle. Al llegar a casa, Kasumi, que se había quedado levantada, le preguntó si tenía hambre, ya que le había apartado parte de la cena. El ruido que hizo su estómago fue suficiente respuesta para ella.  
    —De acuerdo, iré preparándote la comida —le dijo con una agradable sonrisa. Ranma la apreció, pues últimamente nadie le sonreía en la casa Tendo.  
    —Gracias Kasumi. Iré a ducharme a primero. —Empezó a desabotonarse la parte superior del uniforme del restaurante.  
    —Está bien, pero no hagas mucho ruido cuando subas a por tu ropa, tu madre se ha ido a dormir temprano.  
    Con eso en mente, Ranma subió las escaleras. Desde que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi destruyeran la casa de su madre, ésta había venido a vivir al Dojo Tendo. A veces comentaba que ellos, los Saotome, deberían buscarse una casa propia, pero por unas cosas u otras, aún no lo habían hecho. No le había agradado mucho la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que sus padres, pero no quedaba ningún otro hueco libre en la casa, y obviamente pasaba de dormir en la misma habitación que el maestro Happosai, que era prácticamente la única alternativa. Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, corrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró para coger su muda de ropa, unos pantalones oscuros cómodos, una camiseta interior blanca sin mangas y una sudadera con capucha gris oscuro. Divisó en la penumbra la silueta tumbada de su madre, que respiraba tranquila sumergida en el sueño. Salió y le echó un vistazo al pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Nabiki estaba abierta, por lo que asumió que habría salido con sus amigos o que se encontraba abajo en el salón. Cuando se asomó para ver la puerta de Akane, vio que estaba cerrada. No se veía luz bajo ella ni se escuchaba ningún sonido en el interior. “Puede que también se haya ido a dormir”, pensó dadas las horas que eran, queriendo creer que no se encontraba bien o que quizás le echaba de menos y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dejado. Un segundo después recordó como aquella mañana se había ido de la mesa del desayuno nada más aparecer él, como si no pudiera soportar su presencia. Aquello lo hizo enfurruñarse. “¿Qué más me da? Me importa un bledo lo que haga esa marimacho”.  
    La ducha le sentó bien y le relajó después de haber estado prácticamente toda la tarde de pie sirviendo mesas y llevando pedidos y platos vacíos de un lado para otro. Siempre le gustaba recuperar su figura masculina, aunque debía admitir que había aprendido a encontrarle las ventajas a ‘Ranko’, y en ciertos momentos hasta le era más útil que su cuerpo original. Las curvas le habían enseñado bastante en todo ese tiempo en que había tenido la maldición. A la hora de luchar, sabía que tenía que aprovecharse de su rapidez y de su flexibilidad; con el sexo masculino, si quería conseguir algún objetivo en concreto, era consciente de que podía utilizar a su favor su voluptuosa apariencia para distraer y ganarse la confianza del que tuviera enfrente; de forma general, se había dado cuenta que en muchas ocasiones la gente aceptaba mejor a una jovencita linda y simpática que a un adolescente confiado y avispado; y a nivel personal, le había servido para poder entender un poco mejor a Akane. Desde que ella y él empezaran a tocarse meses atrás, le había prestado más atención a las distintas partes de su cuerpo femenino. No se había de por sí explorado en condiciones, pero sí que se había acariciado levemente pensando que si a ‘Ranko’ le gustaba, entonces a Akane también le gustaría. Nunca había sido capaz de llegar hasta el final, pues se sentía estúpido y fuera de lugar en un cuerpo que no acababa de ser el suyo propio. Por eso, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la maldición y a su ‘ventajas’ cuando le eran convenientes, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo la paz que le inundaba cada vez que volvía a ser él mismo, con sus largas piernas, los músculos de sus brazos, sus grandes manos, su pelo oscuro, sus pectorales planos y trabajados sin nada que colgara de ellos. Nunca le había preguntado directamente a Akane si la maldición le molestaba, si habría sido un impedimento a la hora de casarse en el futuro (cosa que ahora tenía claro no iba a suceder). Por extraño que le resultara cuando pensaba acerca de ello, a ninguno de los dos parecía haberle importado cuando su relación se intensificó, aunque claro, Ranko nunca tuvo lugar en aquel espacio tan personal e íntimo. Él siempre fue él, y Akane siempre le besó, le acarició, le abrazó y le hizo el amor a él, a Ranma, no a su versión femenina.     
    Suspirando por el cariz que habían tomado sus pensamientos, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la cocina. Kasumi le dio su cena, la cual se llevó consigo para comerla sentado en el salón, donde estaban Soun y su padre inmersos en una película. Los saludó con un ‘buenas noches’, aunque sólo Soun le devolvió el saludo. Engulló lo más rápido que pudo para estar ahí el menor tiempo posible. Desde que había vuelto de su viaje al Monte Takao la relación con Genma también había empeorado. Sabía que su padre estaba deseando pillarle por banda para meterle en cintura, por enfrentarle el otro día y por el comportamiento que estaba mostrando en general, pero en especial con Akane. “¡Qué le den a viejo!”. Le parecía muy injusto que le pidieran modales a él cuando ella era la primera que hacía lo que le daba la gana. Nadie le decía nada ni le llamaba la atención si no bajaba a comer o a cenar, o si llegaba tarde, o si le hacía el vacío cuando estaba el resto de la familia presente. Le daba la impresión que de una forma tácita todo el mundo daba por hecho que la actitud de Akane estaba justificada por algo que él seguramente habría hecho, y eso le repateaba, porque no conocían ni la mitad de la historia. Habiendo sido ella la que le había dejado a él y habiendo sido él quien había intentado hacer las paces, le parecía el colmo que le dijeran de actuar como un hombre, de madurar, de comportarse como era debido de alguien que era invitado en la casa, cuando ella ni siquiera se esforzaba por dar ejemplo.  
    Se sintió seguro mientras terminaba de comer. Sabía que su padre no le diría nada, pues le importaba más acabar de ver la película que ‘educarle’, si es que se podía llamar educación a lo que había hecho con él durante los diez últimos años. Cuando dejó el cuenco vacío y los palillos en el fregadero de la cocina, subió al tejado de la segunda planta, el punto más alto de la casa y uno de sus lugares favoritos de toda ella, sin importar el tiempo que hiciera. La mayoría de las veces encontraba tranquilidad ahí arriba, cuando no aparecía alguien para pelear contra él o robarle un beso en medio de un drama. Se sentó sobre las tejas y apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas. Admiró el horizonte iluminado y silencioso que presentaba Nerima a medianoche mientras la temperatura fresca del invierno le abrazaba como una amante atenta y sutil desde atrás.    
    Rememoró los tres días anteriores, en los que apenas había visto a Akane. Había notado a partes iguales que le evitaba y que salía y entraba de casa cuándo y cómo quería. Como no se dirigían la palabra, ya no sabía adónde iba, qué planes hacía, ni con quién. Aquello le hurgaba en la herida. Pasaba totalmente de él y eso lo desquiciaba. A veces sentía el impulso de seguirla, de ver qué hacía, de espiarla, pero al final se contenía, porque lo consideraba caer demasiado bajo. Otras, cuando estaba sentado al lado suyo en la mesa del salón, sintiendo el calor de su piel, oyendo su respiración, viendo de reojo los movimientos de sus manos, sentía la tentación de cogerle la mano por debajo de la mesa, como había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando después se daba cuenta de lo que había estado pensando, de lo débil que era en lo que se refería a ella, se enfadaba consigo mismo.  
    Dolía ser rechazado, ignorado. Nunca había sentido nada igual. En los dos años desde que conociera a Akane, ella nunca le había tratado como en las últimas semanas. Era consciente de que habían tenido sus más y sus menos y de que ambos tenían sus defectos, pero incluso con todo eso siempre habían salido adelante. Ahora, por el contrario, parecían estar tocando fondo. Cómo actuar con una persona a la que quieres pero que ya no te hace caso, de la quieres conseguir una reacción y de vuelta sólo recibes vacío. Se sentía bastante solo sin ella, esa era la verdad. Sabía que tenía a sus padres y que también tenía a sus amigos, pero Akane se había convertido en un punto de referencia en su vida, en alguien que le importaba de verdad, y ver ahora como ese punto de apoyo se resquebrajada le parecía, no sólo inaudito, sino una total decepción. “Después de todo lo que hemos vivido… de haberte casi perdido en los manantiales de Jusenkyo…”. Pensar en ello lo dejaba confuso. Quizá no la conocía todo lo bien que creía. Cómo se podía ser tan fría, tan distante, tan... inaccesible, cuando ella siempre había brillado por sus sonrisas, su amabilidad, sus buenos gestos, y sí, también por ese carácter fuerte y terco que a él lo encendía y enamoraba al mismo tiempo. Suspiró cansado y mentalmente extasiado, pues desde que Akane le dejara no era capaz de encontrar la paz. Él nunca se rendía ante nada, no había obstáculo que no pudiera superar, y sin embargo, con ella empezaba a dar la guerra por perdida. Y lo peor era que le estaba afectando a la hora de luchar. Ahora se desconcentraba con más facilidad, le costaba entrenar, y se sentía inquieto.  
    Se dejó caer lentamente sobre las tejas y se encontró con el negro firmamento ante sí. Aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver algunas estrellas titilantes. No disfrutó mucho de las vistas, pues de pronto escuchó unas carcajadas no muy lejanas que le distrajeron. Se incorporó para ponerse en cuclillas y prestó atención para averiguar de dónde venían las voces. De la calle que daba a la entrada principal del Dojo Tendo. Se puso de pie como un felino, despacio y en silencio, y caminó en la oscuridad hasta llegar al borde del tejado. Se volvió a agachar y observó. “Así que no estaba dormida ni echándome de menos…”, pensó viendo lo iluso que había sido. Akane venía andando acompañada por un lado de Yuka y Miroshi, compañeras que reconocía del instituto Furinkan, y del otro de un joven que no había visto en su vida. “¿Quién demonios será?”, pensó mosqueado. Parecía mayor, en torno a los veinte, veintiún años. Era alto, moreno, de constitución delgada, e iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negro por encima de un jersey también oscuro. En aquel momento parecía llevar la voz cantante, acaparando la atención de las chicas, que sonreían y reían cada poco tiempo mientras le escuchaban. “Encima la muy idiota se lo pasa en grande mientras yo me voy pudriendo por dentro,” siguió internamente pasando del mosqueo al enfado mientras miraba a Akane, que llevaba puesto un vestido azul bajo su abrigo negro con medias y mocasines. Sintió la sangre arder cuando la vio sonreír a aquel palurdo con lo que parecía un deje flirteador. “Pensaba que esas sonrisas eran sólo para mí,” resonó en su mente. El sabor de la traición se le hizo amargo en la boca.  
    Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron junto a la puerta principal. Ranma también se fue aproximando, descendiendo del tejado de la segunda planta a la de la primera, desde donde aún podía verles. Aguantó quieto como una gárgola todo lo que pudo, conteniéndose, enfureciéndose aún más, oyéndoles hablar y bromear, hasta que lo que presenció fue superior a él. El capullo tuvo la osadía de acercarse a Akane para susurrarle algo al oído, invadiendo su espacio personal, tocándole la cara. Aquello hizo estallar la pólvora que había en él. Instintivamente pegó dos saltos rápidos, uno al muro que rodeaba la casa y otro al suelo, para plantarse delante del joven.  
    —¡Quítale las manos de encima, baboso! —escupió cabreado pegándole un empujón al chico, quien al no esperar el ataque, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio hasta caer sobre el suelo de culo.  
    —¡Ranma! —exclamaron Yuka y Miroshi llevándose la mano a la boca, sorprendidas por su violenta reacción.  
    Akane, que en un primer momento se había quedado con los ojos como platos ante el ataque, reaccionó girándose hacia Ranma.  
    —¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le espetó enfadada yendo hacia el herido—. ¿Estas bien, Tatsuya? —le preguntó preocupada agachándose a su lado.  
    Ranma rechinó los dientes cuando la vio ir en su ayuda.  
    Tatsuya se levantó cuando se recuperó del impacto, limpiándose con las manos la parte trasera de los pantalones.  
    —¿Quién es este niñato con tan malas pulgas? —preguntó irritado mirando al susodicho.  
    —Es... —Akane suspiró molesta, poniéndose una mano en la frente, avergonzada, dejando caer la vista hacia el suelo.  
    —Soy su prometido, ¿te enteras? —Hizo ademán de ir de nuevo a por él cuando le vio sonreír, como si le hubiera hecho gracia lo que acababa de decir.  
    Akane, sin poder comprender aún de dónde había salido Ranma, se interpuso.  
    —¿Dónde te crees que vas? —le gritó extendiendo los brazos para detenerle—. ¡Vale ya! Me estás poniendo en evidencia.  
    Ranma sonrió falsamente, incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo.  
    —¿En evidencia? ¿Tienes el morro de decirme que te estoy dejando en evidencia cuando eres tú la que está coqueteando con el primero que pasa? —le reprochó—. Si te crees que porque no estemos juntos voy a dejar que me hagas quedar como el tonto de tu prometido estás muy equivocada. ¡Apártate! —le rugió haciendo crujir los nudillos de sus manos—. Ya lidiaré contigo después.  
    Akane no dejó que la echara a un lado, agarrándose a uno de sus brazos y poniéndose nuevamente delante de él.  
    —¿De qué estás hablando, _baka_? No estábamos coqueteando, y aunque fuera el caso, no sería de tu incumbencia. Como bien has dicho, no estamos juntos. Déjanos en paz.  
    —Compadezco a Akane si esto es lo que tiene que aguantar cada vez que se le acerca un tío —le comentó Tatsuya a Yuka cruzándose de brazos.  
    —¿Qué has dicho, gilipollas? —dijo Ranma mirándole amenazadoramente a pesar de tener a Akane enfrente suya.  
    Yuka, que se había quedado de espectadora en un segundo plano con Miroshi, medio corrió hacia su primo mayor y le pegó un pequeño empellón.  
    —¡’Suya, para ya! No empeores la situación.  
    —¿Tú también me vas a pegar? —dijo el joven dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sin esquivar a su prima.  
    Yuka buscó a su amiga con los ojos.  
    —Akane, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?  
    Akane asintió, triste y cabreada por cómo había acabado la noche.  
    —Sí, supongo que será lo mejor.  
    —Vamos Miroshi —llamó Yuka a su compañera.  
    Miroshi, a quien todo le había parecido surrealista, miró con cara de alucine a Ranma mientras empezaba a andar hacia donde se encontraban Yuka y Tatsuya. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.  
    —Adiós Akane —dijo despidiéndose con la mano—. Adiós Ranma. —La primera le devolvió la despedida, el segundo no.  
    —Sí, eso, que se vaya, porque si no le partiré la cara —murmuró Ranma lo suficientemente alto como para que quienes se iban lo escucharan.  
    Tatsuya se giró y le miró bastante más serio que antes, empezando a cansarse de la prepotencia de aquel mocoso.  
    —’Suya, no le hagas caso, sigue andando —le incitó Yuka cogiéndole por la cintura y tirando de él. Hizo caso a su prima, por lo que los tres se fueron alejando poco a poco por donde habían venido.  
    Cuando vio que sus amigos desaparecían por la esquina de la calle, Akane se volvió hacia Ranma. Era consciente de que si él hubiera querido podría haberla apartado con facilidad para enfrentarse al primo de Yuka. Ambos sabían quién de los dos era el más fuerte y el más rápido. Se sintió agradecida de que no lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, por el resto de lo acontecido, él era el único culpable y responsable.  
    —Gracias por arruinarme la noche —dijo dolida mirándole a los ojos antes de sortearle para ir a casa.  
    En el pasado había podido entender los celos de Ranma, aún cuando no hubiera un motivo aparente para que los sintiera. En muchas ocasiones esos mismos celos hasta la habían halagado, porque significaba que era importante para él. Pero desde lo ocurrido tras los exámenes de admisión a la universdiad todo había cambiado. Ya no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus tonterías ni sus escenas, no cuando ella no era su primera prioridad, no mientras existieran otras que le perseguían, que también se hacían llamar sus prometidas, no cuando él dejaba que otras chicas se le acercaran cuando se suponía que estaba con ella. Había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa de una forma muy clara y él había decidido no hacer nada. Bien, pues eso era lo que había. Sabía que no le gustaba que le ignorara, que no le hiciera caso, y lo hacía justamente por eso, para que espabilase. No era fácil para ella comportarse así, en especial con él, pero le parecía la única manera de enviarle un mensaje, un mensaje que le pedía que reaccionara: “¡Despierta de una vez, Ranma! Hazme saber que te importo de verdad, demuéstrame que me quieres”. Aún seguía esperando, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más sentía que se perdían el uno al otro.  
    —¿Qué esperabas? Mientras el compromiso siga en pie no voy a dejar que me tomes el pelo —le gritó él de cara al Dojo Tendo con las manos en las caderas. Querría haberse descargado dándole una buena paliza a ese tal Tatsuya, pero con quién realmente quería pelear era con Akane, la fuente de todo su sufrimiento, su anhelo, su preocupación, su deseo, su ira.  
    —¿Qué compromiso? —le contestó ella dándose la vuelta para verle la cara—. ¿Es que aún no lo has entendido? No quiero estar contigo, ni casarme contigo, no cuando te importo una mierda. Deja de hacerte el ofendido y de pensar que esto se va a arreglar.  
    —¿Qué me importas una mierda? —Ranma se sintió ultrajado—. Intenté hacer las paces contigo hace tres semanas y me diste con la puerta en la cara. El que me está tratando como a una mierda eres tú, con esa indiferencia asquerosa.  
    Aquello no era lo que Akane quería oír. Ya había visto cómo había querido hacer las paces, pidiéndole más tiempo, haciendo que todo siguiera igual. Cansada de que no avanzaran en ninguna dirección, de que Ranma se creyera el más listo de los dos, intentó acabar con aquella farsa.  
    —El caso es que ya no estamos juntos —dijo algo más serena—. Deja de entrometerte en mi vida.  
    —¡No estamos juntos porque tú no quieres! —le gritó impotente. Se fue acercando a ella paso a paso, con la combustión de su interior saliendo como las ráfagas de fuego de un dragón con cada palabra—. Sabes que es cierto, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que te has equivocado. —La apuntó con el dedo—. El día de los exámenes para la universidad me juzgaste precipitadamente, como haces siempre. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarme.  
    —No necesito explicaciones, los hechos lo dicen todo. —Cuando le tuvo delante, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado de forma altanera, decidida a herirlo—. Eres un puñetero _playboy_ que necesita estar rodeado de mujeres para que te arropen el ego insignificante que tienes. —Aquella palabra se le clavó en el alma a Ranma, pues en realidad nunca lo había sido y odiaba a aquellos que sí se comportaban como tal, como aquel patinador, Mikado Sanzenin, contra el que se había enfrentado el primer invierno que pasó en Nerima—. Sabías lo que tenías que hacer, fui muy explícita, y hasta el día de hoy no has hecho nada. Vale, estás en tu derecho, pero no esperes que vuelva corriendo a tus bra-  
    —Es que no pienso hacer nada —le cortó él. La observó con intensidad, ahora que volvía a tenerla cerca después de tantos días. Su enfado y su frustración seguían bullendo por dentro, pero la parte que amaba a Akane se deshacía ante su proximidad. Aquel pelo azabache suave al alcance de su mano, aquel rostro acorazonado con piel de melocotón que estaba deseando acariciar, aquellos labios finos y rosados que se moría por besar…  
    —Eso es nuevo. Hace tres semanas me pedías más tiempo —le recordó ella volviendo su cara hacia él, hacia aquellos ojos a los ahora le dolía mirar.  
    —Ya no lo quiero. No me gusta que me den órdenes, ni tampoco que me den ultimátums. Nunca debería de haber llegado al punto de tener que elegir entre ellas y tú. —Dio otro paso al frente.  
    —Si lo tienes tan claro, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo? —preguntó con el ánimo por los suelos. “No va a hacer nada. No le importo lo suficiente”. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados, desalentada—. Entonces, como dijiste a la vuelta de tu viaje de entrenamiento, ya está todo dicho. Se acabó. —Le dolió decirlo en voz alta, porque aquella vez sí que parecía la definitiva, el punto en el que ambas partes habían dejado clara su posición sin posibilidad de firmar una tregua.  
    Para Ranma no había acabado, y para su desgracia en los años futuros, nunca acabaría. A pesar de los turbios sentimientos que le habían corroído las últimas semanas, sabía que en el fondo seguía estando enamorado de ella y que la amaba como no había amado nunca a nadie. Siendo rápido, cogió la cara de Akane entre sus manos y la besó sobre los labios, ejerciendo presión sobre ellos. Sintió por un instante como la química entre ellos seguía estando ahí, como por un segundo, los labios de Akane quisieron entregarse y dejarse llevar. Pero la realidad cayó sobre ella mucho antes que sobre él y no tardó en reaccionar. Le empujó con el brazo izquierdo sobre los pectorales y con la mano derecha le dio una sonora bofetada.  
     _¡Plaf!_  
    —Maldito… —murmuró Akane llevándose los dedos de la mano a la boca, enfadada con él por su osadía, pero sobre todo consigo misma, por haber disfrutado siquiera un momento del roce y del ímpetu de su inesperado beso—. No te atrevas a besarme, no te lo mereces. —Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la impresión que los labios de Ranma hubieran podido dejar. En el pasado, sus carantoñas habían conseguido que le perdonara en más de una ocasión por meterse con ella o hacerla rabiar, pero aquellos días habían quedado lejos. “¿Cree que me voy a ablandar porque me bese? ¿Que se va a resolver todo sólo porque busque un contacto íntimo con el que desarmarme? Ya no, Ranma, ya no”.  
    Por alguna extraña razón, el uso de la palabra ‘maldito’, aún estando fuera de contexto, afectó a Ranma más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. “Sí, estoy maldito, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, marimacho”. La mejilla izquierda le ardía, así que se la acarició un par de veces para aplacar la quemazón mientras se alejaba de ella un par de pasos. Si el bofetón en sí le dejó claro que no había nada que hacer, sus ojos color canela fueron aún mucho más contundentes. “Akane ya no sólo es inmune a mis palabras, sino que también quiere serlo a mis caricias. No me va a dejar llegar a ella. No quiere dejarme entrar”. Toda ella tenía un muro a su alrededor que no iba a conseguir atravesar. “Sí, realmente se terminó, se acabó. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí”.  
    Devolviéndole la misma mirada fría, enojada y altiva que le estaba dirigiendo ella, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era hora de dar carpetazo limpio a todo aquello, de olvidarse de ella y de pensar en el siguiente paso.  
    —No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo con voz grave—. Estoy harto de aguantar tus tonterías de novia despechada, cuando no tienes razones para sentirte así. —Esta vez fue él quien comenzó a andar hacia la entrada de la casa.  
    —Yo ya no soy tu novia —le corrigió—, y no sé si alguna vez lo fui. —Le vio pasar por su lado sin inmutarse, dejándola atrás.  
    —Piensa lo que te dé la maldita gana —le dijo él de mala manera sin darse la vuelta.  
    A Akane le molestó que fuera él quien se fuera de aquella manera, dándoselas de víctima, de ofendido, cuando había sido el causante de muchos de los problemas que habían tenido. Negó con la cabeza. “He hecho lo mejor. No me quiere ni me respeta lo suficiente. No tiene las agallas de poner las cosas en orden, ni de siquiera intentarlo. Sólo piensa en él y en lo que él quiere”.  
    —Eres un estúpido, Ranma —voceó al darse la vuelta.  
    Ranma, en lugar de entrar por la puerta, pegó un salto al muro adyacente. Giró el cuerpo al escucharla y la observó durante unos segundos desde su elevada posición.  
    Akane esperaba un insulto de vuelta, pues ese había sido el juego desde que se conocieran. Un insulto él, un insulto ella, o viceversa. Lo que escuchó fue algo muy distinto.  
    —Y tú una ingenua, Akane, que no has sabido ver que sólo tenía ojos para ti.  
    Después de eso, Ranma pegó un salto al interior de la casa y desapareció de su visión, dejándola sola en la calle sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse respecto a esa última frase.  
  
***  
  
    Al día siguiente por la mañana los habitantes del Dojo Tendo se fueron despertando poco a poco. Nodoka fue la primera. Bajó a la cocina a calentar agua para preparar el té vestida con un kimono morado salpicado de flores blanca bordadas. Kasumi la siguió, apareciendo en la cocina con una camisa blanca de manga larga y una falda verde lima que acababa a la altura de las rodillas. Juntas prepararon el desayuno para el resto de la familia comentando el buen día que iba a hacer. Soun se presentó media hora más tarde en el salón con su característico gi marrón. Salió fuera a comprar el periódico en el kiosko de un amigo suyo, dando el paseo matutino que tanto le gustaba. Cuando volvió, los tres desayunaron tranquilamente en la sala de estar, disfrutando de los sonidos que la suave brisa de la mañana sacaba del carrillón de viento colgado fuera y de la luz del amanecer que entraba por las puertas entreabiertas que daban al jardín y al estanque.  
    Los siguientes en levantarse una hora más tarde fueron Ranma y Akane, por muy poca diferencia de tiempo. Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir bien tras la fútil conversación mantenida la noche anterior. Ambos se sentían incomprendidos y defraudados con el otro, llorando la pérdida mutua de los sentimientos que los había unido.  
    Los ronquidos de Genma despertaron a Ranma, que entre maldiciones apartó la sábana para levantarse del futón. Malhumorado, se fue restregando los ojos y la cara de camino al cuarto de baño. No hizo caso de los 'buenos días' y '¿qué te apetece desayunar?' que llegaron a sus oídos al pasar por delante del salón. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. El nuevo día le traía a la mente la decisión que había tomado de madrugada antes de acostarse, y no quería que nada ni nadie le distrajera de su objetivo aquella mañana.  
    Akane, por su parte, abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró sobre la cama. No se sentía descansada, ni tampoco muy animada. Discutir con Ranma siempre la minaba y por mucho que no quisiera pensar en él ni en lo que les estaba ocurriendo, la mayoría de las noches se iba a dormir con ello y por las mañanas era lo primero que se le cruzaba por la mente, recordándole que había una faceta de su vida que no andaba bien. Bajó al servicio en pijama unos minutos después de que Ranma subiera a su cuarto; no se cruzaron por muy poco. Fue más amable con su familia y con la tía Nodoka cuando le dieron los buenos días, intentando mantener una fachada de normalidad. Al volver a su habitación, hizo la cama, abrió las cortinas y se puso unos sencillos leggings negros y un jersey amplio de color azul pastel estampado de copos de nieve blancos. Se acomodó el pelo delante del pequeño espejo y se puso sus finas zapatillas de andar por casa. Salió de su habitación y enfiló por el pasillo. Al doblar la esquina para llegar a las escaleras se topó con Ranma saliendo del dormitorio que compartía con sus padres. Iba ataviado con sus característicos pantalones largos negros y una camisa china de manga larga naranja de botones rojo fuego. A la espalda llevaba su desgastada mochila de viaje, repleta y pesada, mientras que en una mano sostenía su abrigo verde oscuro. Sus miradas se cruzaron pillándose _in fraganti_ , la de Akane sorprendida, absorbiendo el significado de lo que estaba viendo, la del chico de la trenza triste y resignada al principio, y decidida después. Ranma deslizó lentamente la puerta hasta cerrarla y después se encaminó a la planta baja.  
    Akane se quedó en el descansillo superior de las escaleras, viéndole bajar. “¿Vuelve a irse?”. Instintivamente, las primeras sensaciones que experimentó su corazón fueron tristeza y preocupación. Aún seguía queriéndole, pues no podía dejar de hacerlo de un día para otro, y como cada vez que él se había marchado lejos en sus distintos viajes durante los dos últimos años, la invadieron emociones de desazón y soledad, como si él se llevara una parte de ella consigo mismo. Pero después, tras recordar la escena que le había montado la noche anterior delante de sus amigos y su actitud egoísta del último par de meses, la idea de que se marchase le sentó mal y como agua para sus oídos a partes iguales. “Cobarde, estás huyendo.” Apretó la barandilla con fuerza. “No sólo no tienes lo que hay que tener para tomarte nuestra relación en serio, sino que encima escoges la vía fácil, te quitas de en medio.” Comenzó a bajar los primeros peldaños de las escaleras, negando con la cabeza. “Por los dioses, habría sido mejor no haberte conocido…” Era un pensamiento recurrente que se había anquilosado en su mente desde que rompiera con él, en especial después de ver lo mucho que había estado sufriendo interiormente por su culpa. “Ojalá te pierdas por el camino y no vuelvas nunca más”. Sin saberlo, Ranma ya estaba dando los pasos para hacer justamente eso.  
    Decidido a llevar su plan adelante, Ranma bajó al primer piso y se dirigió al salón. “Qué mala suerte tener que encontrarme con ella justo ahora”, pensó recordando lo guapa que le había parecido hacía unos segundos con aquel sencillo atuendo. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que centrarse. Después de la respuesta de Akane la noche anterior, por fin encontraba la determinación suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que le había rondado por la cabeza los últimos días. “¿Piensa que es la única que puede rechazar y hacer daño sin que haya consecuencias? ¿Que tiene la última palabra?”. Cuando volvió a su habitación después de su visita al cuarto de baño, sacó del armario su raída mochila de viaje, y siendo lo más silencioso que pudo para no despertar a su padre, empezó a llenarla con todo lo que necesitaba para irse de allí y no volver nunca más. Abajo, mientras pasaba de largo la cocina y avanzaba por el pasillo, siguió rumiando por dentro: “Akane, has dado con el _baka_ equivocado si crees que voy a seguir aguantando toda esta mierda”.  
    Al llegar al salón, se encontró a Soun leyendo el periódico sobre la mesa, a su madre remendando ropa y a Kasumi haciendo la lista de la compra en un pequeño cuaderno. La televisión estaba encendida, con un programa de actualidad emitiéndose a bajo volumen. Los tres alzaron la cabeza cuando sintieron su presencia.  
    —¿A dónde vas, hijo? —le preguntó Nodoka alzando las cejas cuando se fijó en la mochila. Dejó la camisa en la que estaba trabajando encima de la mesa, prestándole toda su atención.  
    —Buenos días, Ranma —saludó de nuevo Kasumi, olvidándose de la lista de la compra por un momento—. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? —Se ofreció.  
    Ignorando a las dos mujeres, Ranma dejó caer la mochila a un lado sobre el suelo y se sentó de rodillas de cara al anfitrión de la casa. Manteniendo una postura seria y segura, fue claro y conciso.  
    —Señor Tendo, no pienso casarme con su hija. —Lo pronunció lo suficiente alto para que todos le entendiesen bien.  
      
    A unos cuantos metros de allí, a mitad de las escaleras, el corazón de Akane dio un vuelco cuando las palabras de Ranma llegaron hasta ella. Se detuvo en un peldaño, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora entendía lo de la mochila. “¡Está rompiendo el compromiso! ¡Se va de aquí!”. No podía creérselo. Le sorprendió tanto que su cerebro tardó unos segundos en recalibrarse. Ni en un millón de años habría podido imaginar que sería él quién acabara abandonándola definitivamente, quién rompería el acuerdo que hicieron sus respectivos padres. Una mezcla de dolor y furia le brotó del pecho, extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo como tinta negra por sus venas. “¡Idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme? Después de todo lo que he aguantado con tus insultos y humillaciones, de todo lo que te he entregado, mi corazón, mi cuerpo... ¿Cómo te atreves?”. Una vez más, Ranma le demostraba que no la quería, que no había sido más que un pasatiempo para él. El despecho fue tan grande, tan colosal, que un huracán de ira barrió la tinta anterior, dándole la fuerza suficiente para responder a aquel ataque a su orgullo.  
    —¡Yo tampoco pienso casarme con él! —gritó a todo pulmón desde las escaleras—. ¡Es un cobarde, un maleducado y un _playboy_! ¡Merezco mucho más de lo que él me puede ofrecer! —Apretó los puños junto a sus _leggings_ , con ganas de destruir algo, de romper ladrillos, de arrasar con todo. Temblaba de ira, sintiéndose despreciada e insultada por aquel al que había amado con locura, al que había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, al que había consolado, escuchado, con el que había compartido tantas experiencias, muchas de ellas muy apreciadas para ella. “¿Cómo me puedes estar haciendo esto? ¿Cómo me puedes hacer sentir tan insignificante para ti?”, se preguntó con la cara roja y una película acuosa sobre los ojos. Antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse decidió girar sobre sí misma y volver a su habitación, pegando un portazo al final.  
    Unos segundos más tarde, Nabiki abrió la puerta de su dormitorio somnolienta y despeinada. Se asomó al pasillo con cara de pocos amigos, enfundada en la camiseta ancha verde bosque y los pantalones largos azul marino que utilizaba para dormir.  
    —¿A qué han venido esos gritos?  —dijo al corredor vacío antes de bostezar. Quería seguir durmiendo, pues la noche anterior había llegado tarde tras salir de fiesta con sus amigos, pero la curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando pudo más. El silencio le hizo compañía durante un rato, hasta que se acercó a las escaleras y escuchó las voces del salón. “¿Qué habrá hecho Ranma esta vez para que Akane se ponga a vociferar así?”, se preguntó comenzando a bajar y barajando posibles escenarios.  
      
    En el salón, las palabras de Akane cayeron como rayos sobre todos, aunque ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Ranma apretó la mandíbula cuando las escuchó y se contuvo, recordándose una y otra vez cuál era su meta final. “No te distraigas, no escuches a esa marimacho, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten. Termina con todo esto y lárgate de una maldita vez”, se ordenó mentalmente.  
    —¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacho? ¿Qué no vas a casarte con mi hija? Pero si lo único que estáis es enfadados —le dijo Soun sin alzar la mirada, pasando otra hoja del periódico para leer los titulares—. Seguro que en unas semanas las aguas se calmarán y volveréis a hacer las paces, como hacéis siempre.  
    “Se cree que estoy de broma, que esto es simplemente otra riña más entre Akane y yo”. Se dispuso a contestarle, pero su madre se le adelantó.  
    —Ranma, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que te pasa con Akane? —Le miró con preocupación, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa—. Todos sabemos que habéis tenido unas semanas difíciles.  
    “Es una forma grácil de decirlo, mamá, pero ‘difíciles’ es quedarse corto”.  
    Kasumi se aproximó a su padre y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.  
    —Papá, esto no tiene buena pinta. Deberías de tomártelo más en serio —le murmuró en un buen tono, aunque dejando entrever que todo aquello le daba mala espina.  
    Ranma, con las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos, giró la cabeza para mirar a su progenitora. En sus ojos vio desconcierto e intranquilidad. Para el poco tiempo que habían vivido juntos desde que se reencontraran parecía conocerle lo suficientemente bien como para intuir que estaba a punto de hacer algo para lo que no había vuelta atrás. No quería hacerle daño ni tampoco mentirle, de modo que intentó tener el mayor tacto posible cuando le habló.  
    —Madre, no es mi intención herirla, pero no quiero ni necesito hablar de nada con nadie. —Quizá no tuvieran aún aquella cercanía necesaria para él poder contarle todo lo que le había sucedido con Akane, aunque esperaba que eso pudiera cambiar en el futuro—. He tomado mi decisión. Rompo el compromiso y me marcho del Dojo Tendo.  
    —¿Qué? —dijo boquiabierta irguiéndose como estaba sentada de rodillas—. ¿Cómo que te vas del Dojo Tendo? No puedes estar hablando en serio, hijo mío.  
    El asombro de su expresión hizo sentir mal a Ranma, pero se obligó a seguir adelante, poniéndose de pie. Kasumi también se levantó y desapareció en dirección a la cocina, como si tuviera prisa. Nabiki apareció silenciosa tras una de las puertas correderas que daban al salón. Se apoyó sobre ella y se cruzó de brazos, pasando a observar el panorama.  
    —Hablo muy en serio, madre. Me marcho ahora mismo. —Cogió su chaqueta de invierno y se la puso, seguido de su mochila, que acabó descansando sobre su espalda.  
    Soun apartó el periódico y dio las primeras muestras de interesarse realmente por la situación. Alzó sus ojos oscuros hacia el chico de la trenza.  
    —¿Te das cuenta de que tú no puedes romper el compromiso? No fuiste tú quien lo concertó —le informó de forma severa cruzándose de brazos.  
    —Señor Tendo, creo que no me ha entendido. Tal vez yo no lo pactara, pero algún poder de decisión tendré que tener puesto que es de mi futuro del que estamos hablando. Créame que lo he pensado bien y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero casarme con su hija —dijo de manera rotunda aguantándole la mirada.  
    —El legado de la Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada recae sobre ti. Seguro que no es posible que vayas a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta —le agasajó, acariciándose el cuidado y perfectamente recortado bigote. Sus ojos cuestionadores y sabios le daban a entender que no le creía tan tonto como para dejar ir aquel tren—. No se presentan muy menudo...  
    Los irises azulados de Ranma perforaron a Soun Tendo. Sí, era cierto que la idea de heredar y liderar el dojo le había atraído de cara al futuro, aún más ante la perspectiva de hacerlo con Akane, aunque su nivel de artes marciales no fuera tan bueno como el suyo. Al fin y al cabo, eso le daba igual, pues lo importante para él habría sido recorrer el camino juntos. Pero ese sueño perdió su valor cuando Akane le dio la espalda y le apartó de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a dirigir el dojo con una persona que no confiaba en él, que tergiversaba todas sus acciones, que le exigía hacer ciertas cosas para poder permanecer a su lado? ¿Acaso pretendía hacer de él una marioneta? “No, gracias”.  
    —Lo siento, tendrá que buscar a otro para el puesto —respondió tajante, dejando al anfitrión un poco cortado.  
    Sus manos cogieron con firmeza los asideros de su mochila, echando un último vistazo al salón y a sus ocupantes. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la intención de darse la vuelta e ir a la salida de la casa. Nodoka se movió rápido cuando vio lo tenso y delicado que se había vuelto el ambiente. Bordeó la mesa baja del salón con pasos cortos y veloces, llegando al lado de su hijo. Le apretó el brazo con energía, deteniéndole.  
    —¿Podemos hablar un momento? En privado —le pidió con urgencia.  
    Ranma inspiró con pesadez, notando que su voluntad se ablandaba ante la expresión suplicante de su madre. Sin embargo, encontró la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en sus trece.  
    —No, mamá, no podemos. Sé lo que vas a tratar de hacer y no va a servir de nada —le contestó sin vacilar y sin desviar la mirada.  
    Ambos se estudiaron durante unos segundos, intentando leerse mutuamente. Nodoka le imploró con los ojos que no fuera tan adusto ni tan hermético, que cediera y se abriera a ella. Pero la mirada azulina de Ranma reflejaba de todo menos una actitud receptiva. En ella había determinación, empeño, obstinación, y hasta algunas pinceladas de arrogancia y osadía. La madre se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer. Aquella mirada no era la de un hijo adolescente que quisiera un punto de apoyo, sino la de un hombre adulto que estaba sumamente convencido de los pasos que iba a tomar.    
    —Si lo tienes tan claro, de acuerdo entonces —dijo con un tono de voz más áspero y dando un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto, como si la negativa de su hijo la hubiera herido—. Como quieras. ¿Puedes al menos esperar un momento aquí antes de marcharte?  
    Ranma se sintió culpable al notar el distanciamiento de su madre, sabiendo que estaba mal comportarse de aquella manera tan cerrada y opaca con ella. Pero ya no era un niño y no necesitaba que lo consolaran o le convencieran de que todo iba a ir bien. Ahora que por fin había encontrado el coraje para tomar las riendas de su vida, empezar de cero y olvidarse de Akane, no iba a permitir que ni siquiera su madre se lo impidiera, aunque tuviera para con él todas las buenas intenciones del mundo.  
    —Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar al viejo? No voy a cambiar de opinión —le avisó molesto, presintiendo lo que podía ocurrir.  
    Nodoka le miró desde un palmo más abajo con esa mirada tan singular y subyugante que una madre podía ejercer sobre un hijo para que accediese a lo que se le pedía.  
    —¿Puedes esperar o no? —le preguntó con el rictus serio.  
    Ranma no se atrevió a contrariarla. “Como si tuviera otra alternativa con esa mirada”. Suspiró resignado, volviendo a quitarse la mochila de la espalda. Raro le pareció que no hubiera sacado aún la katana para obligarle a quedarse.  
    —Sí, claro —accedió—. Aquí estaré, pero no tardes mucho.  
  
    Nodoka salió apresuradamente del salón en dirección a las escaleras. Las subió aguantando con las manos la parte inferior del kimono para que no se le enredara en los pies. Al llegar a su dormitorio, deslizó las puertas y se adentró para aproximarse a su marido, quien dormía profundamente.  
    —Genma despierta —comenzó de forma suave. Las cortinas estaban aún echadas, por lo que la luz anaranjada que entraba en la estancia era tenue. Se arrodilló junto a la figura en reposo, vestida con una camiseta fina blanca de tirantes y tapada con una sábana hasta la cintura. Estaba tumbado bocarriba con un brazo sobre la abultada barriga y el otro sobre la almohada—. Es importante, tienes que levantarte —continuó, zarandeándole un poco por los hombros. Ante su nula reacción, decidió alzar la voz—. ¡Genma, despierta! —Su marido murmuró algo en sueños, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Le sacudió de nuevo, esta vez con énfasis, pero no consiguió nada—. Será posible… —maldijo Nodoka empezando a cansarse.  
    Probó unas cuantas veces más, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla para ver si así le hacía abrir los ojos. Estaba intentando despertarle de la mejor manera posible y aun así sus esfuerzos no daban ningún resultado. Al final optó por una vía más efectiva, aunque brusca. Estiró el brazo por encima de él para coger el vaso de agua que descansaba sobre el suelo junto con sus gafas cerca del futón y después se lo vertió sobre la cara. Genma se despertó y transformó al instante, rasgando la camiseta que utilizaba de pijama. Se sentó de golpe sobre el futón, desorientado y emitiendo sonidos inconexos en su forma animal.  
    —Por fin, ya era hora —dijo Nodoka poniéndose de pie con el vaso vacío en la mano. Lo llevó hasta la mesa rectangular que había en una esquina, dejándolo sobre la superficie—. Levántate y vístete. Ranma... —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta de que todos los papeles, la documentación y los libretos informativos de las universidades que habían contactado a su hijo para que se uniera a sus respectivos programas deportivos de artes marciales ya no estaban sobre el pequeño escritorio. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su marido, que ojeaba la camiseta rota con resignación—. ¡Levántate! —le urgió yendo hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas—. Ranma está rompiendo el compromiso ahora mismo, en el salón, y dice que se marcha del Dojo Tendo. Tienes que detenerle.  
    Genma no pareció darle mucho crédito a lo que le contaba su mujer, pues bostezó tranquilamente al coger sus gafas del suelo y se levantó con parsimonia del futón. Nodoka le apremió para que saliera de la habitación y fuera a la planta baja. Genma, haciéndose el remolón, cogió su gi color hueso de estar por casa y su pañuelo para la cabeza antes de dejarse guiar.  
    —Ha tenido que pasar algo muy serio entre él y Akane para que esté reaccionando de esta manera —le fue contando mientras bajaban por las escaleras—. Deberíamos haber hecho algo antes, interceder antes de que llegara a este punto—. Genma habló en su forma de oso, medio quejándose. Nodoka no entendió nada—. Ha hecho su mochila y ha cogido los papeles de la universidad —continuó informándole mientras le pisaba los talones.  
    Ambos se detuvieron en la cocina, donde se encontraron a Kasumi delante de la encimera, ocupada preparando la comida. Genma se echó un vaso de agua caliente encima para recuperar su cuerpo original, dándole la espalda a Kasumi. No había nada que la hija mayor de Soun no hubiera visto ya a esas alturas.  
    —Ya intentamos reconciliarles hace unas semanas —le indicó a su esposa mientras se ponía la ropa que había cogido en la habitación—, y no sirvió de nada. Además, Ranma ha estado insoportable últimamente, es un insolente. No me extraña que Akane no le haga caso.  
    —Akane tampoco es que haya sido un ejemplo a seguir —opinó Nodoka cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que Genma terminara de vestirse—. Está ausente la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se muestra indiferente a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¿No te parece, Kasumi?  
    —La verdad es que últimamente no parece ella misma —reconoció la hija mayor del anfitrión entretenida en sus tareas.  
      
    En la sala de estar, tras desaparecer Nodoka, el silencio se pudo cortar con un cuchillo. Ranma se situó de pie en el pasillo que daba al estanque, admirando el paisaje cambiante de luz mientras esperaba a su madre. La mayoría de las mañanas su madre o Kasumi abrían las puertas correderas que daban al jardín para airear la casa a pesar del frío. Nabiki por fin decidió sentarse a la mesa a desayunar, cogiendo un par de galletas caseras hechas por Kasumi.  
    —Has dicho en multitud de ocasiones que no pensabas casarte con Akane —dijo Soun estudiando el perfil del chico—, y sin embargo siempre te has acabado quedando aquí. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado esta vez?  
    —Han cambiado bastantes cosas —respondió seco Ranma metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Hable con su hija, a ver qué le cuenta. Ella sabe por qué me voy.  
    —Algo gordo habrás tenido que hacer para que Akane no te perdone —habló Nabiki con la boca llena mientras se servía un poco de té.  
    —¿Por qué asumes que he sido yo quien ha hecho algo malo? —Se giró hacia ella para poder verle la cara, comprobando por sí mismo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior, que todos le condenaban automáticamente a él sin haber siquiera escuchado su versión—. Quizá el problema sea que tu hermana es una inmadura.  
    —Mira quién lo dice, el súmmum de la experiencia y la templanza —se burló la joven con una sonrisa presuntuosa.  
    Ranma la observó durante unos segundos con displicencia, considerando que no valía la pena enfrentarse a ella.  
    —Siempre restando en lugar de contribuyendo, Nabiki, muy en tu línea —acabó diciendo sin más, echando un vistazo a Soun, que seguía sentado de brazos cruzados manteniendo una posición altiva.  
    —Simplemente me atengo a los hechos —respondió sin amilanarse la hermana mediana.  
    —Pues quizá vaya siendo hora de que mires más allá... —le dijo Ranma antes de darse la vuelta para volver a contemplar el jardín y el estanque que tantos recuerdos habían acumulado en su mente.  
    —¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermana, Nabiki? —Soun miró a su hija—. Seguro que todo esto ha sido un malentendido. Tiene que haber alguna forma solucionarlo.  
    —No pienso meterme en medio, papá. —Nabiki cogió un par de trozos de fruta cortada que había en un plato sobre la mesa—. Luego siempre salgo mal parada y no se aprecian mis esfuerzos. —Escuchó una mueca falsa detrás suyo, proveniente de Ranma—. ¿Tienes algo que decir? —le preguntó arisca girando la cabeza.  
    —Nada que no supiéramos ya todos —contestó dándole la espalda. “La mayoría de las veces, más que ayudar, enredas las cosas”. Conocía en primera persona lo manipuladora y traicionera que podía llegar a ser Nabiki. “Y a menos que recibas algo a cambio, no mueves ni un solo dedo, egoísta”.  
    Justo en aquel momento apareció el matrimonio Saotome por el pasillo.  
    —Gracias mamá —murmuró irónico el chico de la trenza cuando vio a su padre.  
    —¿Se puede saber adónde te crees que vas? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto que estás montando? Vuelve a la habitación y deshaz la mochila —le ordenó llegando al salón—. Buenos días —dijo dirigiéndose a Soun y a Nabiki, queriendo aparentar un aire de normalidad.  
    Ranma hizo caso omiso de las palabras y fue a por su mochila para volver a ponérsela a la espalda.  
    —Te dije que no serviría de nada, madre. —Su intención fue irse por el pasillo a la salida, pero su padre se acercó amenazadoramente, lo que le puso en alerta.  
    —¿Acaso no me has escuchado? Te he dicho que vayas a deshacer la mochila. —Señaló con el brazo la dirección del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, y por ende, al dormitorio—. No vas a romper ningún compromiso ni irte a ningún lado. —Su voz fue firme y autoritaria.  
    —Tú ya no puedes darme órdenes —le contestó de mala manera no dejándose intimidar.  
    —¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el maestro Happosai haciendo acto de presencia. Su cara adormilada denotaba que se acababa de despertar.  
    —¿Qué has dicho? —alzó la voz Genma enojándose. Se aproximó un par de pasos más a su hijo, la postura de su cuerpo avisando de que estaba a punto de atacar.  
    —Venga maestro, siéntese aquí. Yo le pondré al día —dijo Nabiki dando un par de golpes con la mano en el hueco vacío que había a su lado. Happosai fue a sentarse donde le indicaron, y a la vez que se servía una taza de té, prestó atención a las palabras en voz baja de la hija mediana de los Tendo.  
    —¡Qué-tú-ya-no-me-das-órdenes! —gritó Ranma señalando a su padre con el dedo—. ¿Era esto lo que querías, mamá? ¿Que me echara la bronca? —La miró acusador.  
    —Serás maleducado. —Genma se apretó el cinturón del gi con un enérgico tirón—. Estoy harto de tus impertinencias, de que te creas más listo que todo el mundo y de que avergüences a esta familia con tu actitud infantil. Escúchame bien. No vas a ir ningún lado y, por los dioses que nos están viendo, te casarás con Akane. Créeme que lo harás.  
    —Intenta obligarme, viejo, verás con lo que te encuentras —le desafió—. Todavía te crees que soy un niño, pero en nada seré mayor de edad. Cumpliré los dieciocho en unos meses y ya no mandarás en mi vida. Yo nunca pedí formar parte de este compromiso, ni de paso tampoco tener esta maldición, cosas que son culpa tuya.  
    —Vamos, no hace falta pelear —intervino Nodoka con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera detenerlos ante lo que parecía una inminente lucha entre padre e hijo—. Hablemos como personas civilizadas.  
    —¿Civilizadas? —Rió Ranma falsamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella—. Esta familia es de todo menos civilizada, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, madre, que apareciste aquí con una katana para rebanarnos el pescuezo.  
    Los presentes en la sala mostraron reacciones de asombro, abriendo la boca y los ojos ante aquellas duras palabras.  
    —Como te pasas, Ranma... —susurró Nabiki negando con la cabeza.  
    —¡Ingrato! ¡No voy a permitir que le hables así! —masculló Genma enrabietado antes de pegar un salto hacia Ranma para darle una puñetazo—. _¡Kiaaahh!_  
    Ranma se quitó la mochila en un movimiento fluido y la colocó delante suya, parando el golpe.  
    —¡No la he faltado al respeto! —Tiró el petate al suelo y detuvo otro golpe con el antebrazo—. ¡Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!  
    Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea que poco tenía que ver con sus acostumbradas luchas matutinas. Los demás pasaron a ser espectadores, viendo como el combate se movió del pasillo al jardín y después a las piedras que rodeaban el estanque.  
    Nodoka se sintió impotente y triste, pues su familia parecía no ser capaz de arreglar las cosas a menos que se discutiera y peleara. Sabía que eran artistas marciales, y que llevaban lo de luchar en la sangre desde pequeños, pero había veces en que soñaba que los problemas se solucionaban hablando, comunicándose, sin necesidad de gritos, insultos o empujones y patadas.  
    Se giró hacia Soun Tendo, que sin haberse movido un pelo del sitio, bebía té y continuaba ojeando el periódico. “No debe de estar muy preocupado si ni siquiera se ha molestado en ir a por su hija”.  
    —¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó fijando sus ojos serios en él. Soun levantó la cabeza y la vio observándole.  
    —Creo que está en su habitación —contestó Nabiki percibiendo el raro intercambio de miradas entre ambos.  
    —Gracias querida —dijo antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer de nuevo por el pasillo aquella funesta mañana.  
  
***  
      
    Tras pegar el portazo y poner el pestillo, Akane se encontró en el centro de su habitación con todas las emociones bullendo en su interior. El corazón le latía como el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo y el pecho le dolía por la contención del dique de lágrimas que quería desbordarse cual embalse en una presa. Furia, afecto, rencor, anhelo, culpa, esperanza, deseo, indiferencia, amor, odio. Todo se agitaba y convulsionaba en su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo. Se puso a caminar por el cuarto por hacer algo mientras intentaba pensar, abriendo y cerrando las manos en puños repetidamente. De la puerta a la ventana, de la ventana al vestidor, del vestidor a la cama, de ahí a la puerta y vuelta a empezar. “Que se vaya, que rompa el compromiso, me importa un comino lo que haga”, se dijo en caliente. Pero a los pocos segundos, aquella parte de ella que quería que fuera honesta consigo misma le respondió. “Sabes que eso no es cierto. Sí que te importa, te importa mucho. No quieres que se vaya, no quieres que te deje”. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, frustrada con la contrariedad de sus pensamientos. “No será capaz de hacerlo, de marcharse”, pensó la Akane orgullosa y herida, “y aunque se atreva, nuestros padres no se lo permitirán”. “¿De verdad te engañas con eso?” Su yo real, aquella que veía la realidad con perspectiva, volvió a la carga. “¡Qué ingenua eres! ¿Y si de verdad se marcha y no vuelve? ¿Qué harás entonces?”. Akane pegó un zapatazo en el suelo, deteniéndose al lado de la cama. “¡¿Qué más me da que se quede o que se vaya si al final le seguirá el juego a esas otras prometidas que tiene?! Si se queda las seguirá aceptando, él mismo me lo dejó claro anoche, y si se va, seguramente acabará con alguna de ellas. De las dos formas yo salgo perdiendo”. Su mente se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la Akane racional volvió a tomar la palabra en su cabeza. “¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega? Intentó hacer las paces contigo, acercarse a ti, y tú no le has dejado. Ni siquiera le has escuchado”. “Él no ha puesto lo suficiente de su parte como para que yo quiera colaborar”, se contestó con dureza. “Tú tampoco. Te has refugiado detrás de ese muro de frialdad y resentimiento distanciándote de todos y en especial de él. Aún estás a tiempo de bajar abajo y arreglar las cosas, o al menos serenarlas”. “No pienso hacerlo”, se dijo de forma terminante. “Tú misma, pero luego no quiero escuchar tus arrepentimientos en forma de llantos. Ranma podrá ser muchas cosas, pero si algo le ha definido desde que le conoces es que no se detiene ante nada cuando quiere conseguir algo. Sabes que eres importante para él, que quiere estar contigo, anoche mismo te lo dijo, y sin embargo, has ignorado sus palabras y sus gestos. El hecho de que se marche hoy de aquí no dice nada bueno de ti. Ya no sabe por dónde cogerte, ni qué decirte, ni cómo llamar tu atención para que respondas a él. Te da por perdida, por caso imposible, y todo porque te has obcecado en que aparte a las demás para ser tú la única dueña de su corazón, cuando ya lo eres. ¿De verdad merece la pena que se vaya para que tú te salgas con la tuya?”. Aquello fue demasiado duro de tragar y dolió lo bastante como para que el enfado de Akane se redoblara. “¡No pienso escucharte más!”. Se acercó a su escritorio rápido y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Abrió el cajón en el que tenía guardados su reproductor de música y su diario. Se puso los auriculares del primero, dándole al _play_ de una lista de reproducción para escuchar música, y abrió el segundo sobre la mesa, cogiendo un bolígrafo del lapicero para ponerse a escribir.  
    No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se quitó los cascos cuando creyó escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Ante ella las páginas escritas eran testigos de todo su pesar, sus preocupaciones, sus disgustos, su indignación y muchas otras cosas que había sentido en los días anteriores.  
     _Toc, toc, toc._  
    —Akane, ¿puedo pasar?  
    Akane expiró lentamente, alzando la mirada hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo podía hacer un día tan bonito en un día tan negro? Apagó el reproductor de música y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Giró sentada sobre la silla en dirección a la puerta de su dormitorio. Los toques se oyeron de nuevo.  
     _Toc, toc, toc._  
    —Akane, ¿estás ahí? —Era la tía Nodoka, que probó a abrir la puerta sin éxito. “Seguro que sube para saber qué ha pasado con Ranma”—. Querida, por favor, sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento.  
    La madre de su ahora ex-prometido siempre le había caído bien, aunque sus excentricidades con la katana le hubieran parecido desde el principio un poco fuera de lugar. Admiraba a aquella mujer que parecía cumplir con los requisitos de una esposa perfecta. Era atractiva, atenta y gentil, sabía coser, cocinar, y sus modales eran impecables. A veces se preguntaba cómo había podido terminar casada con Genma. Con ella siempre se había portado bien y le tenía un gran cariño. Pero justo en aquel momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella.  
    —Lo siento, tía, pero quiero estar sola —contestó desde en el interior de la habitación.  
    Nodoka, al otro lado de la puerta, tenía una mano sobre la lisa madera y otra sobre el pomo. Pegó la frente a la superficie marrón claro, cerrando los ojos, pidiéndole a los dioses que aquella joven mujer le abriese la puerta. Era importante que hablase con Akane. Ella era la razón por la que su hijo quería marcharse, aunque no supiese exactamente por qué, y por tanto, era la persona que podía parar todo aquello.  
    —Lo entiendo, cariño —dijo en el tono más comprensivo que pudo conjurar—, pero sólo te robaré cinco minutos. —De vuelta sólo obtuvo silencio—. Sé que estás disgustada con mi hijo, pero sea lo que sea que haya hecho seguro que tiene solución.  
    Akane miraba la puerta con fijación, como si fuera lo único que la separara de los problemas que había más allá de ella, la última barrera ante su buscada y triste soledad.  
    —Por favor, tía Nodoka, ahora no es un buen momento. Váyase y déjeme sola. —Sonó seria y cortante.  
    Nodoka suspiró contra la puerta impotente. Su hijo no iba a entrar en razón y parecía que Akane tampoco.  
    —Como desees, querida. —Apenada y lamentándose de la actitud de ambos jóvenes, dio media vuelta para volver al salón.  
  
***  
      
    En el piso inferior, la pelea entre Genma y Ranma llegó a su punto álgido cuando el joven consiguió darle una patada en el aire a su padre para mandarlo directo al estanque, haciendo que se transformara en panda. Ranma cayó sobre una de las rocas dándole la espalda a Genma, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Había sido lo suficientemente rápido para quitarse el abrigo en mitad de la pelea para que no le impidiera hacer toda clase de movimientos y no destrozarla en el proceso. Sintió que el combate había terminado. Su padre no iba a conseguir obligarle a quedarse y además estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo. Aún así, luchar con él no había venido mal para descargar un poco de adrenalina. De pronto, presintió un ataque a su espalda. Una ráfaga de agua iba en su dirección, cortesía de su enojado padre. Ranma saltó hacia un lado, esquivando sin dificultad el líquido. Con lo que no contó es con que el panda aprovecharía aquella distracción para cogerle del tobillo y arrastrarlo dentro del estanque koi con un tirón. Ranma, en su forma femenina, salió a la superficie escupiendo agua helada y maldiciendo haber bajado la guardia. Le habría gustado largarse de allí seco y como hombre, pero como siempre, el destino volvía a jugarle una mala pasada. En circunstancias normales, es decir, si todo fuera bien con Akane y su vida se desarrollara como antes del famoso y fatídico día de los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, Ranma habría gruñido, se habría girado y habría ido a por su padre gritándole mil y una amenazas. En lugar de eso, vio claramente que o se iba en ese momento o no se iría nunca. Con su padre blasfemando en su idioma animal a su izquierda, nadó hasta las grandes piedras. Tomó el impulso para salir, pero Genma-panda le agarró de la camisa por detrás y lo hundió de nuevo en el agua, empujando después su cabeza hacia el fondo. Ranma dejó escapar grandes cantidades de burbujas que subieron como fuegos artificiales hacia la superficie. Quedándose sin oxígeno y cansado de que le estuviera retrasando en su idea de marcharse, Ranma cogió con las dos manos el brazo peludo de su padre y ejecutó una maniobra para que le soltara la cabeza. Cuando lo consiguió, y sin soltarle, tomó impulso desde el fondo del estanque con los pies e imprimió toda su fuerza en una patada que se estrelló certeramente en la mandíbula de su padre al salir a la superficie. Genma salió despedido hacia atrás, medio atontado, para quedar flotando bocarriba sobre el agua.  
    —Viejo estúpido —masculló el chico de la trenza entre toses agarrado a las rocas. Cuando recuperó la respiración y cogió sus zapatillas negras de kung fu, que habían quedado flotando como barquitos, salió de la masa de agua con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo y goteando—. Mira que tener que irme de aquí mojado y tiritando...  —Se sacó por la cabeza la camisa china naranja y la estrujó, quedándose en una fina camiseta blanca de tirantes con el que se le transparentaban los abultados pechos. Se dirigió a una zona del jardín donde había quedado tirado su abrigo y después a la casa para alcanzar la mochila del corredor bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes en la sala.  
    —Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar, hijo. No tires tu futuro por la borda. —Soun Tendo se puso de pie y se acercó al pasillo que daba al jardín. Le miró desde su posición elevada.  
    —Yo no tengo nada que rectificar —dijo malhumorado mientras se ponía la chaqueta sobre la camiseta de tirantes húmeda y se colgaba el voluminoso petate sobre los hombros, la camisa naranja empapada entre sus manos—. Y no soy su hijo.  
    —Papá, no te preocupes tanto. Todo esto no es más que otro drama entre los tortolitos. Ya verás como al final acabará volviendo —habló Nabiki mientras con el mando a distancia cambiaba el canal de la televisión. El maestro Happosai, a su lado, seguía desayunando a su ritmo aparentando no prestar mucha atención.  
    —Eso es lo que tú te crees —le respondió Ranma con su voz de mujer sujetando sus zapatillas con la otra mano. Hizo un abanico apuntándoles con una de ellas—. Eso es lo que os creéis todos. Veremos quién tiene razón al final.  
    —Eres tonto si dejas de lado el dojo —continuó la hermana mediana.  
    —Vete con el cuento a otro Nabiki. —Dio una par de pasos hacia atrás, a punto de irse—. O no, espera, mejor búscate un tío al que sacarle el dinero y encargaos los dos de él, ya que tanto te importa. Yo voy a dejar de hacerte rica... —Dándose la vuelta, marchó por el jardín hacia la salida de la casa, dejándolos a todos en un incómodo silencio.  
    —Déjale que se vaya —dijo Happosai en un tono serio sin alzar la mirada—. No está capacitado para dirigir un dojo como este, ninguno de los dos lo está.  
    —Pero maestro, Ranma es lo mejor que hemos visto en artes marciales desde hace mucho tiempo. Si hay alguien indicado para continuar el legad-  
    —Chorradas. No está preparado, ni tampoco a la altura. Que tenga talento y destreza a la hora de practicarlas no significa que tenga las dotes necesarias para enseñarlas y expandir la escuela.  
    —No estoy de acuerdo, maestro, mi hija y él juntos podrían hacer grandes cosas aquí. Sólo necesitan tiempo.  
    —Y la imposible hazaña de casarse —añadió por lo bajo Nabiki.  
    De pronto apareció Nodoka, buscando con los ojos a su hijo. Hizo un barrido por el jardín, pasando de largo el abultado cuerpo de su marido sobre el agua, y cuando no le vio, fue hasta Soun deprisa.  
    —¿Dónde está Ranma?  
    —Se acaba de marchar. —Indicó con el dedo el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal.  
    Nada más oírle, Nodoka corrió como pudo hacia allí.  
    —Veo que no ha tenido mucha suerte con mi hermana —le dijo Nabiki antes de verla desaparecer tras el panel.  
    En la entrada de la casa, Ranma se encontró con Kasumi, que llevaba en las manos una toalla y una pequeña bolsa llena de comida. La gratitud le invadió al ver a la hermana mayor de los Tendo. Siempre se preocupaba de los demás, siempre tenía una sonrisa que compartir, y siempre tenía aquellos pequeños detalles que significaban mucho.  
    —Kasumi, no puedo aceptarlo.  
    —Claro que puedes. Toma. —Le tendió primero la toalla. Ranma la aceptó con reparos, pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo. Kasumi le sujetó las zapatillas negras y la camisa. Intentó secarse lo mejor pudo, deslizando por su rostro y su pelo el tejido absorbente. Después continuó por su pecho y los pantalones, intentando quitar parte de la humedad de las prendas con poco éxito. Fue rápido en sus movimientos, no queriendo entretenerse mucho—. Puedes quedártela —le indicó Kasumi cuando quiso devolvérsela—, por si la pudieras necesitar más tarde.  
    —Gracias. —Ranma se la colgó del cuello y después se hizo con sus zapatos, la camisa y la comida. Kasumi se quedó de pie enfrente de él con las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda.  
    —Perdona por todo lo que ha ocurrido —se disculpó un poco avergonzado, siendo consciente de que aquella escena no habría sido de buen gusto para ella—. No quería armar todo este follón.  
    —No pasa nada, Ranma. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Me entristece que te vayas, pero entiendo que tienes tus motivos. Sólo espero que algún día Akane y tú podáis hacer las paces.  
    El artista marcial no supo cómo responder a eso. En aquel momento aquella posibilidad futura le pareció muy improbable.  
    —Bueno, tengo que irme. —Aferró mejor los objetos que llevaba en las manos y después alzó la mirada para despedirse de Kasumi—. Te daría un abrazo, pero estoy bastante empapado. —Elevó los hombros de manera circunstancial.  
    —No importa. —Kasumi se acercó a él y rodeó su forma femenina durante unos segundos. Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro de agradecimiento. Hacía mucho que nadie le daba un abrazo.  
    —¡Ranma! —se oyó la voz de Nodoka—. ¡Hijo espera!  
    Ranma y Kasumi se separaron y miraron en la dirección de donde procedían los desesperados gritos. Su madre apareció dando rápidos y cortos pasitos, faltándole el aliento.  
    —Hijo mío, ¿te ibas a ir sin despedirte? —Al llegar a él le dio otro abrazo, uno más efusivo.  
    —Mamá, la situación ya es demasiado incómoda... —Sintió como le daba un beso sobre la cabeza—. No has hecho bien en despertar al viejo.  
    —No me culpes por intentarlo, conmigo no quieres hablar. —La emoción le llegó a los ojos en forma de lágrimas.  
    —Mamá, esto no es por ti, y lo sabes. Ya no me siento cómodo viviendo aquí. Sé que ahora no me entiendes, pero por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.  
    —Está bien, está bien, pero... ¿adónde irás, hijo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
    —No lo sé, mamá. Me buscaré la vida. No es la primera vez que lo hago. En eso papá me entrenó bien —dijo con sarcasmo—, así que no te preocupes. Te llamaré.  
    —Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. —Le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le obligó a mirarla, para que la escuchara—. Y si sucediera cualquier cosa, avísanos. Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites. —Miró los bonitos ojos azules en la cara de mujer de su hijo con sinceridad, para que supiera que no mentía.  
    —Gracias, mamá, pero estaré bien, de verdad.  
    —¿Seguro que no quieres llevarte mi katana?  
    Ranma esbozó la primera sonrisa de aquella mañana, aunque fue breve y no le llegó a los ojos.  
    —Tranquila, no me hará falta.  
    Ambos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo hasta que Ranma se separó y caminó hasta la puerta de la fachada que daba a la calle.  
    —Gracias de nuevo, Kasumi —dijo volviéndose y alzando un poco la bolsa de comida.  
    Nodoka, que había estado tan preocupada de que su hijo se fuera sin decir adiós y en malos términos con ella, no se dio cuenta del detalle de la cocinera de la casa.  
    —Dios Kasumi, si es que eres un cielo. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por él. —Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella con cariño—. No sé qué haría esta familia sin ti.  
    —No ha sido nada, tía Nodoka. Lo he hecho encantada.  
    Juntas y abrazadas, las dos vieron desde la entrada como la chica pelirroja se fue alejando poco a poco.  
  
***  
      
    En su habitación, Akane respiró con alivio cuando supo que Nodoka se hubo ido. Volvió a su diario, donde el último párrafo escrito estaba inacabado. Releyó las palabras de aquel día, con las que había pretendido descargarse. Destilaban, en su mayor parte, odio y rencor hacia Ranma, por dejarla, por preferir a otras antes que a ella, por no ser suficiente para él, por hacerla sentir prescindible, utilizada, pero sobre todo, por haberla hecho sentir un amor tan sublime que le había parecido mágico, extraordinario, y que sin embargo, ahora, la desgarraba y destrozaba por dentro. Continuó escribiendo un par de páginas más, hasta que sintió que no había nada más que contar. No es que se sintiera mucho mejor después de guardar el diario en su sitio, aunque sí le sirvió para calmarse y quitarse un pequeño peso de encima vertiendo sus pensamientos sobre el papel.  
    Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la ventana para abrirla e inspirar un poco de aire fresco. El sol seguía luciendo con su esplendor desde lo alto del cielo, bañando Nerima en una postal de una primavera temprana. Era mientras admiraba su pueblo natal que la figura de una joven pelirroja apareció en su campo de visión. Iba caminando descalza por la calle, con la ropa tres tallas más grande de las que le eran necesarias, la voluminosa mochila a la espalda y las manos llenas a cada lado del cuerpo. El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando Ranma le devolvió la mirada desde aquella distancia. Sin dejar de caminar, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en ella lo que le pareció una eternidad, aunque sólo fueron segundos. Akane se quedó clavada en el sitio, congelada por su dura y fría expresión. Al final, fue él quien rompió el contacto siguiendo adelante y sin volver la vista atrás.  
    Si Akane pensó que había sido ya demasiado hiriente oírle decir que no se casaría con ella y que rompía el compromiso, peor aún fue verle marchar como si ella no hubiera significado absolutamente nada, sólo una piedra más en el camino.  
  
***  
  
_Finales de septiembre (alrededor de cuatro años más tarde)._  
     
    La melodía de su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, mezclándose con las voces de la televisión. Tumbado como estaba sobre el sofá, Ranma alargó el brazo y cogió el dispositivo que vibraba encima de la mesa baja del salón. No reconoció el número que parpadeaba en la pantalla, pero cogió la llamada igualmente.  
    —¿Diga?  
    Obtuvo por respuesta unas interferencias, hasta que por fin consiguió escuchar al otro interlocutor.  
    —¡Ranma, soy Ryoga! —La voz sonaba lejana, pero aún así pudo distinguirla.  
    —¡Hombre Ryoga! —exclamó con alegría incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el sofá—. ¡Tío, cuánto tiempo! —Se cambió el móvil de oreja y alargó de nuevo el brazo para alcanzar el mando a distancia y bajar el volumen de la televisión—. ¿Por dónde andas?  
    —Ahora me encuentro en Nikko, en el parque nacional, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Te llamaba para decirte que en un par de semanas estaré en Tokio —contestó su amigo. De fondo se oían ráfagas de viento cada pocos segundos, que dificultaban aún más la conversación—. Que no te extrañe si la conexión se corta, no hay muy buena cobertura aquí.  
    Ryoga se frotó la mano libre contra el pantalón grueso que llevaba puesto. Hacía bastante frío y tenía pinta de que iba a empezar a llover en breve. Había encontrado una cabina de teléfono al aire libre en el pueblo, al menos una que funcionaba, ya que la vez anterior no había tenido tanta suerte.  
    Ranma supo ubicar la localización de su viejo amigo. Había viajado mucho con su padre por Japón cuando todavía le entrenaba y también con la familia Tendo, cuando aún vivían con ellos. Nikko le traía buenos recuerdos que ahora le producían nostalgia y le dejaban un sabor agridulce en la boca. Sus propios compañeros de equipo habían hablado de ir a visitarlo durante un fin de semana, aunque nunca lo habían llevado a cabo. La ciudad se encontraba en las montañas de la prefectura de Tochigi, en la región de Kanto, a unos ciento cuarenta kilómetros al norte de Tokio. Los templos y santuarios que albergaba, además de los balnearios que había en los alrededores, lo habían convertido en un lugar muy visitado por turistas, tanto japoneses como internacionales.  
    —No te preocupes —dijo quitándole importancia el chico de la trenza—. Entonces si vas a estar por aquí tenemos que vernos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. ¿Sabes más o menos cuándo llegarás?  
    —Intentaré estar ahí el viernes de esa semana por la mañana. Creo que es el día catorce, pero no estoy seguro, no tengo un calendario delante. Iré con Akari. —Se le escuchó de nuevo un poco entrecortado.  
    —Genial, tengo ganas de veros a los dos. Imagino que querrás ver a los demás, ¿no? —preguntó refiriéndose a los amigos en común que habían hecho en Nerima.  
    —Claro que sí, hace un montón que no les veo y me gustaría saber qué tal les va.  
    Una nueva oleada de interferencias se interpuso entre ambos y Ranma temió haber perdido la conexión.  
    —¿Ryoga, sigues ahí? ¿Me escuchas? —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el salón. Tardó unos segundos en escuchar la contestación, pero al final la voz de Ryoga se oyó más clara cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, de modo que Ranma se quedó quieto en ese lugar.  
    —Sí, te escucho. Es que hace un día muy malo aquí y esta cabina parece que ha tenido tiempos mejores —respondió el joven de la bandana amarilla y negra. —Bueno, y no hace falta decirlo, pero también me gustaría ver a tus colegas de equipo, a Keiko, Syuho, Hwong… Quiero que me cuenten todos los cotilleos de tu universidad y de vuestro campeonato —añadió con un deje burlón.  
    Ranma sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo por dónde iba. Ryoga, al igual que Shampoo y Mousse, había conocido a varios de sus amigos de la facultad y de las artes marciales hacía tiempo y todos habían congeniado bastante bien. Le resultaba curioso verlos a todos juntos cuando coincidían, sus amistades del pasado junto con las del presente. Era una mezcla extraña, pero muy divertida, porque los viejos conocidos de Nerima solían relatar anécdotas hilarantes de cuando eran adolescentes mientras que los de la universidad revelaban sucesos e historias más recientes, pero igual de graciosas. En ambos casos, todos acababan riendo, muchas veces a costa del propio Ranma, algo que ya no le importaba tanto. A lo largo de esos años había aprendido a tomarse las cosas con mucho más humor y estaba agradecido por ello.  
    —Sabes que en eso no habrá problema, se alegrarán mucho de verte —dijo tocando con sus dedos el cristal que tenía delante.  
    —¡Entonces perfecto! Seguro que nos lo pasaremos en grande —indicó Ryoga animado tapándose el otro oído con la mano por el viento para poder escuchar mejor a Ranma.                  
    —Y que lo digas. Tú tranquilo que yo me encargo de organizarlo todo.  
    —Querrás decir más bien que Ukyo lo hará —le corrigió su amigo con guasa no tragándose el anzuelo.  
    Ranma puso los ojos en blanco sintiéndose cazado, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo al final sobre sus labios. Ryoga le conocía demasiado bien.  
    —Vale, sí. Yo soy un negado para estas cosas, pero la ayudaré —intentó defenderse.  
    —Ya decía yo —escuchó decir a su amigo entre risas—. ¿Qué tal te va todo por ahí? ¿Las clases bien? Vi hace unas semanas que mordiste el polvo contra Ikuta Yusuke antes de las vacaciones… —Hubo de nuevo algunas interferencias, pero Ranma consiguió entender el mensaje. Bufó al oír la última frase. Sí, le tocaba aguantar las pullas de Ryoga cada vez que perdía un combate. “El muy capullo se cree que esta liga es un camino de rosas. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haría él si compitiera de forma oficial”.  
    Ranma le contó de forma resumida cómo le había ido el último trimestre con las asignaturas, y respecto a la competición, se justificó diciendo que aunque hubiera perdido ese combate, seguía manteniendo una puntuación bastante buena en comparación con el resto de luchadores. Por su parte, Ryoga le puso al día de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses. Se había estado dedicando de forma voluntaria, y en distintos lugares, a ayudar a chicos con problemas, a los que las diferentes asociaciones llevaban de excursión en grupos para conocer lugares cercanos. Ryoga solía apuntarse a aquellos programas en los que las artes marciales eran de valía para encauzar a los chicos, y hasta el momento le había proporcionado mucha satisfacción.    
    —¿Sabes a quién me encontré hace poco? —dijo Ranma cambiando de tema.  
    —¿A quién? —inquirió intrigado su amigo.  
    —A Akane.  
    El nombre quedó suspendido sobre la línea unos segundos. Ryoga abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque los volvió a cerrar cuando el viento helado le cruzó la espalda.  
    —¿Akane? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? —Quería los detalles. Había sido testigo, sin buscarlo realmente, tanto por parte de Ranma como de Akane, de cómo les había afectado la separación cuando él decidió romper el compromiso e irse del Dojo Tendo.  
    —En una discoteca del centro, iba con un grupo de amigas. La vi justo cuando se marchaban.  
    —¿Y fue bien? ¿Qué tal la viste? —Ryoga esperó que no hubieran acabado discutiendo, como había sido el estilo de ambos en el instituto.  
    —Sí, hablamos un poco. La vi algo cambiada, pero estaba... estaba guapísima, macho —confesó recordándola, su reflejo en el cristal mostrando una sonrisa al pensar en la chica de la que había estado enamorado—. No pude apartar mis ojos de ella.  
    —¿Por qué no la invitas a nuestra quedada? —sugirió Ryoga, pensando rápido.  
    —¿Qué? Tienes que estar de broma... ¿O es que quieres que me mande a la mierda después de haber estado prácticamente cuatro años sin vernos? —exclamó el chico de la trenza, totalmente opuesto a la idea.  
    Cuando se vieron la noche de la discoteca, justo antes de despedirse, Ranma quedó con Akane en que la llamaría un día para quedar y verse. De eso a invitarla a una reunión de viejos amigos donde volvería a encontrarse con sus ex prometidas, motivos que en gran parte provocaron su ruptura, le pareció de entrada excesivo y cruel.  
    —¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por Ukyo y Shampoo?  
    —¿Tú qué crees, lince? —dijo Ranma algo exasperado.  
    —Pero tío, si han pasado varios años. ¿En serio crees que Akane se va a molestar por eso? Hablas como si ella no hubiera seguido adelante con su vida, igual que lo has hecho tú. —Hacía meses que Ryoga no veía a Akane, pero sabía que tenía un corazón del tamaño del firmamento. No era algo que supiese porque sí, sino porque lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos después de que Akane descubriera que él era P-chan. Intuía que lo mismo ocurriría con Ranma, que por muy mal que hubiesen terminado, Akane no le guardaría rencor por tanto tiempo.  
    “En eso puede que tenga razón”, pensó el chico de la trenza, ponderando si realmente valía la pena invitarla.  
    —No sé, Ryoga… Creo que es arriesgarse demasiado —dijo indeciso acariciándose la nuca.  
    —No seas gallina. —Le provocó el chico con nula orientación—. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces.  
    Ranma tardó en contestar, hasta que vio que no tenía mucho que perder. Akane podía simplemente decirle que prefería no ir y él, como buen ex prometido y antiguo amigo, respetaría su decisión.  
    —Está bien, lo intentaré —accedió—. Supongo que en un par de semanas veremos el resultado.  
    —Eso es lo que quiero oír —dijo Ryoga contento de la decisión de su amigo—.  Te voy a ir dejando, tengo que volver con el grupo.  
    —De acuerdo. Nos vemos dentro de nada, si eres capaz de no perderte y llegar a tiempo, ¿eh, cerdito? —dijo Ranma con sorna—. Ah no, espera, que vienes con Akari, tu salvadora.  
    —¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un idiota? Ya no me transformo en cerdo —su voz denotaba a partes iguales hastío y resignación.  
    —¡Sí, y es gracias a mí! —alzó la voz el chico de la trenza sonriendo—. Aún estoy esperando a que me des las gracias.  
    —Tranquilo, te las daré en cuanto llegue. Espero que estés preparado y en forma —le avisó Ryoga con un deje divertido antes de colgar.


	2. Capítulo 1. El reencuentro

_Finales de marzo. Tres semanas tras la marcha de Ranma del Dojo Tendo._  
  
    Nadie en la casa Tendo estuvo dispuesto a admitir que la ausencia de Ranma se notó más de lo esperado. Ya no se oían gritos, ni chapuzones en el estanque, ni discusiones, ni gente corriendo por el tejado, ni peleas intempestivas a cualquier hora del día. El silencio se fue colando poco a poco por ventanas y puertas, sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo en cada una de las estancias, especialmente en el dojo. La verdad les golpeó duramente a todos en la cara. Aquel joven artista marcial irreverente y espabilado había llenado la casa de vida con su presencia, y ahora que no estaba, no sólo le echaban de menos sino que sentían que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.  
    Soun, al principio, se mantuvo sereno y meditativo, esperando en cualquier momento la vuelta del joven Saotome, que era lo que Genma le aseguraba que ocurriría. Pero los días pasaban y pasaban y Ranma no aparecía. Al cabo de tres semanas, tras la vuelta de una semana se vacaciones en la isla de Okinawa, a dos horas y media de distancia de Tokio en avión, el anfitrión se empezó a poner nervioso.  
    —¿De verdad vas a permitir que tu hijo rompa el compromiso? —le preguntó una tarde especialmente fría después de comer. Fumaba tabaco de una pipa a la que le pegaba largas caladas. Sólo Kasumi y Nodoka les hacían compañía, haciendo que prestaban atención a las previsiones del tiempo en la televisión.  
    —Soun, ya te lo dije, seguro que necesita unas semanas por su cuenta, para aclararse las ideas, nada más. La riña con Akane habrá sido más seria de lo que pensamos. Seguro que se presenta uno de estos días. —Sentado a su derecha y fumando también, Genma se centró de nuevo en completar el sudoku del periódico de aquel día.  
    —Sí, lo sé, fue lo que dijiste la última vez, pero ya han pasado casi tres semanas y tu chaval no ha dado signos de vida.  
    El hombre con la maldición del panda ahogado levantó la mirada del papel y sonrió, intentando aparentar normalidad.  
    —Amigo mío, nuestros hijos están en esa edad complicada entre la adolescencia y la adultez. Dales tiempo, ya verás como se resuelve todo.  
    Soun no dijo nada más al respecto, pero dio la impresión de estar guardándose sus propios pensamientos.  
    Un par de noches más tarde, en la habitación de huéspedes, Nodoka sacó el asunto a su marido mientras preparaba el futón para que pudieran irse a dormir.  
    —Genma, deberíamos ir pensando en irnos de aquí. Ranma no va a volver y estamos abusando de la hospitalidad de los Tendo.  
    El hombre-panda, de rodillas en el suelo al otro lado del futón, negó con la cabeza a la vez que ayudaba a su esposa con las sábanas.  
    —Niño malcriado, que no aprecia lo que tiene —maldijo por lo bajo—. Irse de esa manera, romper el compromiso… ¿Pero quién se cree que es? —El día anterior había ido a buscarle a la residencia de estudiantes-atletas en donde iba vivir durante su primer año de universidad. Le había exigido, primero de buenas, que volviera al Dojo Tendo, para al final acabar haciéndolo a base de puños y patadas, que era lo único que su vástago parecía entender. Ranma se negó en rotundo, exclamando que antes muerto que volver a aquella casa. Cuando su hijo consiguió vencerle rápida y limpiamente, le volvió a echar en cara que la idea del matrimonio concertado había sido de él y de Soun, no suya y de Akane. _¡Haber tenido más hijos, porque conmigo lo llevas claro!_ , le escupió antes darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejándole tirado en el suelo. Imaginar tener un segundo hijo con el carácter de Ranma dio a Genma dolor de cabeza  
    —Es hijo de su padre —comentó Nodoka, mirándole de refilón—. ¿Acaso no te lo llevaste cuando era apenas un crío, alejándole de mí? —dijo dando a entender que Genma había hecho lo que le había dado la gana sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos como madre por aquel entonces.  
    —Si no lo hubiera hecho, no sería ni la mitad de buen artista marcial de lo que es hoy. La perfección y la experiencia exigen sacrificio —se defendió. Eso era lo que había deseado para Ranma, que se convirtiera en un experto en el estilo Saotome de lucha indiscriminada para luego así poder continuar el legado con la única otra familia que las practicaba, los Tendo.  
    —Lo sé y lo comprendo, y me llena de orgullo lo que has hecho con él. Pero a dónde quiero llegar es a que él quiere decidir por sí mismo y puede que sea con esto con lo que quiera demostrarlo.  
    —No sabe todo lo que hay en juego —murmuró Genma cerrando los ojos fuertemente, queriendo que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en que su hijo perpetuara las tradiciones de su familia... Pensar que no iba a ser así le creaba un agujero de vacío en el estómago que ni la comida era capaz de llenar.  
    —Puede que sí lo sepa y que aún así no quiera llevarlo a cabo —razonó Nodoka—. Lo mejor sería dejarles tranquilos por una temporada. Los dos se vieron en el instituto durante los últimos días de clase antes de la graduación y ni así hicieron las paces. Akane ya estaba rara de por sí antes de que Ranma se fuera y ahora va por ahí como un fantasma. He intentado varias veces sonsacarle qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pero no quiere contarme nada.  
    —No lo entiendo. De verdad que no entiendo qué puede haber pasado entre ellos para haber llegado a esto —dijo el marido golpeando una de las almohadas antes de dejarla sobre el futón—. Todos sabemos que se quieren y que hacen muy buena pareja, en especial tras lo ocurrido en China, por mucho que se empeñen en negarlo.  
    —Puede que después de todo no estén destinados a estar juntos, Genma —indicó la mujer con tristeza tras unos segundos—, y si lo están, el tiempo pondrá las cosas en su sitio.  
    El tema volvió a salir a la semana siguiente, y a la siguiente también. Genma intentó calmar a su camarada de toda la vida de distintas maneras: quitándole importancia al asunto, diciéndole que no se preocupase, y a veces incluso dándole largas. Pero llegó un momento en que ya no tuvo más argumentos que ofrecer.  
    —Es obvio que no va a volver, ha pasado más de un mes. —Soun caminaba por el salón, inquieto, con las manos sobre las caderas sin prestar atención al precioso camisón rosado-púrpura que el cielo había escogido para acostarse. La familia al completo había terminado de cenar hacía un rato, Nabiki saliendo después con su pandilla, Kasumi y Nodoka yendo a la cocina para limpiar y secar los cacharros, y el maestro y Akane retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones. Genma estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas frente la mesa, donde la partida de go había quedado olvidada hacía unos minutos—. Ni aún después de hablar con su madre muestra indicios de que vaya a aparecer. —Ranma había llamado en dos ocasiones a la casa Tendo en todo ese tiempo, siempre para hablar con Nodoka. La primera, al cabo de unos días desde su partida, fue para que decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupase, la segunda, dos semanas más tarde y donde Kasumi tomó el recado, para dejar un número al que llamar si necesitaba encontrarle—. ¿Entonces qué? Se suponía que teníamos un trato. Puedo responder por mi hija, que aunque no quiera contarme nada y vaya como un alma en pena, sigue aquí y no ha tenido la desfachatez de romper el compromiso, pero tu hijo... Se supone que es él quien ha de continuar con el legado de esta escuela junto con ella, y nos ha dejado a todos en la estacada.  
    Genma suspiró con pesar, sabedor de que no le quedaban cartas por jugar.  
    —¿Y qué quieres que haga, Soun? —le preguntó con tono derrotado alzando los hombros y las manos.  
    —Que se ciña a lo que pactamos. ¿O es que no puedes controlarle? —dijo molesto poniendo en entredicho su papel como padre.  
    Saotome, ofendido, levantó la cara para mirar a su amigo.  
    —Eso ya no es tan fácil, ya no es un crío al que pueda encauzar a mi favor. Ya casi está hecho un hombre hecho y derecho, y es fuerte, rápido, e inteligente a la hora de luchar, y que por encima de todo quiere tomar sus propias decisiones.  
    Soun pegó una palmetada sobre el panel que separaba el salón del pasillo que daba al estanque koi.  
    —¡Por eso mismo lo quiero en esta escuela y casado con mi hija! —exclamó.  
    —Pero tú mismo has visto con tus propios ojos que cada vez me cuesta más pararle los pies y vencerle en un combate. No puedo simplemente hacer magia y obligarle a quedarse aquí.  
    —No me vengas con tonterías, Genma, que el abuelo Happosai tiene casi un siglo de edad y lucha como si tuviera treinta. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hace ya tantos años? Nuestro sueño era unir nuestras familias, nuestras escuelas, para crear algo conjunto que perdure en la historia y nos haga mejores. ¿Qué ha pasado con ese sueño?  
    —Ha pasado que Ranma y Akane se han hecho mayores, y que como has podido ver, no quieren seguir el deseo de sus padres.  
    —Habla por tu parte, Akane sigue aquí, no es ella la que se ha ido.  
    —Sí, sigue aquí, pero eso no significa que quiera casarse con mi hijo. Ella es parte del problema, Soun.  
    —No intentes echarle la culpa a Akane. De entre Ranma y ella ambos sabemos quién de los dos ha tenido que soportar y conformarse con más. ¿Otras prometidas? ¿Una maldición? ¿Destrozos cada dos por tres? ¿Contrincantes que se presentan a cualquier hora presentando batalla? Tu hijo tiene un bagaje muy pesado para lo joven que es.  
    —¿De verdad nos vamos a poner en ese plan? Puedo entender que te preocupe el futuro de la escuela y que por eso hables así, pero recuerda que yo quiero esto tanto como tú. A ti te cubre la parte de tener un heredero y a mí la de tener un dojo, lo entiendo. Yo simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que hay y estoy intentando ser franco. No sé si voy a conseguir convencer a Ranma de que vuelva.  
    —Y yo te digo que me sentiré muy decepcionado si el matrimonio no se lleva a cabo. Te doy hasta el final de primavera, Genma. Si para entonces Ranma no ha vuelto, buscaré a otro.  
    “Si llega a eso, dudo que encuentres a uno tan bueno como mi hijo”, pensó el padre de familia de los Saotome.  
  
***  
  
_Presente. Mediados de septiembre._  
  
    “¿Dónde demonios lo habré metido?”, se preguntó un Ranma de veintidós años sentado en el suelo de su habitación rodeado de libros a medio abrir relacionados con las artes marciales y deportes de combate. A lo largo de los años había ido acumulando ejemplares de todo tipo llegando a confeccionar su particular _colección_ sobre el tema, a la que le había cogido cariño. Algunos databan de los viajes que había hecho con su padre por Japón y China, los cuales mostraban el embate de aquellos años con cubiertas usadas y llenas de dobleces, páginas amarilleadas o lomos desgastados. Puede que no le gustara la literatura per se ni leer libros de ficción, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte que él practicaba le interesaba y lo engullía. Tenía más en el piso que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo cerca de la universidad, aquellos que quería tener más a mano, pero el resto se habían quedado en el apartamento de sus padres, cogiendo polvo hasta que en una tarde como aquella, Ranma se sentaba a mirarlos y releía ciertas secciones.  
    Dejando a un lado el manual que tenía en las manos sobre taekwondo, se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la cocina descalzo. Llevaba puestos unos cómodos pantalones deportivos grises y una camiseta de manga corta color granate con el emblema de su universidad en la parte frontal. Se detuvo bajo el umbral, elevando las manos hasta apoyarlas sobre el dintel, viendo a su madre ataviada con el delantal preparando la cena.  
    —Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de un libro de kenpo con la tapa amarilla que tenía en el instituto? ¿Sabes cuál te digo? Uno que estaba bastante estropeado y que forré para evitar que se cayera a pedazos.  
    Nodoka, que estaba cortando verduras, se detuvo un momento para mirar a su hijo, apoyando el cuchillo sobre la encimera.  
    —¿No está en tu habitación? —preguntó alzando las cejas.  
    —No, y sé que tampoco lo tengo en el piso.  
    La madre se limpió las manos en un paño, pensando.  
    —¿Has mirado en el armario de la entrada? Hay cosas tuyas ahí guardadas. —Ante la negativa de su hijo, Nodoka caminó hacia él para salir de la cocina, éste dejándole espacio para hacerlo. Ranma la siguió hasta el armario empotrado del vestíbulo. Su madre deslizó una de las puertas correderas y señaló el estante superior, al que ella no llegaba sin el uso de una escalera. —Mira a ver en esas cajas. Si no, puede que esté en el armario del pasillo, aunque lo dudo.  
    —De acuerdo —dijo Ranma disponiéndose a bajar las cajas que ella le había indicado. Si había alguien que sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en aquella diminuta casa, esa era su madre, que hacía del arte del orden un pasatiempo bello a la vista.  
    Nodoka se apartó para no estorbar, viendo la facilidad con la que su hijo llegó a los bultos.  
    —Si el libro no aparece, entonces lo más probable es que se quedara en el Dojo Tendo —concluyó, limpiándose las manos una vez más en el delantal por inercia.  
    —Entendido, madre. Gracias —pronunció el chico llevándose la primera caja a su habitación.  
    Nodoka corrió la puerta para cerrar el armario, observando la figura en retirada de su hijo, que desapareció en el interior de su dormitorio. Reflexionó acerca del tiempo que había tenido que pasar para que la sola mención de aquel lugar de Nerima o de la familia que ahí vivía no le pusiera de mal humor o a la defensiva. Meses, años… Nodoka había sido testigo del dolor que la ruptura con los Tendo, en especial con Akane, había provocado en su retoño, por mucho que hubiera querido ocultarlo. Eventualmente, dejó de afectarle o aprendió a camuflarlo. Como se solía decir: ‘el tiempo lo cura todo’. Pero en el proceso Ranma había cambiado y ya no era el mismo chico optimista e ingenuo que se había encontrado al reunirse con él y con Genma tras años de estar separados.  
    —¿Queda mucho para la cena? Me está entrando hambre —le oyó decir mientras volvía para coger la segunda caja del suelo. Su hijo y la comida. “Eso sí que no ha cambiado”, pensó con ternura mientras le acompañaba en parte del camino por el pasillo. Lo mismo podía decir de su marido.  
    —Estará como en media hora más o menos —le informó parándose en la entrada de su cuarto. Vio todos los libros desperdigados por el suelo formando un abanico.  
    —Genial. Voy a ver si encuentro el libro este. —Se puso de rodillas delante de una de las cajas y comenzó a abrirla.  
    —Muy bien —se despidió Nodoka con una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta a la cocina recordando cómo cuando aún era muy pequeño su hijo también había desplegado por el suelo sus juguetes de esa misma manera.  
    Ropa. Eso fue lo que Ranma se encontró en la parte superior de la primera caja, pero no de su talla. Era la ropa que había utilizado como _Ranko_ durante los dos años que había vivido bajo el techo de los Tendo. Pantalones, faldas, jerseys, sujetadores, bragas, vestidos, cinturones, medias, camisetas. Estaba todo ahí. Según la fue apartando, poniéndola en varios montones a su alrededor, los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza, mostrándole episodios y aventuras donde había llevado cierta prenda o conjunto. Sintió nostalgia por la despreocupación y la ingenuidad de aquella época. Sí, había tenido problemas, malentendidos, discusiones y mil y una batallas que luchar, pero siempre habían ocurrido bajo la seguridad del paraguas que ofrecían el tener un hogar y el arropamiento de su prometida y sus familias. No fue hasta un tiempo después de marcharse del Dojo Tendo que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acomodado en Nerima y de que había dado por sentado cosas y a personas que luego echaría en falta.  
    Ranma no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado años antes de romper el compromiso y marcharse del Dojo Tendo, aunque en incontables ocasiones se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. El llevarlo a cabo le supuso un buen jarro de agua fría de vuelta a la realidad que durante meses fue difícil de tragar. Viéndolo con la perspectiva que daba el paso del tiempo, tampoco podía decir que las cosas le hubieran ido mal. Estudiaba en una buena universidad con una beca completa, estaba en lo alto de la competición de artes marciales mixtas de primera división de todo Japón a nivel universitario, había hecho nuevos amigos y amigas (y mantenido los que ya tenía), seguía empapándose de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle crecer como luchador, su madre estaba en su vida, se había soltado bastante más en su vida sentimental y hasta se había desecho de la maldición. No, no estaba nada mal. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa sardónica mientras terminaba de sacar el vestuario de su ya inexistente versión femenina. ¿A quién quería engañar? En toda aquella panorámica que era su vida había un boquete del tamaño de un cráter hecho por un meteorito llamado Akane. Ranma resopló meditando si había sido una buena idea abrir aquella caja que desenterraba su pasado, hasta que vio lo que quedaba en el fondo de la misma.  
    —Aquí estás… —susurró cuando reconoció la cubierta amarilla de su manual de kenpo encima de otros libros, cuadernos y revistas, las comisuras de su boca alzándose por fin. Introdujo la mano para cogerlo a la vez que decía en voz alta—: ¡Mamá, ya lo he encontrado!  
    —¡Me alegro, hijo! —escuchó de vuelta.  
    Se sentó sobre el trasero con las piernas cruzadas a la vez que abría el libro, pasando las hojas para ver las anotaciones y dibujos que había hecho cuando no era más que un simple mocoso. Aquel manual había viajado con él desde que se lo comprara (sí, comprado, no robado por una vez) su padre en un mercadillo de segunda mano en quién sabía qué pueblo de los muchos que habían recorrido, sobre los nueve o diez años. Estaba hecho polvo, lleno de manchas y arrugas, y con algunas páginas a punto de desprenderse, pero a Ranma no le importaba. Comprendía todo aquello que se podía necesitar saber sobre el kenpo y su filosofía, explicado de forma sencilla y concisa, con imágenes que ayudaban a entender el material. Desde luego, era mucho mejor manual que otros más modernos que Ranma había visto en tiendas y librerías. Decidió que se lo llevaría al piso para echarle una buena ojeada. A veces sentía que volviendo a las raíces de lo que había aprendido como artista marcial daba con la solución de algún movimiento o técnica que se le resistía en el presente.  
    Volvió su atención a la caja y sacó lo que quedaba dentro de ella para revisarlo. En seguida sus ojos se desviaron a un libro en concreto. Era el regalo que Akane le había hecho las últimas navidades que había pasado con los Tendo. Trataba sobre los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano. La edición estaba prácticamente nueva. Sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, Ranma recordó como tras las fiestas de aquel año apenas había tenido tiempo de leérselo entre el instituto y la preparación de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, y después cuando Akane empezó a hacerle el vacío simplemente se le quitaron las ganas. Dudó unos segundos sobre si abrirlo o no, sabiendo de antemano lo que contenía. Levantó la cubierta despacio, y ahí, en la primera hoja apareció la caligrafía cuidada y estilizada de la que había sido su verdadera prometida.  
  
_Querido Ranma,_  
 _Sé que algún día llegarás a dominar la técnica del Corazón Suspendido y ojalá que este libro te ayude a hacerlo. Sólo espero, como bien sabes, que nunca tengas que llegar a usarla. ¡Qué conste que el Dr. Tofu me ha ayudado en la elección! No tengo ninguna duda de que llegarás muy lejos como artista marcial y de que te convertirás en uno de los mejores que haya podido ver este país. En cualquier caso, para mí ya eres el mejor._  
 _Akane_  
  
    Ranma sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía al releer aquellas palabras, su garganta quedándose seca. Puede que las cosas entre ellos hubiesen acabado mal, pero lo cierto era que hubo un breve periodo de tiempo en el que lo que habían tenido había sido auténtico, y que quizás por eso aquella dedicatoria aún tuviera el poder de afectarle. Recordó como Akane, unos días después de regalárselo, le confesó que no había puesto una dedicatoria más íntima para no levantar sospechas entre sus familias de que en realidad estaban juntos. Ranma carraspeó mientras cogía el libro por el lomo con su mano izquierda y con el pulgar de la derecha pasaba las páginas. A día de hoy seguía entrenando para perfeccionar la técnica mencionada. No tenía del todo claro si era capaz de llevarla a cabo, ya que no era algo que pudiera poner en práctica así como así. Era una técnica muy peligrosa y de muy difícil ejecución. De pronto, el libro se quedó abierto por un lugar en concreto, bastante al principio del volumen, una pequeña foto tamaño carné mirándole de vuelta. Sin quererlo, su pulso se aceleró de nuevo. Era la foto de Akane que Ryoga se había llevado en el viaje a China y que en última instancia se había quedado él. Estaba desgastada, pero la imagen se había conservado bien a pesar de las aventuras a las que había sobrevivido. La cogió entre sus dedos, dándole media vuelta para ver que no había ninguna inscripción en la parte trasera y después volver a la cara frontal. Se quedó ensimismado observando el rostro de la Akane de dieciséis años, a medias entre la resignación y la añoranza. Ranma suspiró, sabiendo lo que acontecería. En los últimos años había aprendido que seguía un patrón de conducta mental con respecto a Akane, quien cada cierto tiempo volvía de sus cenizas para quedarse unos días o semanas en su cabeza y mostrarle que de todas las facetas de su vida, la única que se había quedado sin resolver había sido _ella_. El detonante podía ser cualquier cosa que le recordara a su forma de ser, de vestir, de actuar; una canción, una expresión, una prenda de ropa. Entonces, de un día para otro, se volvía a olvidar de ella como si sólo hubiera sido un espejismo y seguía con su vida como si nada, como si Akane no hubiera sido la chica que le había dejado el corazón malherido.  
    Volviendo a dejar la foto donde estaba, se preguntó qué sería de ella. Su madre y Kasumi habían mantenido el contacto durante todo aquel tiempo, principalmente en festivos o cumpleaños, y su madre, sobre todo al principio, le informaba sobre su ex prometida, aún cuando él le hubiese reiterado muchas veces que no estaba interesado en saber nada de ella. Era por eso que Ranma sabía que Akane estudiaba en la Universidad de Tokio, que años atrás había empezado a cursar una carrera de humanidades y que jugaba en el equipo de voleibol de la Todai. Por parte de Ryoga sabía que su antigua _marimacho_ había finalmente descubierto un par de años atrás quién era realmente P-chan, y según su amigo la retribución había sido proporcionada al engaño cometido. Y por parte de su padre supo que Akane se había echado novio.  
  
_Flashback. Alrededor de un año antes._  
  
    Genma llegó a casa sobre las once de la noche de aquel viernes de otoño, quitándose los zapatos y colgando la chaqueta en el perchero que había en la entrada. Saludó a su esposa en el salón, quien se había quedado despierta esperándolo viendo la tele. Genma se sentó a su lado en el suelo, tapándose con la manta eléctrica que salía de debajo de la mesa baja de madera, parecida a la que habían disfrutado en la casa Tendo, pero de menor tamaño.  
    —¿Y Ranma?  —preguntó el hombre sirviéndose en un vaso agua de una jarra que descansaba sobre la mesa.  
    —Ya se ha metido en la cama. Mañana compite temprano —respondió Nodoka.  
    Genma asintió y aprovechó para beber. El matrimonio se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, los sonidos y el resplandor de las imágenes de televisor haciéndoles compañía.  
    En su habitación, Ranma había estado ojeando una revista de viajes hasta que había decidido apagar las luces y dormirse. Quería estar descansado para el combate del día siguiente. Sin embargo, el sueño le evadió y no hizo más que dar vueltas sobre el colchón. Al final acabó levantándose para ir al baño, por hacer algo y despejarse un poco, pero se detuvo cuando tras abrir la puerta despacio escuchó a su padre.  
    —Me he encontrado con Soun Tendo en el centro esta tarde.  
    —¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tal está? Hace tiempo que no hablo con Kasumi. Debería de llamarla —dijo su madre con los impecables modales de siempre.  
    —Está bien, como siempre. Desde luego que bastante más contento que cuando nos marchamos de su casa.  
    La salida de los Saotome del Dojo Tendo había sido un episodio triste y desalentador para ambas partes. Para Genma en particular había sido una verdadera decepción y una fuente de frustración. Tantos años entrenando a Ranma, y desde tan pequeño, llevándoselo a un sinfín de lugares, intentando inculcarle la vida del guerrero, enseñarle todo lo que sabía y más sobre las artes marciales, llegando incluso a forzar por error el aprendizaje de la técnica Garras de Gato y visitando también por equivocación el campo de los manantiales malditos de China, sin poder disfrutar de la familia ni de los placeres de la vida cotidiana. Todo aquello, todo aquel tiempo, esfuerzo y sufrimiento para nada, para acabar de patitas en la calle después de dos años viviendo como reyes en la casa Tendo. No sólo eso, sino que la estampida de su hijo le había dejado en muy mal lugar frente a su amigo de toda la vida, y por ende, ante su familia.  
    —¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Nodoka, intuyendo por la forma desganada de hablar de su marido que la respuesta no sería algo agradable.  
    —Parece ser que Akane se ha echado novio y que el chico no es un cualquiera, sabe de artes marciales —explicó el hombre-panda—. Soun ya le ha conocido y dice que se siente más tranquilo, sabiendo que el futuro de la escuela está asegurado.  
    Ranma, de pie en su habitación, se quedó petrificado al escucharle.  
    —No te puedes imaginar lo mal que me ha sentado, pero he tenido que callarme —continuó diciendo el padre—. Pensar que podríamos, mejor dicho, que deberíamos ser nosotros los que estuviéramos ahí, y que en lugar de eso llegue otro y nos quite el puesto.  
    Nodoka intentó consolar a su marido poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro más cercano para acariciárselo.  
    —Ya sabes que en esta vida no sale todo como queremos —le dijo—. Era cuestión de tiempo que Akane encontrara a otra persona.  
    Genma bufó, hastiado.  
    —Ranma es un imbécil —maldijo con rabia, recolocándose las gafas sobre la nariz—. Todavía no ha comprendido la oportunidad que ha dejado pasar y de lo que nos ha privado a todos. No sabe lo difícil que es tener un dojo propio hoy en día ni lo que cuesta montar uno desde cero. Se lo puse todo en bandeja, una casa, un dojo, una prometida que es una buena chica, y el muy idiota lo ha tirado todo por la borda, seguramente por alguna gilipollez que tuvo con Akane. —Inspiró hondamente para intentar tranquilizarse—. Me siento como si mi propio hijo me hubiera estafado.  
    —No seas tan duro con él —comentó Nodoka bajando la mano a su regazo—. Tampoco es que le vaya tan mal lejos del Dojo Tendo.  
    —¿Con la tontería de la universidad? —se burló el hombre con desprecio—. ¿Donde no han hecho más que convertir a las artes marciales en un circo? Por favor, Nodoka, que venimos los dos de familias de luchadores. Si nuestros antepasados levantaran la cabeza, estarían retorciéndose en la tumba.  
    Cuando los reclutadores de varias universidades se presentaron años antes en el Dojo Tendo mostrando interés por Ranma, Genma intentó por todos los medios frenar tal empresa. No había estado entre sus planes, ni tampoco entre los de Soun, que su hijo se embarcara en un proyecto de cuatro años que lo mantendría alejado de Nerima, por mucho que se lo hubieran adornado con una beca, una amplia oferta académica, la cantidad de títulos ganados y la calidad de las instalaciones deportivas. El objetivo de Soun y de él había seguido siendo el mismo: que Ranma y Akane se casaran lo antes posible y tomaran de una vez por todas las riendas del gimnasio. Por desgracia, el futuro se había reído en su cara. A pesar de que su hijo se había hecho con el cinturón del campeonato la temporada anterior, que le reconocía como el mejor de su categoría en artes marciales mixtas, Genma no estaba del todo contento con el desarrollo que estaba llevando a cabo como artista marcial. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que Ranma parecía haber entablado una especial relación con su actual y principal entrenador, Toikiu. Genma había estado ahí, en el pabellón a rebosar de gente y de cámaras para poder retransmitir el combate por televisión. Aquello no le había parecido una final de artes marciales, sino más bien un entretenimiento para las masas. Tenía la triste impresión de que su hijo no se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba desviando del camino para convertirse en un auténtico maestro de la Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada.  
    Happosai, Soun y él estaban al tanto de que la forma tradicional de enseñar artes marciales hoy en día estaba decayendo, sobre todo en China. Un verdadero maestro podía enseñar un arte marcial en toda su amplitud a un discípulo dispuesto a aprender durante al menos diez años. Pero como decía Happosai, la juventud de hoy día era débil y no era capaz de soportar la presión. Estar diez años golpeando un poste de madera y entrenando con piedras como pesas para ganar fuerza asustaba a los más jóvenes, que en lugar de intentarlo, se apuntaban al gimnasio de artes marciales mixtas más cercano. Pero había que proteger la herencia cultural y los valores sociales que los métodos de formación tradicionales poseían, insistía el fundador, porque era así como se conseguía a un artista marcial moralmente sano, responsable y mentalmente afilado. Además, ese proceso de entrenamiento tan duro y riguroso eliminaba a aquellos que no estaban preparados, porque el verdadero objetivo era desarrollar y cultivar la energía interna del cuerpo. La mayoría de las artes marciales no eran simplemente artes de lucha, sino también un camino para la iluminación espiritual.  
    Genma no entendía cómo su hijo se había dejado arrastrar hacia una modalidad de artes marciales que nada tenía que ver con lo que él le había enseñado. Lo más curioso era que Ranma ya había hecho la parte más difícil, que había sido estar aprendiendo y _sufriendo_ el arte durante prácticamente toda su vida desde que era pequeño. Todo eso para pasarse a competir y ganar títulos, que no valían para nada, salvo para ser una gratificación inmediata que sólo le iba a llenar la cabeza de pájaros, haciéndole crecer el inmenso ego que ya de por sí tenía.  
    —Al menos se está sacando una carrera, que es más de lo que hemos hecho nosotros, y no hemos tenido que pagar ni un yen —le defendió la madre—. Y en cuanto a las artes marciales, no es para tanto, todo evoluciona.  
    —Sí, ya, quiero ver lo lejos que llega con esa carrera —escupió—. Si no es más que un cabeza de chorlito. Y si se lesiona, y los dioses no lo quieran, no puede volver a practicar, quiero ver qué hace con su vida —añadió Genma volviendo a calentarse—. Se siente muy confiado porque tiene todavía veintiún años, pero espera a que pasen los años y vea cómo funciona realmente el mundo. Para entonces espero que se de cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido.  
    —En el Dojo Tendo no escaparía de la lesiones —dijo Nodoka. “Cierto, pero al menos tendría un buen respaldo detrás con los Tendo”, pensó el marido—. Y sinceramente, tampoco me habría gustado que se hubiera casado con Akane para acabar siendo infeliz. _Tu fin_ no justifica los medios, Genma, por mucho que sientas que Ranma te debe algo. Deja de menospreciarle. Es nuestro único hijo y, yo al menos, estoy muy contenta de lo que está consiguiendo y del hombre en que se está convirtiendo.  
    Genma habló algo por lo bajo entre dientes que Nodoka no pudo comprender y después se quedó en silencio, centrando su atención en la pantalla del televisor.  
    Ranma dejó de escuchar en ese punto, dejando la puerta entreabierta, volviendo hasta la cama en silencio para sentarse en el borde de uno de los laterales. Apoyó los codos sobre los muslos y se quedó muy quieto mirando el suelo del dormitorio. Estaba en _shock_. Akane tenía novio. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero se sentía traicionado. Había rehecho su vida sin él y, para echarle más sal a la herida, no con un tontolaba, sino con alguien que iba a ser capaz de encargarse de dojo, algo que Ranma había soñado con poder hacer con Akane en el futuro. La brecha que había dejado la ruptura con ella en su corazón, y que Ranma había mantenido parcheada como buenamente había podido, se volvió a abrir y empezó a supurar, dejando salir también el veneno que se había acumulado durante todo aquel tiempo. “Es una traidora y una ingrata”, pensó recordando cómo le había rechazado una y otra vez, cuando él lo único que había deseado era estar a su lado. En su conmoción e incipiente enfado, no fue capaz de ver que había querido hacerlo bajo sus propios términos. Sus pensamientos entonces viraron al punto opuesto. “¿Por qué no he sido capaz de olvidarla? Después de las chicas con las que he estado, de Karhila, ¿por qué esa marimacho sigue enquistada en mi cabeza?” Sus manos fueron hasta su cabeza, sus dedos hundiéndose entre los mechones azabache y haciendo presión sobre el cuero cabelludo. “¿Qué cojones esperabas que fuera a pasar, idiota? ¿Que Akane volviera corriendo a tus pies?” se echó en cara a sí mismo. “¿Por qué has esperado tanto? ¿Por qué no retomaste el contacto con ella antes tal y como te propusiste?”  
    En cuanto vio por donde empezaban a ir sus derroteros mentales, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir  de allí. Ahora ya no iba a poder dormir y no pensaba quedarse encerrado en aquel cuartucho llorando por las esquinas. “A la mierda el combate de mañana,” pensó quitándose los pantalones largos del pijama y poniéndose unos negros de entrenamiento y las zapatillas de kung fu. Ahora ya todo le daba igual. Abrió la ventana de su habitación nada más terminar de ponerse una camisa china roja encima de la camiseta que había llevado puesta, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche. Alzándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana, se descolgó del otro lado usando sus manos y piernas y después pegó un salto para caer como un gato en el patio interior del edificio. Menos mal que vivían en un segundo piso.  
    Una vez fuera del portal comenzó a correr calle abajo, sin ninguna dirección en mente, sólo queriendo consumir la quemazón que se le estaba acumulando en el pecho. A los pocos minutos, sus músculos ya calentados, pegó un salto al muro de una casa para empezar a subir de nivel, usando movimientos del _parkour_ para llegar a lo más alto de la estructura. Ante él se extendió el horizonte nocturno de Machida, lleno de tejados y de luces que fue dejando atrás a gran velocidad, queriendo desvanecerse en el esfuerzo físico para no tener que pensar, para no tener que admitir que aquella era la derrota final. Perdió la noción del tiempo, sin saber bien cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo y saltando, sus pulmones trabajando a marchas forzadas. Los tejados de la zona residencial se acabaron en un punto y tuvo que bajar de nuevo al nivel de los mortales, la calle. Siguió corriendo, empezando a sentir sus piernas pesadas y agarrotadas por la tensión y el cabreo. Se adentró en un parque lleno de árboles y senderos cuando le empezó a faltar el aliento. Con un gran salto, se encaramó a un gran cedro, subiendo casi hasta lo más alto, desde donde pudo ver la extensión de todo el parque y de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivían sus padres.  
    —¡AKANE, ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al vacío de la noche, dejando salir la rabia y la impotencia que le ardían por dentro.  
    En el interior del piso, el matrimonio Saotome se preparó para irse a dormir. Cuando Nodoka pasó por delante de la habitación de su hijo y vio la luz aún encendida y la puerta sin cerrar, se asomó para encontrarse la cama vacía y la ventana abierta. Genma se detuvo unos pasos por detrás de su esposa, bajo el umbral.  
    —No está —le dijo a su marido con desasosiego—. ¿Crees que te habrá escuchado?  
    El hombre-panda suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Su hijo quería hacerles creer que había dejado atrás todo lo referente al Dojo Tendo y a Akane, pero era con reacciones como aquella que dejaba claro, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, que no había sido capaz de pasar página. “Puede que le esté bien empleado, así quizás la próxima vez medite más sobre las consecuencias de sus actos”.  
    —No lo sé, pero a estas alturas ya da igual —respondió antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.  
    Nodoka se quedó unos segundos más mirando con tristeza la estancia de su hijo, esperando que volviera pronto y deseando que estuviera bien.  
  
_Fin del flashback._  
  
    La noticia le había sentado como un tiro entonces. Por descontado, perdió el combate del día siguiente, y además desencadenó en él una fase de locura que casi le cuesta el campeonato y que hizo que sus estudios se resintieran. Aparte de eso, poco más sabía de Akane. No sabía si seguía viviendo en Nerima, si seguía practicando artes marciales, si seguía en contacto con la gente del instituto, si seguía teniendo ese temperamento volátil que en más de una ocasión le había lesionado en el pasado, si seguía enganchada a las películas de miedo, si el amarillo seguía siendo su color favorito, si su sonrisa seguía iluminando el mundo... No sabía si era feliz y si se sentía realizada con su vida y su día a día. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? ¿Acaso no había sido él quién la había dejado, quién rompió el compromiso y se marchó del dojo? “No fui yo quien rompió la relación”, se dijo sin olvidar que había sido ella quién se había alejado primero.  
    Ranma cerró el libro con la foto en su interior, una mueca de amargura en la boca, deseando que las cosas del corazón no fueran tan complicadas. Puso el libro junto con el de kenpo de tapa amarilla, decidiendo que también se lo llevaría al piso con él sabiendo que venía recomendado por el Dr. Tofu. Volvió a meter todo en la primera caja más o menos en el orden en que habían estado. Le pediría a su madre que se deshiciera de la ropa que había usado en su forma femenina, que lo vendiese o lo donase, pues ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de quedársela. Abrió la segunda caja para ojear por encima lo que contenía. De nuevo, se encontró con zapatos de Ranko, algo de ropa suya que había quedado ahí olvidada, trofeos, libros y cuadernos del instituto, un juego de mahjong, objetos de cuando vivía en Nerima, como fotos de los Tendo y los Saotome juntos en festividades o las que le había sacado Nabiki a escondidas a su forma femenina y que eventualmente habían acabado en su bolsillo, y folletos, mapas y _souvenirs_ de los lugares que habían visitado en sus viajes de entrenamiento con su padre. Acabó cerrando la caja al ver que guardaba demasiadas cosas que suscitaban recuerdos en él. Bastante había tenido con rememorar a Akane con el libro de puntos de presión y la foto carné. No tenía ganas de seguir merodeando mentalmente por su pasado, no cuando cabía la posibilidad de que le llevara a un estado de tristeza, indiferencia e incomprensión. Ya no podía perder el tiempo con aquello.  
  
***  
  
_Un par de semanas más tarde, en una discoteca del centro de Tokio._  
  
    Sentado sobre un taburete con la copa de alcohol a un lado y una chica de pie entre sus piernas besuqueándole en el cuello, Ranma tamborileaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la superficie lisa de la barra al ritmo de la música _dance_ que sonaba en el local, su otra mano sobre la cintura de la joven. Se había puesto guapo para la ocasión, como la mayoría de las veces que había salido de juerga con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo en los últimos años. Vaqueros oscuros, zapatos de vestir y una camisa azul con las mangas enrolladas dejando entrever sus antebrazos. La cazadora la había dejado en el ropero nada más entrar, para no tener que ir cargando con ella.  
    La noche pintaba bastante bien. Habían llegado hacía unas horas, encontrándose con gente que conocían de la universidad. Miró a lo largo de la barra, encontrándose con la mirada de Keiko un par de metros más allá, conversando con una mujer. Su compañero de piso era de su misma altura, moreno, con una constitución más delgada, pero igual de fibrosa. Aquella noche iba prácticamente vestido de negro. Le vio asentir en su dirección con una sonrisa traviesa cuando la joven con la que estaba flirteando intentó llamar la atención del camarero más cercano para que le sirviera otra bebida. Ranma captó el mensaje: aquella noche Keiko tendría _atracón_ seguro. El chico de la trenza sonrió, asintiendo también, siendo testigo una vez más de cómo su amigo y él habían aprendido a entenderse con una sola mirada en apenas unos años. Todavía recordaba lo mal que le sentó que le venciera el primer día de entrenamientos en tan sólo unos segundos el primer año de universidad, dejándole en evidencia delante del resto de los chicos. Costó limar asperezas al principio, pero Keiko Jirata no era una persona dada a las rencillas, y en poco tiempo hicieron amistad. Ranma le debía mucho. De no haber sido por él aún estaría lamiéndose las heridas que le había dejado Akane, vagando emocionalmente sin rumbo. Fue quien más le animó a salir de su concha para ver que había todo un mundo ahí fuera por descubrir.  
    Su interés se volvió hacia Mai, la chica a la que había conocido aquella noche, quién le susurró unas palabras picantes al oído.  
    —¿De verdad me vas a hacer todo eso? —murmuró Ranma juguetón mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, aspirando el aroma tropical de su cabello.  
    Cuando Ranma, Keiko y Syuho llegaron a la discoteca, fueron directos a la otra barra del local para pedir sus bebidas, que les quedaba más cerca y que se situaba justo en el lado contrario de donde él y Mai estaban en ese instante. Ambas barras se encontraban tres escalones por encima de la pista de baile que había en el centro, dejando ver una panorámica de todo el interior del local. Se encontraron con jugadoras del equipo de fútbol de su misma universidad, la Waseda. Ya habían coincidido en anteriores ocasiones con ellas, no sólo en el ámbito deportivo, sino saliendo de fiesta, y eran unas juerguistas tremendas y muy divertidas. Fueron justamente ellas las que les presentaron a Mai y a su grupo de amigas. El resto fue la magia de la noche. De todas ellas, Mai fue quien más le atrajo y pronto entendió que el sentimiento era mutuo. Tenía un pelo largo precioso color miel y una figura que poco tenía que envidiar a las modelos de los anuncios en televisión. Ataviada con una falda corta oscura, un top ceñido dorado, medias negras y botas altas, Mai era consciente de la atención que acaparaba y lo utilizaba en su propio beneficio, dejando claro que aquel no era su primer rodeo. A los pocos minutos de empezar a hablar con ellas Mai le empezó a hacer ojitos. Ranma no perdió el tiempo y la invitó a una copa. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato algo apartados del grupo, acercando sus caras y alzando la voz para poder entenderse mejor bajo la música atronadora que ponía el DJ. A corta distancia, Ranma apreció que tenía unos ojos muy expresivos aunque quizás una boca demasiado grande. Su busto no parecía estar mal, si bien él ya no ponía muchos reparos a esa parte de la anatomía femenina después de haber estado años sufriendo la incomodidad de unos pechos demasiado voluminosos y pesados en su forma maldita.  
    Mai tenía dos años menos que él y estaba cursando su segundo año de universidad en la Waseda. Estaba todavía indecisa sobre si hacer la carrera de periodismo, su ilusión desde el instituto, o seguir los pasos de su padre estudiando ciencias políticas. Le gustaba la moda y correr, momento en el cual la conversación derivó hacia el deporte. Mai le confesó entre flirteos que le había visto competir en varios de sus combates aquel año y que era ahí donde le había echado el ojo.  
    Ranma estaba habituado a aquella fase de la caza nocturna, donde el intercambio verbal de experiencias era, en la mayoría de los casos, un requisito para el posterior revolcón. La invitó a bailar cuando se acabaron la bebida y Mai le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, no dejando lugar a dudas de hacia dónde quería que se encaminara la noche.  
    El movimiento de sus cuerpos en la pista ayudó a que se desinhibieran bastante más que conversando, riendo, rozándose, saltado al ritmo de la música, hasta que Mai se acercó mucho, restregando su cuerpo contra el de él, mirándole a los ojos, buscando seducirle. Ranma no tardó en bajar la cabeza para besarla, siendo correspondido con ardor, las manos de cada uno explorando al otro con mucha más confianza, aumentando la excitación que burbujeaba en ellos. Así pasaron un buen rato, bailando, intercambiando besos de tornillo, tocándose. Apenas hablaron, ya que era casi imposible entenderse bajo el palpitante volumen de los altavoces. Al final acabaron sedientos y buscaron la barra más próxima para volver a beber. Ranma le ofreció a Mai el taburete que se quedó libre, pero ella lo declinó, por lo que se sentó él en su lugar quedándose ella de pie entre sus piernas.    
    —Bailas bien —dijo Ranma por hacer conversación, una de sus manos acoplándose sobre la cadera femenina. Había visto a chicas que bailaban bastante mejor, como las del equipo de animadoras, Karhila y Kitami en concreto.  
    —Tú no lo haces nada mal. —Mai se acercó a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, y le susurró en el oído insinuante—: Que sepas que bailo mucho mejor en la cama. —“Y espero que quieras comprobarlo,” pensó la chica.  
    Ranma se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara, sonriendo flirteador también.  
    —No lo dudo.  
    Mai le volvió a besar y el chico de la trenza de dejó hacer hasta que sintió que les traían las bebidas. Pagó al camarero y ambos le dieron unos buenos sorbos a sus copas. Estuvieron conversando unos minutos más, Mai aprovechando la cercanía para besarle en los labios de nuevo y de ahí bajar hacia su cuello. Era obvio que no iban a tardar en marcharse de la discoteca para encontrar un lugar más privado donde poder desatar la lujuria que sentían. Fue entonces que Ranma vio a Keiko en la barra con otra chica del grupo de Mai. Después su mirada buscó a Syuho Saka, su otro compañero de equipo. Era un poco más bajo que Keiko y él, con un cuerpo algo más ancho y pesado, y llevaba la cabeza rapada. Era por ese último detalle que todos en el equipo le llamaban _Krilin_ , porque se parecía al personaje de manga y anime de Bola de Dragón. Lo encontró en la pista de baile dándolo todo junto con las chicas del equipo de fútbol.  
    De pronto sus ojos se anclaron sobre el perfil de una chica que intentaba cruzar la discoteca entre toda la gente que abarrotaba el local, siguiendo el hilo de otras personas. Fue como si su instinto le diera un toque para que prestara atención. El rostro níveo, bajo las luces cambiantes y danzantes, desaparecía detrás de cuerpos en movimiento, mimetizándose en las sombras, para aparecer segundos después deslumbrando cuando un foco la captaba de pleno. Los besuqueos de Mai pasaron completamente a un segundo plano cuando, según veía avanzar a su objetivo hacia la salida, tuvo un atisbo de reconocimiento. Se puso de pie, apartando a su compañera con delicadeza por la cintura, para comprobar desde mayor altura aquello de lo que su fuerte latido en el pecho estaba seguro pero que su cerebro se negaba a creer.  
    —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mai mirándolo confundida.  
    “¿Akane?”, pensó Ranma incrédulo mientras se le escapaba del campo de visión. No se quedó parado analizando si de verdad era ella o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Mirando a Mai un segundo, recordando que la tenía delante, le dijo—: Perdóname un momento, ahora vuelvo, —y acto seguido avanzó también hacia la salida, haciendo a un lado a los que se encontraban en su camino. Mai le vio irse extrañada, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Keiko, unos metros más allá, aún en la barra, también vio a Ranma marcharse dejando sola a la conquista de aquella noche. Frunció el ceño.  
    Fue como la convergencia de dos catetos en la punta de un triángulo escaleno. La mujer recorriendo uno y Ranma el otro, hasta que cuando estuvo a escasos metros su sentido de la vista erradicó cualquier duda que hubiera podido albergar. “¡Joder, es Akane!”, gritó su propia voz en su cabeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir furioso y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al saberla tan cerca. Había pensado bastante en ella desde que encontrara el libro que le regaló con la foto en su interior. Aquello debía de ser una señal del destino o simplemente pura coincidencia. Lleno de anticipación ante el reencuentro, su primer impulso fue atravesar la media docena de personas que se interponían entre él y el ropero de la discoteca, donde Akane se había detenido con otras jóvenes para recoger algo. Pero entonces entraron en escena los nervios y el miedo al rechazo, lo que hizo que se detuviera y se quedara observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta. Llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro que terminaba algo por encima de sus rodillas y que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, conjuntado con medias y botines negros con algo de tacón.  
    Habían pasado más de tres años y medio desde la última vez que habían hablado cara a cara; cualquier cosa podría pasar. “Lo más seguro es que me mande a la mierda y no quiera saber nada de mí”, pensó recordando lo mal que habían terminado, con aquel bofetón que le dio la noche antes de marchase del Dojo Tendo. Peor aún fue imaginar que Akane le hubiese visto dentro de la discoteca, con o sin Mai, y que no se hubiera acercado a saludarle por la razón que fuera. Una oleada de inseguridad se cernió sobre él, dificultándole aún más el tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su futuro en meros segundos. “Y pensar que si se tratara de cualquier otra chica esto no me supondría ningún problema… Pero ella... _Ella_...”. Akane en cierto modo le intimidaba, porque le conocía como poca gente lo había hecho al haber convivido juntos durante alrededor de dos años, y porque sabía que en el fondo había cometido errores y que ella podía echarle en cara unas cuantas cosas. “¿Acaso no quieres saldar tus cuentas pendientes?”, se dijo. Sí, sí que quería, porque de todas las que tenía, Akane era realmente _la_ cuenta pendiente. “¿Qué tengo que perder?”, pensó. Ya la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y nada podía ser peor que eso, salvo su muerte, y eso ya habían estado a punto de vivirlo. “Mierda…”. Se mordió la lengua al rememorar la batalla contra Saffron en China. Aquel recuerdo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, conseguía la mayoría de la veces ponerlo todo en perspectiva, simplificar la realidad reduciéndolo a lo que era realmente importante: estaban vivos y a salvo.  
    Motivado por aquel pensamiento, Ranma decidió avanzar, aunque no sin antes reparar en su aspecto. Esperaba no tener pinta de haber estado dándose el lote con una tía minutos antes. Se acercó a una columna de la discoteca con espejo en la parte superior, donde se observó la cara. No tenía carmín, gracias a Dios, ni tampoco ningún detalle que dejara entrever lo que había estado haciendo con Mai. Expiró el aire de sus pulmones, reajustándose el flequillo. “Sin resentimientos,” se dijo, “vamos allá”.  
    Ranma no se consideraba una persona rencorosa, aunque no podía negar que la actitud de Akane hacia el final de su relación se le había quedado anquilosado con ponzoña en el corazón. En la mochila que era su vida, Akane era una de las rocas más pesadas y una que había estado cargando con amargor desde que se separaran. Puede que fuera siendo hora de aligerar un poco su bagaje, aunque sólo fuera por su salud mental, lo necesitaba. Sólo esperaba que ella quisiera colaborar.  
    Había perdido valiosos segundos en los que Akane y sus amigas habían salido del local. Subiendo las escaleras que daban al exterior, la buscó con la mirada sintiendo el frescor de aquella noche de septiembre y escuchando aún la música que venía del piso inferior. La ubicó a la izquierda, alejándose con su grupo.  
    —Akane —la llamó yendo tras ella, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Sorteó a unas personas más y la llamó de nuevo alzando la voz cuando se percató de que no le había oído—. ¡Akane!  
    Akane iba riéndose por algo que había dicho Emiko, cogidas ambas del brazo y caminando juntas. Se había puesto un fino pañuelo en el cuello y el cardigan negro tras recuperarlos del guardarropa, colgando su bolso de uno de sus hombros. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando creyó oír una voz del pasado.  
    —Creo que te están llamando, Akane —dijo Naeri a su derecha, una de sus compañeras del equipo de voleibol, dándose la vuelta para mirar atrás.  
    El resto del grupo la imitó y fue entonces que Akane le vio, acercándose. “Dios mío, pero si es Ranma.” Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y se quedó sin aliento al mirarle de arriba de abajo. Le costó reconocerle vestido de aquella manera. “¿Con vaqueros y zapatos? ¡Vaya cambio!” No lo asociaba con él. Un segundo después se medio recuperó de la impresión y reaccionó.  
    —Chicas, ahora os alcanzo —dijo a sus amigas sin dejar de mirar al joven de la trenza. Sus compañeras lo entendieron y siguieron andando unos cuantos metros más calle abajo hasta pararse delante de un establecimiento cerrado para esperarla, observando el intercambio.  
    Akane avanzó varios pasos hasta finalmente acabar enfrente de él.  
     —Hola, qué sorpresa —le saludó sujetando con sus manos la tira del bolso, aún mostrando asombro en su rostro. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar ni cómo sentirse. De todos los reencuentros que podía haber imaginado con su ex prometido, este desde luego no era uno de ellos. Su cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas, intentando asimilar la situación. Su primer instinto fue ponerse a la defensiva. “Este es el chico que me abandonó”. Un segundo después recordó que ya no tenía diecisiete años y que lo que había tenido con Ranma era parte del pasado.    
    —Sí, lo sé. Me ha parecido verte y bueno… ¿Qué- qué tal estás? —consiguió preguntar el joven metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón intentando aparentar normalidad. Estaba más nervioso de lo que dejaba entrever, inseguro de la reacción que tendría quien había sido su primer amor. Akane estaba… estaba preciosa. No podía vislumbrar mucho de su figura con lo que llevaba puesto, pero su cara aún exhibía el frescor y la dulzura que Ranma recordaba de los años de instituto, el poco maquillaje que se había aplicado realzando sus facciones de una forma felina y a la vez infantil. Ahora llevaba el pelo a la altura de los hombros y el flequillo echado más hacia un lado. Parecía genuinamente sorprendida de verle, por lo que descartó que le hubiese visto dentro de la discoteca. Aunque quién sabía, más de una vez Akane había demostrado tener dotes de actriz.  
    —Bien, estoy bien —contestó Akane sin saber muy bien cómo seguir, no queriendo dar más información de la estrictamente necesaria, pero tampoco queriendo parecer maleducada—. ¿Y tú? —añadió al final. Aquello estaba resultando ser muy violento. Observó que Ranma estaba algo más alto que la última vez que le viera y que había ensanchado un poco de hombros, los años de entrenamiento en la universidad habiendo delineado su cuerpo al de un verdadero atleta.  
    —Bien también. Las cosas no me van mal...  
    Ranma percibió al instante lo incómodo del encuentro. Akane no estaba siendo descortés, pero sí escueta, lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso. Puede que estuviera deseando terminar con él y largarse de allí. “Quizás me haya equivocado al intentarlo”. Apartó la mirada, perdido respecto a cómo continuar. Era frustrante y triste ver lo fácil que le había resultado entablar conversación con Mai, a quien no conocía de nada, en apenas unas horas y lo complicado que le era hablar con Akane, con quien había compartido miles de experiencias y en quien había confiado ciegamente, unos simples minutos. Lo mejor sería despedirse y que cada uno siguiera su camino como hasta ahora.  
    Cuando los dos se quedaron callados aguantando un intragable silencio, Akane se dio cuenta del cambio en el lenguaje corporal de Ranma, que miró hacia el otro lado de la calle apretando los labios y dejó caer los hombros. Salió en su ayuda involuntariamente, aún cuando no le debiera nada. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien había dado el primer paso.  
    —¿Vienes mucho a esta discoteca? —preguntó intentando hacer conversación. Por lo menos estaban guardando los modales, lo cual era motivo de aplauso después de cómo terminaron. Sus versiones de dieciséis años habrían estado gritándose e insultándose a esas alturas.  
    Ranma se animó al escucharla, recuperando la confianza para seguir adelante, recordando por qué la había saludado en primer lugar. El objetivo era retomar el contacto y a ser posible intentar hacer las paces con ella de una vez por todas para que dejara de perseguirlo en sus recuerdos y de aparecerse como un fantasma en su cabeza.  
    —A veces, con los compañeros, sobre todo cuando no tenemos que competir al día siguiente, aunque ahora estamos de pretemporada. Retomamos el campeonato dentro de unas semanas —respondió mirándola a los ojos, haciendo referencia a la liga universitaria de lucha en la que él competía—. ¿Vosotras? —Su mirada se desvió por un momento hacia el grupo de cuatro chicas que esperaban más adelante.  
    —Más o menos igual, aunque a veces nos gusta más ir de bares. Ya sabes, para cambiar —dijo algo más distendida. Sintió sobre ella la incisiva mirada de Ranma, mucho más adulta que antaño, observándola con ahínco con aquellos ojos azules que tanto la habían hecho suspirar de enamoramiento. La puso algo nerviosa, pero no dejó que se le notara. Akane había aprendido con el tiempo a no ser un libro abierto.    
    —¿Estás en la Todai, cierto? —inquirió el joven de la trenza relajándose—. Me lo dijo mi madre —agregó a modo informativo para que no se pensara que se había matado buscándolo por otros medios, aunque lo cierto era que más de una vez había caído en la tentación de buscar a Akane en Internet.  
    —Sí, así es —afirmó ella asintiendo.  
    —Sé que es bastante complicado entrar, pero no me extraña que te aceptaran con lo buena estudiante que eres —dijo halagándola. Qué menos que intentar empezar con buen pie. Akane misma le había ayudado en bastantes ocasiones con los estudios cuando estaban en el instituto.  
    Akane bajó los ojos al suelo un instante ante su agasajo, consciente de lo mucho que siempre había anhelado los piropos y alabanzas de Ranma, por su escasez. Al final volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarle.  
    —Ya bueno, no sé si mi padre estaba tan encantado cuando vio lo que costaba la matrícula el primer año… —Vio a su ex prometido mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario. Akane resopló mentalmente. “¿Por qué tiene que seguir siendo tan atractivo?”. —La Waseda tampoco es que sea moco de pavo —comentó refiriéndose a la universidad de él.  
    —Creo que conmigo hicieron más la vista gorda que otra cosa para que me apuntara a su programa deportivo —dijo bajando también la mirada y acariciándose la nuca con una mano, consciente de que no era ningún ‘cerebrito’.  
    Akane reconoció aquel gesto, era muy Ranma, desenfadado y casi ingenuo. Deseó preguntarle si estaba contento con la universidad que había escogido, si había estado a la altura de lo que él había esperado deportivamente, pero se contuvo, porque ahora no eran más que dos extraños. Sabía que había ganado el campeonato de artes marciales mixtas de la temporada anterior y que había sido seleccionado en varias ocasiones para representar a Japón en distintas competiciones internacionales. Nunca lo admitiría en alto, pero aquello la llenaba de orgullo, a pesar de que ya no estuvieran juntos. Ella también había hecho un seguimiento online de él en la distancia y en más de una ocasión le había visto competir por televisión por el canal que emitía combates de nivel universitario.  
    —¿Qué tal están tus padres? ¿Tu madre? —le preguntó, aún sabiendo de antemano por Kasumi que el matrimonio Saotome estaba bien. Unos meses después de que Ranma se marchara, Genma y Nodoka, ante la realidad de que su hijo no volvería, también recogieron sus cosas y desalojaron el Dojo Tendo. Hasta donde Akane sabía, ahora vivían en un pequeño apartamento a unos cuarenta kilómetros al oeste del centro de Tokio, en el suburbio de Machida.  
    —Todos bien, gracias. Mi padre holgazaneando y ganándose la vida como puede, como siempre, ya le conoces, y mi madre trabajando también y deseando que asiente la cabeza… —Ranma se dio un capón mental en cuanto se escuchó, sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras insinuaban. No estaban lejos de la verdad. Su madre quería que se echara novia y que empezara a pensar en un futuro estable mientras que él a lo que se había dedicado era a picar de flor en flor y a no ponerse ataduras. La única vez que había llevado a una chica a casa, a Karhila, su madre había montado tal escena, sacándolo todo de contexto, que se le quitaron las ganas de volver a repetirlo. “¡Mierda! ¿Cómo puedo tener la boca tan grande? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto con Akane?” La joven Tendo no pensó en ayudarle aquella vez, él solito se había metido en aquel lodazal. Ranma intentó arreglarlo de la única forma que se le ocurrió—: Pero quién quiere asentar la cabeza con veintidós años, ¿verdad?  
    “Habla por ti, Ranma”, pensó Akane sin rencor. Con los años había descubierto que ella no estaba hecha para las relaciones esporádicas. Se recordó al mismo tiempo que no podía juzgarle, no ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo. Hasta cierto punto incluso podía comprenderle. Joven, guapo, soltero, y con un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo. Era la ecuación perfecta para inflarse a ligar y meterse al sexo opuesto en el bote. Pero eso no significaba que en el fondo no le doliera, no cuando lo había hecho a raíz de dejarla a ella, reforzando el sentimiento de que ella no había sido suficiente para él. Con desazón, se preguntó si sus otras dos prometidas seguirían detrás de él o si había acabado con alguna de ellas. No sería descabellado, pues al final había escogido a Shampoo y a Ukyo por encima de su compromiso con ella.  
    Ante el cortante silencio de Akane, Ranma se apresuró a hablar para intentar tapar su metedura de pata.  
    —¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué tal están?  
    —Les va bien también. Mi padre se encarga del dojo con la ayuda de Kasumi y Nabiki está trabajando en banca de inversión, haciendo lo que mejor se le da hacer…  
    —¿Chantajear al personal? —inquirió Ranma en un tono divertido, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Es broma. Ganar dinero, ese es el don de tu hermana.  
    —Así es. —Las comisuras de los labios de Akane se alzaron y Ranma se sintió desfallecer. Su sonrisa siempre había tenido el poder de desarmarlo.  
    —¿El viejo sigue con vosotros? —No que le importara demasiado, aunque el joven de la trenza tenía presente que eventualmente tendría que medirse contra Happosai si quería que le reconociera como maestro de la Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada. A diferencia de cuando tenía diecisiete años, donde una de sus ambiciones había sido convertirse en mejor artista marcial sólo para hacerle morder el polvo al abuelo por todas las fechorías cometidas contra su persona y demostrar que era superior a él, ahora no le corría tanta prisa. Ranma sentía que había pegado un salto cualitativo en su estilo de lucha desde que ingresara en la universidad, quizás precisamente por haber estado alejado del vejestorio y del Dojo Tendo, donde las enseñanzas del maestro, el señor Tendo y su padre habían sido un sinsentido errático cuando más, e inexistentes cuando menos. Sabía que bastante de su mejoría en los últimos años se lo debía a sus entrenadores, en especial a Toikiu, que de alguna forma había sabido sacar lo mejor de él y hacerlo crecer exponencialmente. Pero al mismo tiempo le faltaba tanto por aprender, había tantos estilos de combate distintos, tantas formas de moverse sobre el terreno, tantas maneras de ganar al adversario (en bastantes ocasiones sin tanta floritura), que en su interior sabía que no estaba siquiera a la sombra de lo que podría llegar a ser algún día. Eso sin contar con que no tenía claro si era capaz de dominar la técnica del Corazón Suspendido, que era para él otro listón más que alcanzar.  
    —Sí, aunque ahora pasa largas temporadas fuera de casa para deleite de todos —contestó Akane afable—. Aunque no me preguntes haciendo qué, prefiero no saberlo.  
    —Creo que podemos hacernos una idea.  
    Los dos se sonrieron, compartiendo en una mirada recuerdos pasados que habían vivido juntos. Se volvieron a quedar callados tras haber tocado por encima temas seguros de conversación. “¿Y ahora qué?” pensaron ambos. Akane sintió que aquello era suficiente, que no era necesario arriesgarse a terminal mal. Una palabra mal dicha o una expresión fuera de lugar podría hacer saltar todo por los aires. Además, tampoco creía que hubiese mucho más que pudiera comentar con él después de… Daba igual. Tenía a sus amigas esperando, debería despedirse ya. Ranma, por su parte, se armó de valor para hacerle la pregunta que había estado rondando por su mente desde que la viera en el interior de la discoteca.    
    —Me alegro de haberte vis-  
    —¿Te gustaría que un dí-?  
    Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron en silencio de igual manera, sus miradas desviándose del otro.  
    —Tú primero —dijo Ranma cediéndole la palabra.  
    —No, sólo iba a decir que me alegro de verte. Te veo bien. —Lo cual era cierto. Ranma estaba impresionante y cuanto más le observaba, mejor pensaba Akane que le sentaba aquel atuendo, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a verle vestido así.  
    Ranma dudó seriamente que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas. “¿Cómo te vas a alegrar de verme después de dejarte, de no luchar más por ti, por nosotros?”. Su ex prometida simplemente estaba siendo cordial, diciendo aquello por decir, porque quedaba bien. No la culpó, pues ahora entendía que Akane tenía motivos para sentirse resentida aunque él no lo hubiera visto así cuando se marchó del Dojo Tendo.  
    —Gracias. Yo también me alegro de verte. —Por su parte sí que era sincero.  
    —¿Qué… qué ibas a decir? —quiso saber Akane.  
    El joven de la trenza inspiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.  
    —Te iba a preguntar si querías quedar un día para… para _hablar_. —“Resolver nuestras cosas y de paso ponernos al día”—. Sólo si quieres.  
    Ranma sabía que Akane tenía novio, pero le daba igual (bueno, no del todo). Aquello estaba más allá de si habían rehecho su vida con otra persona. Lo que quería era deshacer el entuerto del pasado, sanar como fuera posible la dolorosa ruptura que los había llevado a separarse. Akane había sido una parte muy importante de su vida y aún lo seguía siendo en la distancia. En todo aquel tiempo no había conseguido enamorarse de ninguna otra chica como lo había hecho de ella y aquello le pesaba como una losa que con los años se estaba volviendo más difícil de cargar y tolerar. Quizás si hablaba con ella y resolvía lo ocurrido casi cuatro años antes podría por fin seguir con su vida.  
    “¿Hablar?” pensó Akane endureciendo los ojos. “¿No es un poco tarde para eso?” La parte de sí que había resultado herida tras la marcha de Ranma se negó en rotundo. Lo mejor era tenerle bien lejos, con un escarmiento así había tenido suficiente. Y ya no se trataba sólo de eso, de que no volviera a hacerle daño. Akane sabía que había sido ya de por sí muy insegura cuando él había estado a su lado. Le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo volver a reconstruirse, volver a ganar capas de confianza en ella misma, como una cebolla, no sólo respecto a su forma de ser y a su aspecto, sino también en relación a los hombres y las artes marciales. Retomar el contacto con Ranma podría tirar por la borda todo aquel trabajo. “¿Estoy admitiendo que todavía tiene poder sobre mí?” Puede, no estaba segura. A veces pensaba que no había dejado de quererle en todo ese tiempo, al menos no al chico de dieciocho años. Del Ranma actual no podía decir, pues no le conocía. Akane intentó ser delicada en su negativa.  
    —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sé si realmente tiene sentido qu-  
    —Lo sé. Olvídalo —se retractó él, interrumpiéndola. No se había hecho ilusiones. El ‘no’ ya lo había tenido de antemano, no había perdido nada intentándolo. Aún así, le dolió y decepcionó a partes  iguales. La historia volvía a repetirse. Era como cuando había intentado hacer las paces con ella después de que rompiera con él y ella no dio su brazo a torcer—. Ha sido una idea estúpida. Ignora lo que he dicho.  
    La parte de Akane que había volado alto junto a Ranma, cual dos gaviotas sobre el mar, que había disfrutado, amado, crecido, reído, perdonado, ayudado a su lado pensaba que estaba siendo muy tajante e injusta. ¿No se jactaba de haber madurado? ¿Y no se había preguntado miles de veces qué había llevado a Ranma a comportarse como lo hizo? ¿Por qué había sido capaz de irse? ¿Por qué tiró la toalla con ella?  
    —Bueno, pues entonces ya no te molesto más —dijo Ranma un poco mosca a modo de despedida, dando un paso hacia atrás con la intención de darse la vuelta y volver a la discoteca—. Dale recuerdos a tu familia de mi parte —añadió, aunque no creía que fueran bienvenidos en aquella casa de Nerima. A pesar de ello, el chico de la trenza apreciaría siempre a los Tendo. Les habían acogido a su padre y a él en su hogar sin importar la maldición ni la cantidad de problemas que habían arrastrado con ellos. Sabía que todo había estado amañado a través del compromiso, que una parte se había compensado con la otra. Pero mirara por donde lo miraba, los años le habían dado la impresión de que la balanza no había estado equilibrada y que los Tendo habían aguantado y soportado muchas situaciones por los que cualquier otra familia no habría estado dispuesta a pasar.  
    Akane hizo una mueca con la boca, peleándose internamente consigo misma. Después suspiró y volvió a mirarle.  
    —Ranma, espera. —Le fue muy raro pronunciar su nombre en alto—. ¿Tienes tu móvil aquí? —le preguntó—. Para darte mi número de teléfono.  
    Sin decir una palabra sobre el cambio de actitud en ella, el joven lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.  
    —Toma —dijo entregándoselo cuando ya lo había seteado para que ella pudiera marcar los números.  
    Akane introdujo su teléfono y le devolvió el dispositivo. Ranma aprovechó rápido para teclear ‘A-k-a-n-e’ y darle a guardar.  
    —Hazme una perdida cuando puedas y… y avísame cuando te venga bien quedar —le pidió cuando la volvió a mirar.  
    —Está bien —asintió Ranma—. Gracias.  
    —Me… me voy a ir que me están esperando. —Akane levantó una de sus manos despidiéndose.  
    —Claro. Nos vemos —respondió Ranma devolviendo el gesto, quedándose donde estaba para ver como ella volvía con su grupo de amigas. Respiró profundamente al ver que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil y buscó su número para hacerle la perdida.  
    Sus amigas la esperaban en un corrillo a un lado de la acera enfrente de un local cerrado, cuchicheando y mostrando sonrisas gatunas en su dirección. Akane se preparó para el interrogatorio que sabía que vendría.  
    —¿Se puede saber quién es ese portento? —preguntó Emiko, volviendo a mirar de lejos al susodicho, sus ojos repasando la figura masculina de arriba abajo.  
    —¿Ese no es Ranma Saotome, de la Waseda? —inquirió Hiromi, quién compartía con Akane su pasión por las artes marciales y quién salía en aquel momento con uno de los luchadores de la Todai.  
    —Sí, así es —confirmó Akane asintiendo, deseando que aquella conversación no se fuera por los cerros de Úbeda. No quería darle a su encuentro con Ranma más importancia de la realmente necesaria.  
    —¿De qué le conoces? —preguntó Sumire interesada.  
    —Fuimos juntos al instituto un par de años —contestó Akane sin entrar en más detalles. No estaba preparada para contarles a sus compañeras el _crítico_ papel que había tenido Ranma en su vida.  
    —Uuuuh, ¿y hubo algo entre vosotros? Está bastante bueno —siguió Emiko, acompañándolo de una sonrisa traviesa.  
    —Emiko, ¿te traigo la bañera? Tú babas me están empezando a salpicar… —indicó Naeri poniendo los ojos en blanco, aún sabiendo que su amiga era dada a exagerar.  
    La aludida hizo un gesto amistoso con la mano, llevándose los dedos a los labios para decirle a Naeri que se callara.  
    Akane mostró una sonrisa agridulce. No tenía por qué ocultarlo todo.  
    —Reconozco que me gustaba, pero tenía a muchas chicas detrás… y era bastante vanidoso —“además de muchas otras cosas”, acabó en su mente.  
    —Creo que te puedes permitir ser vanidoso con ese cuerpo —bromeó Emiko volviendo a coger a Akane del brazo para que empezaran a caminar—. Sabes que te sigue mirando, ¿no? —le susurró a su amiga en el oído—. Puede que se quedara con las ganas de pedirte salir en el instituto.  
    Akane automáticamente se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro, y efectivamente, Ranma la estaba mirando, sus manos de nuevo enterradas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros. Sintió un chispazo recorrerle el cuerpo por entero, los ojos de ambos encontrándose por unos breves segundos que parecieron durar mucho más, hasta que Akane siguió la inercia del movimiento de su compañera. “Si tú supieras, Emiko, la que se quedó con las ganas fui yo. Me quedé con las ganas de que se casara conmigo”, pensó Akane con ironía.  
    —¡Que callado te lo tenías, pillina! —comentó Hiromi a su derecha dándole un suave pellizco en la cintura—. No me habías dicho que conocías al _Tigre de Nerima_ —dijo empleando el apodo por el que se conocía al chico de la trenza en el mundillo de las artes marciales mixtas—. Porque me da vergüenza y porque sé que a Kaito le dolería —continuó refiriéndose a su novio—, que si no le habría pedido un autógrafo.  
    A Akane al principio el mote le había parecido gracioso y absurdo a partes iguales, más que nada porque Ranma le tenía un miedo atroz a los felinos. Pero con el paso del tiempo aquel título le fue gustando cada vez menos, por la connotación sexual que implicaba, como bien le señaló su compañera.  
    —Perdona, ¿he escuchado Tigre de Nerima? ¿Eso va por sus artes amatorias en la cama? —saltó Emiko con una sonrisa lobuna mirando a Akane.  
    Sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas.  
    —Ahí no puedo decirte, pero creo que no van por ahí los tiros —dijo Hiromi desviando su mirada hacia Akane esperando confirmación de su parte.  
    —¿Por qué te estás poniendo roja? —exclamó Emiko cuando vio el rostro encendido de su amiga—. Vamos, Akane, confiesa. ¿Seguro que nos lo has contado todo?  
    La joven Tendo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Lo que menos necesitaba rememorar en aquel momento era a Ranma y a ella misma acostándose juntos.  
    —Pero a ver, que estoy perdida. ¿Quién es este Ranma Saotome que os tiene tan alteradas? —preguntó Naeri deseando que la pusieran al día.  
    —Es una de las promesas que tiene Japón en artes marciales, y todavía no es profesional —explicó Hiromi encantada de hablar sobre uno de sus _hobbies_ , dando a entender que Ranma todavía tenía mucho potencial por delante—. Deberías verlo pelear, es una bestia en el ring. Cómo siga así, va a llegar muy lejos. Espero que algún día me lo puedas presentar —comentó mirando a Akane con una sonrisa ilusionada—, o que me consigas su firma.  
    Akane asintió, no queriendo decepcionarla, pues sabía lo fan que era su amiga de las artes marciales. Podía entender su admiración por la forma de luchar de Ranma. Había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos años, y eso que ya de por sí había sido bastante bueno en el instituto. Akane recordó cómo desde que le conociera había sido un luchador incansable, que no se detenía ante nada, y en la universidad era como si le hubieran pulido como a un buen diamante, refinándolo y afilando sus puntos más fuertes. Más de una vez Akane había sentido envidia sana de él, deseando poder estar al menos a su altura. Lo había conseguido únicamente una vez y sólo porque llevaba puesto el legendario traje de batalla del Templo de Saruyama, ya que el suceso de los fideos forzudos realmente no contaba, puesto que sólo se volvió más fuerte que él, no más hábil. Se había sentido tan bien al vencer a Ranma en aquel entonces con el traje, tan poderosa, aunque al final del día la satisfacción no fue plena, pues no fue capaz de vencerle por sus propios méritos ni con su propio talento. Ya no le extrañaba tanto lo mucho que su padre había insistido en el matrimonio concertado con los Saotome. Ahora que se había hecho algo más mayor, e independientemente de que ella y Ranma se hubiesen querido o no, entendía que el dojo necesitaba de una figura que fuera realmente experta en artes marciales para que funcionara de verdad y para continuar con el legado de la Escuela que fundó Happosai. Akane no sentía que ella estuviera preparada aún para ese rol, aunque sí tenía claro que quería gestionar el dojo de su familia algún día en el futuro. Ranma, a pesar de su juventud, había sido un candidato idóneo, especialmente viendo donde estaba ahora, y quizá lo más importante, a dónde podría llegar en unos años.  
    No tardaron en llegar al coche de Sumire, aparcado a un par de calles de distancia de la discoteca. Una vez acomodada en la parte trasera del vehículo, pegada a una de las ventanas, Akane sacó el móvil de su bolso y vio la llamada perdida de Ranma. Se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos, sin entender muy bien el repentino interés de su ex prometido en verse de nuevo. En lugar de introducir su nombre para guardar el número de teléfono, escribió _‘Rompecorazones’_. No estaría de más tenerlo presente de ahí en adelante.  
  
***  
  
    Ranma sintió un placentero latigazo recorrerle la columna cuando Akane se giró para mirarle una última vez antes de seguir andando. Vio desaparecer su figura junto a las de sus amigas al cabo de unos segundos cuando torcieron en una de las calles. Suspiró alzando la cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno de Tokio entre los edificios colindantes. Si no había dejado de pensar en ella durante las dos últimas semanas desde lo del libro y la foto, ahora después de verla en persona, de tenerla a apenas un metro de distancia, no iba a poder sacársela de la cabeza. ¡Qué pena que tuviese novio! Estaba tan guapa, y más delgada que la última vez que la viera, se lo había notado en la cara. También tenía un aire más adulto y serio que no había estado ahí en los años de instituto. Se dio la vuelta, viendo la alborotada entrada de la discoteca. No tenía nada de ganas de volver a entrar, no después de haber visto a Akane. Aún estaba asimilando que hubiera accedido a quedar con él. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, en especial en todo lo que quería decirle cuando se volvieran a ver.  
    Se sintió tentado de entrar para recuperar su cazadora del guardarropa y largarse sin más, sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero Mai estaría probablemente dentro esperándolo en la barra, preguntándose qué habría pasado, y no era culpa suya que Akane se hubiera cruzado en su camino precisamente aquella noche. A pesar de que apenas veinte minutos antes había dado por sentado que se acostaría con ella, ahora ya no deseaba hacerlo. Ni siquiera la idea de imaginar a Akane mientras se la tiraba era suficiente aliciente. Era algo que ya había probado en el pasado con funestos resultados. Abrir los ojos para ver que Akane no estaba realmente entre sus brazos le hacía caer en una espiral de vergüenza y culpabilidad, por caer tan bajo, además de que Mai no se merecía eso.  
    Volviendo sobre sus pasos, entró de nuevo a la discoteca y fue hasta el punto en donde la había dejado, la música volviendo a inundar sus oídos. Mai se había sentado sobre el taburete que él había dejado vacante, cuidando de sus bebidas, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vez en cuando. Cuando le vio aparecer, sus finas cejas se alzaron en sorpresa a la vez que sonreía y se ponía de pie. Se acercó lo suficiente a él para que la pudiera escuchar.  
    —¿Va todo bien? Pensaba que ibas a dejarme plantada —dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el antebrazo.  
    Desafortunadamente para ella, eso era exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Cuando Mai se separó y le vio el rostro supo que algo había cambiado. Ranma fue quien se acercó a ella esta vez.  
    —Mai, lo siento, pero voy a marcharme.  
    —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Le agarró del brazo un poco más fuerte, queriendo evitar que se fuese. También intentó darle un pico en los labios, pero Ranma se alejó esquivándola—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿He dicho o hecho algo mal? —La joven estaba totalmente descolocada, no sabiendo qué pensar de todo aquello. Había sentido muy buena química con él y todo había ido fenomenal hasta que había desaparecido de su lado.  
    —No, para nada, no eres tú, soy yo. Tengo que resolver unos asuntos. —Cuanto más directo y rápido lo hiciese, menos dolería. Ranma cogió la fina mano que le sostenía y la elevó hasta darle un breve beso al dorso, más que nada como movimiento de distracción. Tampoco estaba de más intentar quedar como un caballero, sobre todo porque era probable  que se la cruzara por la universidad—. Perdóname, ¿vale? —dijo sincero mirándola a los ojos.  
    La chica tardó en contestar, aguantándole aquella mirada tan atractiva.  
    —No lo entiendo —dijo Mai confundida al final, negando con la cabeza y dejando caer la mano. Nunca le había pasado una cosa así.  
    —No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es culpa tuya.  
    Con aquellas palabras Ranma le dio a entender que no pretendía tampoco explicarse. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos más hasta que Mai, impotente, consciente de que no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, encogió los hombros intentando mostrar indiferencia.  
    —Pues nada, tú te lo pierdes. —Acto seguido se giró para recuperar su bebida de la barra y después se mezcló entre la gente, alejándose de él.  
    “Mejor así”, pensó Ranma, dándose la vuelta para volver a la salida.  
    Keiko, que había visto a su compañero de equipo volver con Mai aun desde su puesto en la barra, donde seguía conversando con su ligue, se extrañó cuando vio a la pareja romperse, yendo cada uno por su lado. Quiso ir detrás de Saotome para preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero la mujer enfrente de él reclamó su atención, y cuando volvió a mirar, Ranma ya se había desvanecido.  
  
***  
  
    A la mañana siguiente, Ranma desayunaba solo sentado en la mesa cuadrada que había en la cocina abierta, enfundado en unos pantalones cortos negros de deporte y una sudadera gris con capucha, descalzo. Mientras comía las tostadas y bebía de su taza de café, una pieza de fruta también cerca de su plato, meditaba sobre la noche anterior. No se había molestado ni en coger el metro, aunque ya había estado cerrado a la hora a la que salió del garito. Se volvió andando desde la discoteca hasta el piso, con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y el cuello de la misma levantado para apartar el frescor nocturno. Había necesitado el paseo para airear sus pensamientos. Akane había cambiado de opinión en el último momento y se preguntó por qué. ¿Seguiría enfadada por cómo terminaron? No la recordaba tan rencorosa. En esos casi cuatro años que habían transcurrido, Ranma había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, sobre todo en sus viajes buscando la cura. Ahora era consciente de que no había sabido manejar bien su relación con su ex prometida. Entre otras cosas, su pasividad respecto a los otros dos compromisos, que para él no habían significado nada, parecían haberle costado lo que había tenido con Akane. Así se lo hicieron saber dos de las mujeres más importantes que había en su vida.  
  
_Flashback._  
  
    Ukyo fue al instituto aquel lunes como si fuera otro día cualquiera. La única diferencia es que apenas quedaban diez días para acabar las clases y, por ende, la preparatoria secundaria en el Furinkan. Todos estaban agobiados por los últimos exámenes que quedaban por hacer, deseosos de coger las tan esperadas vacaciones, y a la vez tristes porque aquella etapa de sus vidas acababa y cada uno seguiría su propio camino.  
    Al entrar en clase se sentó en su sitio habitual de la última fila, sacando el libro y el cuaderno de matemáticas. Comprobó que Akane ya estaba en su pupitre. El de su izquierda estaba vacío. ¿Dónde andaría Ran-chan? ¿No habían venido juntos? Su prometido apareció un cuarto de hora más tarde. El profesor puso una cara cansina cuando interrumpió la clase, pero no le castigó por la impuntualidad. Ukyo supuso que era porque estaban a punto de graduarse y no había mucho más que pudiera hacer a esas alturas para inculcarles valores. Ranma no traía buena cara. “¿Qué le habrá pasado?”, pensó la chica de la espátula. Luego intentaría hablar con él para enterarse.  
    “Se han vuelto a pelear”, dedujo durante la tercera clase de la mañana. Lo bueno de estar atrás es que podía observar sin miramientos. Ranma y Akane no se habían mirado ni dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, y en los minutos entre clase y clase se habían dado la espalda, entablando conversación con los compañeros que tenían alrededor. Puede que para quién no los conociera aquella actitud no fuera llamativa, pero para ella, que los había estado viendo desde aquella posición trasera desde hacía prácticamente un par de años, el comportamiento de ambos no podía ser más significativo. “Mejor para mí”, se dijo interiormente Ukyo de forma altanera.  
    El año anterior, cuando Ranma y Akane habían vuelto de China y se había dado aquel intento frustrado de boda, Ukyo había estado de bajón durante una buena temporada. Le había costado creer que su Ran-chan hubiera estado dispuesto a dar el gran paso. Luego se enteró que todo había sido cosa de los señores Tendo y Saotome (¡gracias a Dios!). Antes de marcharse de Nerima en otro viaje errante, Ryoga fue a comer a su restaurante y le relató su propia versión de la aventura en Qinghai por el asunto de las maldiciones. Resultó que el campo de los manantiales malditos de Zhou Quan Xiang había estado en peligro debido a los habitantes del Monte Fénix, unos seres alados surgidos de la mezcla de pájaros reales y de agua de manantial encantada. Estas criaturas habían querido secar las fuentes del campo de entrenamiento para así poder llenar la piscina de la Cueva Maldita, donde Saffron, el líder de los habitantes del Monte Fénix, podría llevar a cabo su metamorfosis. Paralelamente, Shampoo y Genma habían caído bajo el hechizo de los huevos de apego natal, volviéndose esclavos de aquellos a quienes miraron por primera vez a los ojos tras romper la cáscara. Akane había sido raptada y ahogada en una nueva horadada fuente, causando que los que se hundieran ahí se transformaran en ella, y posteriormente se convirtió en una pequeña muñeca cuando el agua de su cuerpo se evaporó al tocar el Círculo de Oro. Todos, aunque Ranma en especial en su pelea contra Saffron, habían luchado para recuperar el agua de la fuente encantada y devolver a Akane a su forma original, y para romper también el encantamiento de los huevos sobre Shampoo y Genma. Los manantiales de Zhou Quan Xiang quedaron inundados y mezclados, borrando en un instante la opción de obtener la cura para aquellos con maldición, pero al menos, todos estaban vivos y a salvo, y podían contarlo.  
    Tras escuchar atentamente la historia, Ukyo no supo qué conclusiones sacar. Ryoga se levantó para despedirse, echándose al hombro la mochila de viaje y cogiendo con la otra mano su acostumbrado paraguas de bambú rojo.  
    —Te voy a dar un consejo que espero aceptes por tu propio bien —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Olvídate en Ranma. En China quedó más que claro que Akane es su verdadera prometida. Deberías haberle visto cuando pensó que la había perdido. No era él. No le dijo que la quería, pero no hizo falta.  
    Ukyo se quedó callada ante tales palabras, no dejando entrever ninguna emoción. Después se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa, dándole las gracias por parar en su local. La joven de la espátula volvió a su rutina habitual, aunque mucho más pensativa que antes. “¿De verdad Ran-chan ha hecho ya su elección?” A veces sentía que la verdad la estaba mirando directamente a la cara y que ella lo único que hacía era evitar aquella mirada con todas sus fuerzas, como si la Verdad fuera Medusa, el monstruo mitológico griego con la cabeza llena de serpientes que convertía en piedra a aquellos que la miraban a los ojos.  
    Al ver que la boda no se había llevado a cabo, y más importante, que Ranma no la había impulsado, Ukyo se relajó. Lo hizo aún más al ver en el instituto que él y Akane volvían a su dinámica habitual de discusiones, insultos y palos, si bien más espaciadas en el tiempo. Aún había esperanzas.  
    A la hora del recreo, Ukyo se acercó a su prometido, quien estaba de pie a las afueras de la cafetería.  
    —¿Seguro que no quieres nada, Ranma? —preguntó Daisuke a unos pasos de distancia junto a Hiroshi. Sus dos compañeros le miraban preocupados.  
    —No, estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias. Os espero aquí.  
    Los amigos asintieron en su dirección y después desaparecieron tras las puertas que daban acceso a la cafetería. Ranma se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y un talón cruzado por delante del otro en el suelo. Ukyo aprovechó ese momento para hacer su entrada.  
    —¡Hola Ran-chan! —saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
    —Hey Ut-chan —dijo sin más el chico de la trenza.  
    —¿Va todo bien? Te noto un poco decaído —le preguntó al escuchar el tono mustio con que la había saludado. Otro detalle del que se dio cuenta es que no iba a comer nada en el tiempo de descanso y eso no era típico de él.  
    —Tranquila, estoy bien.  
    Se lo quedó mirando no muy convencida, pero decidió que ya averiguaría por otros lares qué era lo que había sucedido aquel fin de semana para que Ranma estuviera desanimado.  
    —¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer tras el instituto? —Le había estado indagando durante los últimos meses y Ranma siempre le había respondido que no lo sabía, indeciso sobre qué hacer con su vida. Ukyo esperaba de corazón que lo próximo para él no fuera otra boda. “No podrán obligarle”, pensó con optimismo. Aquella era una carta a la que Ukyo se aferraba con toda su alma, el hecho de que Ranma no quería casarse, ni siquiera con Akane, como había sido evidente el año anterior.  
    —Sí. Al final me he decantado por la universidad.  
    —¿En serio? ¿Por cuál? —inquirió con ilusión, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa y su cabeza empezando a maquinar.  
    La cocinera de okonomiyakis también se había presentado a los exámenes de admisión a la universidad el invierno anterior, no queriendo cerrarse puertas y esperando a saber lo que haría su prometido. Ranma había apurado mucho, pero por fin las piezas del molino se empezaban a mover y el agua volvía a correr.  
    —La Waseda. He llamado esta misma mañana al entrenador que vino a reclutarme para confirmarle que voy a luchar en su equipo de artes marciales mixtas. Está hecho —dijo el joven con un matiz definitivo.  
    —¡Cómo me alegro por ti, Ran-chan! Es una muy buena noticia. —Ukyo ya tenía un nuevo objetivo en su horizonte, matricularse en la misma universidad que su prometido, conocida también como la Soudai. Aquella misma tarde llamaría para empezar a poner en marcha el papeleo. “Sólo espero que queden plazas”, pensó cruzando los dedos de sus manos a su espalda.  
    El resto del día transcurrió sin más incidentes, Ranma y Akane comportándose de la misma forma fría y distante que habían mostrado desde primera hora. Ukyo ponderó acercarse a Akane a la hora de la comida para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero tuvo la sensación de que le daría largas, por lo que decidió probar con otra compañera a la salida del instituto una vez acabaron las clases, pero tampoco consiguió sacar nada en claro.  
    Durante los días siguientes fue más de lo mismo y la chica de la espátula ya estaba realmente intrigada. Había interrogado en los ratos libres a las amigas más cercanas de Akane, pero ninguna soltaba prenda. Ranma tampoco estaba nada accesible. Se estaba quedando sin recursos. Aquella tarde decidió pasarse por el Dojo Tendo antes de abrir el restaurante para intentar averiguar qué era lo que se estaba cociendo a sus espaldas. Nabiki la recibió en la fachada del recinto, cerrando la gran puerta de madera a su espalda.  
    —Venía a ver a Ranma —dijo Ukyo como excusa, no entendiendo aquel recibimiento. Parecía que no la iban a dejar entrar en la casa. Aquello aumentó aún más sus sospechas de que algo no iba bien.  
    —¿Todavía no te has enterado? Pensaba que estarías saltando de alegría —dijo la mediana de las Tendo cruzándose de brazos.  
    —¿Cómo? —inquirió Ukyo alzando las cejas sin comprender.  
    Nabiki extendió la mano hacia ella.  
    —Esto te va a salir caro, Kuonji. Si quieres que te lo cuente vas a tener que darme algo a cambio.  
    Ukyo endureció la mirada, estudiando a la joven que tenía delante. Nabiki no era una amenaza para ella, mucho menos desde que se graduara el año anterior y ya no apareciera por el Furinkan. Pero todo estaba resultando ser muy extraño. Puede que lo más rápido fuese ceder y saber de una vez qué estaba sucediendo. Sacó su monedero del cinturón que llevaba puesto y extrajo los billetes y monedas que contenía. No era mucho, pero esperaba que sirviera.  
    —Es todo lo que llevo encima —dijo depositando los yenes en la palma abierta extendida hacia ella.  
    Nabiki contó con ojo rápido la cuantía y suspiró. Había esperado más, pero sentía curiosidad por ver la reacción de la cocinera cuando le soltara la _bomba_.  
    —Ranma ya no vive aquí —explicó guardando el dinero en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero claro que vestía—. Rompió el compromiso este fin de semana pasado y se ha marchado.  
    —¿Qué? —¿Que Ranma había roto el compromiso con Akane? Ukyo no saltó de alegría ni mostró efusividad ninguna. En su lugar, miró hacia la casa Tendo con la confusión por careta, no pudiendo creerse lo que acaba de oír. Debía de tratarse de alguna treta—. Deja de tomarme el pelo, Nabiki, no estoy para juegos.  
    —Yo tampoco. Te invitaría a pasar para que lo comprobaras tú misma, pero prefiero que Akane no te vea. Últimamente anda de un humor de perros, y sinceramente, estamos todos asimilando lo ocurrido. No necesitamos más drama.  
    —¿Sabes dónde vive Ranma ahora? —quiso saber.  
    —Ni idea, pero puedes preguntárselo mañana en clase —respondió Nabiki observándola extrañada, había esperado una reacción distinta—. Ahora tienes la oportunidad que se case contigo. —La mirada que recibió de vuelta por parte de la joven chef reflejó que no las tenía todas consigo.  
    Ukyo no pudo salir de su asombro mientras caminaba de vuelta a su restaurante. Debería estar celebrando su alegría a los cuatro vientos y sin embargo se sentía desconcertada. La decisión de Ranma cambiaba de forma radical el _status quo_ que se había mantenido desde que él y su padre se llegaran al Dojo Tendo. Aunque consideraba a Akane amiga suya, pues se llevaban bastante bien siempre que Ranma no andara de por medio y se habían ayudado mutuamente en más de una ocasión, también había sido una rival, y desde luego una de las más fuertes. Pero ahora ni siquiera estaba en la competición. “Sólo quedamos Shampoo y yo”, reflexionó, porque Kodachi nunca había tenido posibilidades. Sus pensamientos viraron de nuevo hacia Akane. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se debería estar sintiendo. Ranma la había dejado y se había marchado de su casa. Parecía que ni el hecho de tener su propio dojo había sido suficiente aliciente para retenerle. Ukyo habría querido que la tierra la tragara y no la dejara salir en mucho tiempo. Ahora entendía mucho mejor lo que había estado observando en clase. “Por eso se ignoran de esa forma en el instituto”. Pero… ¿y lo que le había dicho Ryoga un año antes sobre que Ranma quería a Akane y sólo a Akane? Estaba claro que había caído en saco roto, nunca mejor dicho, o puede que no tanto.  
    Las clases del instituto acabaron y se celebró la ceremonia de graduación, dando paso después a las vacaciones de primavera. Ukyo consiguió de milagro matricularse en la Waseda y seguir así cerca de su prometido. No podía verle tanto como en el Furinkan, pero al menos quedaban para comer o cenar cuando les encajaba, compartiendo así las nuevas experiencias que les brindaba la universidad. En un par de veces intentó sonsacarle qué era lo que había ocurrido con Akane, pero Ranma evadió el tema o le contestó directamente que no quería hablar de ello, por lo que dejó de insistir. Le hirió que no quisiera contárselo, como si no confiara lo suficiente en ella, pero no le dijo nada al respecto. Ranma comenzó a competir en la liga de artes marciales mixtas y Ukyo intentó por todos los medios no perderse ninguno de los combates que luchaba en casa. Al mismo tiempo, tomó la decisión de cambiar de sitio el Utchan’s. Ya no le compensaba tener el restaurante en Nerima cuando su vida se desarrollaba prácticamente por entero en la gran ciudad. El alquiler del local le iba a salir más caro, pero esperaba compensarlo con la mayor clientela a la que podría servir en el centro de Tokio, y además contaba con la ayuda barata de Konatsu. Tampoco cejó en su empeño de ganarse el corazón de su prometido, insinuándose a él en más de una ocasión, con la mala fortuna de encontrarse cada vez con el semblante indiferente de Ranma. Así pasaron cerca de tres meses desde que empezaran la universidad y Ukyo comenzó a cansarse de la actitud desapegada de su Ran-chan. El mosqueo fue en aumento con el paso de las semanas, hasta que la cocinera ya no pudo más y explotó una tarde que iban andando por el campus de la universidad, echándole muchas cosas en cara. Lo que no esperó para nada fue la abrupta contestación de su prometido.  
    —¡Ukyo, basta ya! Me acosté con ella, ¿vale? —le gritó Ranma de mala manera dándose la vuelta para encararla—. Y para que lo sepas, parte de la razón por la que me fui del Dojo Tendo fue porque Akane me dio a elegir entre vosotras o ella, y aquí estoy, así que no te atrevas a decirme que nunca me ha importado tu amistad. Estoy cansado de que las personas a las que quiero me digan que no son importantes para mí.  
    —¿Te acostaste con ella? —dijo la cocinera quedándose de piedra. Finalmente había mirado a los ojos a Medusa, aunque nunca esperó que estuviera reencarnada en el propio Ranma.  
    —Ukyo espera…  
    —Todo este tiempo me has dejado ir detrás de ti cuando ya estabas con… —No sabía que doliera tanto que le clavaran a una un machete en el corazón.  
    —Ut-chan, vamos. —La chica ya se iba corriendo—. Mierda —maldijo el chico de la trenza por lo bajo.  
    Cerca de dos semanas pasaron en las que no tuvieron contacto alguno. La cocinera no fue a verle competir y el artista marcial no se pasó por el nuevo Utchan's. Era como si ambos hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra para el otro.  
    Ukyo estaba destrozada. Se había pasado los primeros días llorando por las esquinas y sobre la almohada, sin ganas de hacer nada, sintiéndose traicionada y dolida por la persona de quién estaba enamorada. “Y pensar que me he metido en la Soudai por él. ¡Qué gilipollas he sido!” Tuvo ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, incluido el restaurante, y volverse a su pueblo natal en la región en Kansai, de donde no debería haber salido nunca. La universidad y el nuevo local le estaban suponiendo un esfuerzo económico titánico, además de que hacía malabares para poder hacer todo: ir a clase, estudiar y trabajar. También estaba enfadada consigo misma, por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de que Ranma y Akane habían estado realmente _juntos_. Imaginarles besándose o en la cama la hundía en la más absoluta miseria, y ni siquiera el hecho de saber que habían roto la consolaba. Los días fueron pasando y el no oír nada por parte de Ranma confirmó lo que ya sabía, que su amistad no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Tantas molestias por intentar que la eligiera a ella, tantos okonomiyakis gratis, tantas peleas y retos, para que Ranma la diera de lado y siguiera con su vida como si nada. “¿Por qué no hice caso a Ryoga cuando me avisó?” se dijo con tristeza. Se habría ahorrado bastante sufrimiento.  
    Ranma, por su parte, se sentía culpable, no tanto por lo que le había dicho a su amiga de la infancia, sino por las formas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal que lo único que conseguía era alejar a las chicas importantes de su vida? Primero Akane y ahora Ukyo. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? ¿Shampoo? “No estaría mal por una temporada, porque me tiene frito”, pensó con amargura, aunque dudaba que ocurriera. Si había una cualidad que describía a la amazona era la persistencia, y si bien en cualquier otra persona sería un rasgo muy respetable y admirable, en Shampoo ya le resultaba cansino. Se había presentado varias veces en su universidad o directamente en sus combates, y aunque en la mayoría de la ocasiones Ranma había sido capaz de controlar la situación, en otras le había puesto en posiciones muy comprometedoras.  
    Mantuvo las distancias con Ukyo, pues creía que ambos necesitaban espacio para madurar lo ocurrido y serenarse. Pero al cabo de dos semanas pensó que dejar pasar más tiempo sería contraproducente. No quería estar a malas con Ukyo, ni tampoco que pensara que se había olvidado de ella. A la noche siguiente se presentó tarde en el Utchan's, sabiendo que no quedaba mucho para que cerraran. Había todavía algunos comensales disfrutando del final de la cena, pero la mayor parte del restaurante estaba ya vacío y recogido. Konatsu le saludó neutro cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta. Le sentó en una de las banquetas que daban a la plancha en forma de U que Ukyo había mantenido del local en Nerima, la cual ya estaba limpia y apagada. Acto seguido, el joven ninja entró en la cocina trasera, donde Ukyo limpiaba unos cacharros en el fregadero.  
    —Ranma está aquí —le informó, sabiendo de antemano que aquellas palabras le afectarían. Últimamente había notado a su jefa más borde de lo usual y deprimida. Sumándolo a que Saotome no se había pasado por allí en más de medio mes, llegó a la conclusión de que había pasado algo entre ellos.  
    Ukyo se irguió, encabronándose. ¿Ahora se presentaba, después de todo aquel tiempo sin dignarse a decirle nada? Le entraron ganas de salir y mandarle a hacer puñetas. Estaba cansada y deseando irse a casa. Había sido un día largo y el turno de tarde en el restaurante había sido un caos.  
    —Yo me encargo —le dijo a su empleado secándose las manos en el paño que llevaba atado a la cintura. Tenía ganas de pelea.  
    Ranma vio aparecer a Ukyo por debajo de las cortinas _noren_ que había colgadas en la entrada a la cocina. Caminó hacia él con una mirada asesina, enfundada en su uniforme de cocinera, con el pelo recogido en su acostumbrada diadema y una coleta. Se plantó a un lado de él con el cuaderno de pedidos y un bolígrafo en las manos.  
    —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó en un tono frío y un rictus serio esperando a que le dictara lo que deseaba comer. Le iba a obligar a que consumiera algo si quería quedarse ahí. “Se acabaron los okonomiyakis a cero yenes para ti”.  
    Ranma no se dejó intimidar por su distante actitud.  
    —Quería verte, hablar contigo, ver cómo estás —dijo con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la barra, mirándola.  
    —Pide algo o lárgate de aquí —avisó Ukyo tajante, enfadándose aún más, con el bloc de notas y el boli en alto.  
    —Como quieras —respondió él imperturbable tras un par de segundos—. Un okonomiyaki de salmón. —No pensaba entrar en su juego y dejar que le provocara. Sabía que estaba dolida y que era eso lo que la estaba haciendo comportarse así. Aguantaría el chaparrón.  
    Ukyo se giró y volvió a la cocina sin anotar nada. Aquel era uno de los platos favoritos de Ranma de siempre, entre otros que había en el menú. Puso a calentar de nuevo la plancha de mala manera y sacó del frigorífico la masa para hacer la torta y el salmón. Le iba a hacer una versión muy simple adrede, sin el habitual relleno añadido que solía poner. A los pocos minutos, la masa cogía forma, dorándose por un lado y echando algo de humo. Ukyo, con la espátula en mano, se notaba nerviosa y a punto de estallar, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Colocó las tiras de salmón sobre la parte superior y esperó a que se cocinara. Cuando llegó el momento de echar la salsa de okonomiyaki su pulso temblaba, y la mala suerte quiso que el bote cayera por entero estropeando la torta. La salsa se expandió por la plancha como lava por un volcán y se empezó a quemar dejando un aroma incomestible. Ukyo apagó la plancha rápido e intentó por todos los medios limpiar la mayor cantidad de salsa derramada. Para cuando puso el okonomiyaki sobre un plato, las primeras lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas. La torta tenía una pinta horrible. Estaba quemada y desecha, los trozos de salmón a medias crudos a medias chamuscados por haber querido salvar lo insalvable. La chef que había en ella solía poner el corazón en los platos que cocinaba, pero desde que Ranma confirmara sus peores temores, tenía un boquete abierto en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar ni vivir. Ukyo cogió el plato con el okonomiyaki, lo miró un momento apretando los dientes, y después lo lanzó contra la pared del fondo con todas sus fuerzas, la comida manchando los azulejos y la cerámica rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
    En la sala, Ranma, Konatsu, y el par de clientes que quedaban escucharon el estruendo proveniente de la cocina. El chico de la trenza se levantó del taburete preocupado y fue a ver qué había pasado, seguido del joven camarero. Se encontraron a Ukyo de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina llorando a lágrima viva y el destrozo del okonomiyaki, con trozos del plato por todas partes.  
    —Deja que me ocupe yo, Konatsu. Este marrón es mío —le murmuró el artista marcial.  
    El chico kunoichi asintió antes de desaparecer. Le hería ver a la chica que le gustaba en aquel estado, pero sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.  
    Ranma avanzó y se agachó frente a su amiga, apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo.  
    —¿Qué ha pasado, Ut-chan? —preguntó con cautela intentando retirarle las manos que tapaban su rostro.  
    El uso de su apodo de la infancia sólo hizo que la cocinera llorara más fuerte.  
    —Déjame —dijo Ukyo entre llantos golpeándole las manos y mirando en otra dirección, avergonzada de que la viera así, tan débil y vulnerable.  
    —No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que te calmes y hables conmigo —afirmó Ranma con determinación, probando de nuevo a que le dejara verle la cara—. Venga, vamos, Ut-chan. No me gusta verte llorar —añadió suave, consiguiendo por fin que bajara las manos.  
    —Te has quedado sin okonomiyaki —murmuró Ukyo entre sollozos e hipidos con el rostro hinchado y los ojos enrojecidos, evitando mirarle.  
    —No importa. Seguro que lo habías envenenado —comentó Ranma de forma casual.  
    Ukyo entonces sí le miró a esos ojos azules que adoraba y rió en alto un par de segundos, para luego volver a llorar.  
    El chico de la trenza negó con la cabeza. “Por lo menos la he hecho reír un segundo”, pensó cambiando de posición y sentándose de piernas cruzadas al lado de su amiga en el suelo.  
    —Anda, deja de llorar, que no es para tanto. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.  
    La joven de la espátula se resistió un instante, para al final dejarse llevar y acabar apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sus dedos intentando limpiar el reguero de lágrimas que había caído por sus mejillas.  
    —Ese es más el estilo de Kodachi —dijo Ukyo cuando sintió que podía hablar sin tartamudear, refiriéndose a las tretas con pócimas y químicos que la gimnasta del San Herebeke había utilizado con frecuencia durante los últimos años.  
    —Sin duda alguna —confirmó Ranma—. ¿Sabemos qué ha sido de ella? —preguntó, no tanto por interés sino por cambiar de tema para que Ukyo se tranquilizara. Agradecía con alivio a los dioses que desde que empezara la universidad la hermana menor de Kuno no se hubiera presentado por allí para fastidiarle. Siempre le había puesto de los nervios. Recordó cómo al poco de conocerla había tenido que escudarse en el compromiso con Akane para que le dejara en paz. Akane le había dicho que era  patético, pero no le había quedado otra opción. No verla aparecer por la universidad era al menos un problema menos con el que lidiar.  
    —Ni idea. Deben de haberla mandado fuera, a Europa o a Estados Unidos, porque ya no viene a darte la brasa —mencionó Ukyo con la voz tomada llegando a la misma conclusión que él—. A su familia desde luego dinero no le falta.  
    —No, ya sabemos los dos que no. ¿Qué buscas? —inquirió cuando vio que se separaba de él, sus ojos recorriendo la cocina de un extremo a otro.  
    —El papel de cocina. Necesito sonarme. —“Debo de estar hecha un trapo”, pensó siendo consciente de su apariencia.  
    Ranma se puso de pie y lo localizó en una encimera cerca del fiasco hecho por el okonomiyaki. Se lo entregó a su compañera sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, pero esta vez apoyando la espalda contra uno de los armarios del mueble de la cocina, quedando de cara a Ukyo.  
    —Gracias —dijo ella sonándose antes de volver a hablar—. Mira que Kodachi era retorcida, pero me hacía reír con todo su dramatismo y sus aires de grandeza —comentó bastante más serena—. En tu intento de boda, vale, Shampoo y yo llevamos comida explosiva, y sé que no fue justificable —confesó antes de que Ranma pudiera decirle algo al respecto, pues sabía que lo que había hecho había estado mal—, pero ella se presentó directamente con el vestido de novia puesto. —Los dos se miraron y explotaron en carcajadas—. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso? —preguntó retóricamente al final cuando pudo respirar normal—. ¡Qué jeta más grande tenía!  
    —Creo que vivía en un mundo aparte, en su propia fantasía —razonó el joven Saotome, la sonrisa aún en sus labios. Sin embargo, ésta murió cuando por su mente se cruzó el siguiente pensamiento: “Qué mal suena lo de ‘intento de boda’. Por Kami-sama, diecinueve años y ya he pasado por una boda frustrada. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?”. Prefirió no pensarlo porque las cosas siempre podían ir a peor y él parecía tenía la mala suerte de hacer que todo se torciera cuando menos lo necesitaba.  
    Hablar sobre Kodachi pareció surtir efecto, ya que Ukyo se calmó y recobró la compostura. Pero el silencio posterior que se instaló entre ellos fue un poco incómodo.  
    —¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Akane? —le preguntó Ukyo abordando al elefante en la habitación—. Me has hecho sentir muy estúpida —añadió mirándole, esperando su contestación.  
    Ranma había tenido tiempo de meditar durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto y tenía la ideas muy claras, así que fue sincero.  
    —No te lo dije por varias razones —comenzó—. Uno, porque sabía que te haría daño, y dos, porque no pensaba que fuera asunto tuyo.  
    Aquellas palabras hirieron a la cocinera.  
    —Pensaba que era tu amiga —dijo con resquemor, dando a entender que había creído que había más confianza entre ellos.  
    —Y lo eres, y quiero que lo sigas siendo. —Ranma trató de dar con las palabras idóneas—. Ut-chan, eres mi amiga de toda la vida, nos conocemos desde que tenemos seis años. Me alegré mucho cuando volvimos a reencontrarnos en Nerima. Me caes muy bien y me gusta estar en tu compañía, cuando no me atosigas —puntualizó—. Me pareces una chica muy simpática, inteligente, guapa y que cocina de muerte. Pero… pero no estoy enamorado de ti y nunca lo he estado.  
    Ukyo percibió que su amigo estaba siendo muy franco, y asimiló lo que le acababa de decir con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.  
    —¿Entonces nuestro compromiso…?  
    —Deberíamos de romperlo —se apresuró a decir él—. Fue una cosa que hicieron nuestros padres cuando éramos apenas unos niños, sin tener en cuenta nuestra opinión.  
    —También lo fue el compromiso que tenías con Akane.  
    Ranma expiró, cerrando los ojos, para un segundo después volver a abrirlos.  
    —Cierto, pero de ella sí que me enamoré —aseguró, y para que no le quedaran dudas, lo zanjó con sus siguientes palabras—. Siempre fue Akane, Ukyo. No me interesaba ninguna otra. —Vio a su amiga bajar la mirada hacia su regazo, donde sus manos se acariciaban inquietas la una a la otra—. Siento la forma en que te enteraste aquel día, no me pillaste en mi mejor momento —prosiguió Ranma—. No era mi intención hacerte daño, pero llevabas unas semanas muy pesada, insinuándote y demás, y cuando me dijiste que nuestra amistad no me importaba nada, me sentó muy mal.  
    Aquello hizo recordar algo a la cocinera.  
    —¿De verdad Akane te dio a elegir? ¿Fue eso por lo que rompisteis?  
    —Sí, entre otras razones. Las cosas no iban muy bien entre nosotros en los últimos meses de instituto —habló rememorando—. Akane le daba demasiada importancia a mis otros dos compromisos, cuando a mí, no te ofendas, me importaban una mierda. Shampoo hizo una de las suyas el día que nos presentamos a los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, y a partir de entonces a Akane se le cruzaron los cables. Rompió conmigo —dijo apesadumbrado, recordando lo mucho que le había dolido—. Cuando intenté arreglarlo con ella me exigió que os diera carpetazo limpio a ti y a Shampoo. —Suspiró—. Me molestó muchísimo que me pidiera hacer aquello a cambio de poder estar con ella. Estaba harto de que terceras personas dictaminaran mi vida, y que Akane se sumara a la lista fue la gota que colmó el vaso. —El chico de la trenza miró hacia el techo de la cocina, perdido en su memoria—. No sé… Lo que más me dolió fue que no confiara en mí —aún le seguía doliendo—, y más después de lo que ocurrió en China y de todas las cosas que compartimos —“sobre todo en el terreno personal”, pensó.  
    Ranma realmente no había tenido la opción de hablar sobre su ruptura con Akane con nadie, y el poder hacerlo con Ukyo le resultó muy liberador.  
    La joven cocinera le observó mientras hablaba, a medias entre entristecido y resignado. Parecía todavía afectado por la separación, a pesar de que habían pasado varios meses desde entonces. Se dio cuenta de que él también sufrido y de que también le habían roto el corazón.  
    —Siento que no os funcionara, Ran-chan, y lo digo de verdad —dijo sin caer en la superficialidad, mirándole a los ojos—. No me interesaba que Akane y tú acabárais juntos, por motivos obvios, pero siempre presentí que era justamente lo que ocurriría. Creo que simplemente no quise ver lo que estaba delante de mis narices —confesó, sintiéndose responsable de muchas cosas pasadas—. Te… te pido disculpas por todas las molestias que te he causado.  
    —No hay nada que disculpar, Ut-chan. Lo pasado, pasado está. —La miró con cariño—. ¿Hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva, sin compromiso de por medio esta vez? —Extendió la mano abierta hacia ella—. Sólo amigos.  
    Ukyo se movió, gateando hacia él para quedar sentada de rodillas enfrente suyo, el delantal cubriéndole los muslos.  
    —Me parece increíble que vaya a decir esto, pero sí —afirmó asintiendo y tomando la masculina mano entre las dos más pequeñas de ella, dándole un apretón. Para ella era mucho más importante conservarle como amigo que alejarle por despecho, por no haber sido la elegida—. Sólo amigos.  
    Konatsu eligió aquel momento para asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
    —Perdonad la interrupción —dijo con timidez, fijándose en la cercanía de la pareja en el suelo—. Ukyo, ya se han marchado los últimos clientes y he dejado todo recogido. También he cerrado la caja, te lo he dejado todo apuntado. ¿Necesitas algo más?  
    Ranma y Ukyo se volvieron a mirarle sin separar sus manos.  
    —No, así está bien, puedes marcharte a casa. Muchas gracias, Konatsu. Ya me encargo de cerrar yo.  
    —De acuerdo, hasta mañana. Adiós Ranma.  
    Tanto el chico de la trenza como la chef se despidieron a la vez de él, viéndole desaparecer.  
    —¿Qué tal está funcionando desde que abriste el restaurante aquí? —preguntó Ranma en bajito refiriéndose al kunoichi.  
    —Bien, trabaja muy bien, se esfuerza mucho —respondió Ukyo—. Aunque tiene algunos días en que le sale todo al revés…  
    —¿Te sigues aprovechando de él? —dijo divertido. No era ningún secreto desde Nerima que Ukyo le pagaba una miseria y le sacaba tajada a los sentimientos que sabía sentía por ella.  
    La cocinera achicó los ojos, no gustándole el comentario.  
    —Acabo de abrir en esta zona y todavía no cubro gastos —explicó a regañadientes—. Pero en cuanto el negocio empiece a funcionar le subiré el sueldo. Sé que si no lo hago se acabará marchando y no me interesa. Aparte de que es buen empleado, sé que puedo confiar en él, que no me robará dinero de la caja. Pero bueno, poco a poco.  
    Ranma estudió a su amiga unos segundos, decidiendo si decir en alto lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.  
    —Sabes que le gustas. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?  
    Ukyo bufó, mirando hacia otro lado y soltándole la mano.  
    —Primero tengo que olvidarte a ti, y segundo, no es mi tipo. ¿Un chico que lleva toda su vida haciéndose pasar por una mujer? No, no es para mí.  
    —Tú te pasaste muchos años haciéndote pasar por un chico —mencionó Ranma, como si ella no lo supiera ya—. Yo creo que os complementais.  
    —Déjalo —dijo Ukyo poniéndose de pie—. Además, trabajamos juntos. —Ranma la imitó, quedando de pie a su lado—. Bueno, voy a terminar de limpiar este destrozo y cerrar el restaurante.  
    —Te ayudo.  
    —No hace falta que te quedes, en serio, puede irte.  
    —Insisto —dijo él—. ¿Dónde tienes la escoba y el recogedor?  
    Ukyo supo que no iba a conseguir hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que le indicó donde estaban guardados. Mientras Ranma se puso a recoger los trozos de cerámica rotos del suelo, ella limpió con un trapo húmedo la manchas que el okonomiyaki había dejado sobre los azulejos. Trabajaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Ukyo volvió a hablar:  
    —¿Cómo lo hicisteis?  
    —¿El qué?  
    —Lo de mantener vuestra relación en secreto, Akane y tú —aclaró la chica—. Yo no noté nada.  
    —Fuimos muy cuidadosos. Casi nos pillaron un par veces, pero por suerte no fue así —respondió pensando en Nabiki, vertiendo en la basura lo que había acumulado en el recogedor—. Aunque si te digo la verdad, creo que fue otra de las cosas que no ayudó en nada a la relación. Cuando Akane y yo encontrábamos tiempo para estar juntos, no estábamos del todo tranquilos, siempre preocupados de que alguien se presentara por sorpresa o de que nos estuvieran espiando. Y el resto del tiempo fingíamos delante de nuestras familias y de todo el mundo, con los consecuentes malentendidos que eso acarreaba. Yo podía decir algo para meterme con ella, en broma, no sintiéndolo de verdad, actuando —recalcó—, y Akane tomárselo a pecho, y al revés. La línea que delimitaba nuestra relación del teatro que representábamos el resto del tiempo era muy borrosa, no estaba bien definida.  
    —¿Por qué lo hicisteis?  
    Ranma dejó de barrer y la miró, provocando que ella también se detuviera.  
    —¿Sabes la que se habría montado si se hubiera sabido que en realidad estábamos juntos? Nos habrían preparado otra boda sorpresa en menos que canta un gallo y habría tenido que lidiar contigo, con Shampoo, con Kodachi, con Kuno… La lista es interminable. Con Ryoga, que aunque ahora esté con Akari, tampoco se habría quedado cruzado de brazos.  
    —¿Entonces no querías casarte con Akane? —inquirió Ukyo sin entender, volviendo a la tarea de limpiar.  
    —No era eso —dijo empezando a barrer de nuevo—. No me importaría casarme algún día, cuando sea algo más mayor, pero no siendo tan joven, y desde luego, no por obligación de mi padre. Me gustaría que saliera de mí —se sinceró—. Además, si nos hubiéramos casado, ¿después qué?  
    —Imagino que tú y Akane os habríais dedicado a dirigir el dojo. ¿No es por eso por lo que vuestros padres concertaron el matrimonio en primer lugar?  
    —Sí, pero me da que habría sido un desastre —dijo Ranma pensando en alto—. Creo que ni Akane ni yo estábamos preparados para ello, y la idea de que mi vida, con dieciocho años, se redujera a ser marido y a llevar un dojo me parecía muy triste y conformista. Sé que puedo dar mucho más de mí al mundo. —Vertió en la basura la última recogida del suelo y se quedó de pie apoyado en la escoba mientras seguía hablando—. Mi objetivo desde que soy pequeño ha sido siempre convertirme en el mejor artista marcial que puedo llegar a ser para representar el estilo Saotome de Lucha Indiscriminada. En Nerima sentía que más o menos iba por buen camino, y no te voy a mentir, vencer a Saffron en China me dio un buen subidón —confesó, aunque sabía que no lo había hecho solo—, pero desde que he entrado en el equipo de la universidad me he dado cuenta de que estoy todavía bastante lejos de serlo. Nerima era una burbuja. Allí destacaba, aquí soy simplemente uno más. Hay gente mucho mejor que yo.  
    Para Ukyo era raro escuchar a Ranma hablar de aquella manera que denotaba vulnerabilidad, sobre todo en lo que concernía a artes marciales. Pero agradeció enormemente que lo hiciera, que demostrara que realmente confiaba en ella para contarle ese tipo de cosas, incluidas las de su relación con Akane, ahora que todo había quedado claro entre ellos. Era algo que había anhelado en él desde hacía tiempo. Si el perderle como prometido había sido el precio que había tenido que pagar para llegar a aquel nivel de cercanía, pensó que mejor eso que nada.  
    —Ran-chan, sigues siendo muy bueno. Tienes un talento natural para ello. Sólo necesitas experiencia y seguir trabajando —dijo intentando animarle. Siempre se había jactado de ser el mejor, y en Nerima lo había sido, y aunque ahora le carcomieran las dudas, seguía siendo uno de los mejores artistas marciales de su edad que ella hubiera conocido. Era cierto que había perdido varios de sus últimos combates seguidos, y que eso no había ayudado en nada a su estado de humor, pero Ukyo veía el potencial en él, igual que el resto de la gente que seguía y entendía de artes marciales—. Desde que te conozco, siempre que te has encontrado con un obstáculo, has sabido superarlo.  
    Ukyo fue muy sutil y educada al exponerlo de aquella forma, utilizando la palabra 'obstáculo'. Él sabía cuál era la verdadera realidad.  
    —Ya, pero... ¿no muestra justamente eso lo malo que soy, la cantidad de veces que me he encontrado con un _obstáculo_ y he perdido, solo para volver y pedir la revancha? Eso no es ser bueno, ni el mejor, eso es ser un segundón. —Miró al suelo con abatimiento. Desde que empezara a competir a nivel universitario se le habían bajado bastante los humos. El nivel de exigencia era muy alto, sólo los mejores de todo Japón se podían permitir el lujo de luchar en primera división, y había que dejarse la piel para ello. Los chavales mayores que él en la Waseda le tenían calado y los entrenadores no dejaban de corregirle cada dos por tres, siempre resaltando sus fallos, nunca sus logros. Le estaba costando asimilar, y sobre todo combinar, los distintos estilos de lucha que se utilizaban en las artes marciales mixtas, cada una con sus propias reglas y técnicas. Toikiu, ya en la pretemporada, le dijo que se cuestionara todo lo que había aprendido desde que era pequeño, que se tomara aquella etapa como un empezar de cero. No podía seguir encorsetado en todo lo que había aprendido del kenpo, tenía que expandir su horizonte y abrirse a nuevos estilos, a nuevas técnicas. Fue a raíz de aquello que empezó a reflexionar y a analizar su pasado como artista marcial. ¿Cómo había aprendido la técnica de las castañas dulces asadas de Tientsin? A raíz de Cologne pillarle desprevenido y golpearle en el torso con su bastón, haciéndole después pasarlas canutas hasta que pudo conseguir la Píldora del Fénix que le devolvió su forma masculina. ¿Y el puñetazo del Dragón Volador? De forma parecida. Happosai le aplicó la quemadura de la moxa debilitante, donde su fuerza quedó reducida a la de un mero bebé. Tuvo que tragar con la humillación de perder ante todos sus rivales e irse del Dojo Tendo a las Rocas Mokusa del valle Yomogi, el paraíso de la moxa, para intentar dar con la curación. En el caso de Herb, descendiente de la dinastía salvaje Almizcle, le había dado hasta en el carné de identidad, y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, le echó agua con el cubo fijador, que impidió que se convirtiera en hombre hasta dar con la antagonista tetera desfijadora, prácticamente al final de la batalla. La lista continuaba. Sólo había mejorado a base de perder y de ser descuidado y eso le dejó un sabor muy amargo en la boca. Le aterrorizaba pensar que no era tan bueno como pensaba. No sabía hacer otra cosa salvo luchar, y pensar que no estaba a la altura últimamente lo sumía en una espiral de pesimismo, cuando en Nerima morder el polvo lo único que había hecho era motivarle para mejorar.  
    —Uno no aprende a menos que se equivoque, así que equivócate todo lo que haga falta. Lo importante no es cuántas veces te caigas, sino que siempre te levantes. ¿De qué otra forma vas a mejorar si no? Si estás en la Waseda es porque vales —le dijo su amiga con sabiduría—. Sabes, yo también tengo un sueño, convertirme en la mejor cocinera de okonomiyakis de todo el país. Quiero que me conozcan en todo el mundo, que vengan a mi establecimiento sólo para probar mi comida. Voy a trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo, y sobre todo, no voy a rendirme —decretó con convicción y firmeza. Esa era la Ukyo que a Ranma más le gustaba—. Y tú vas a hacer lo mismo. Además, ahora que no vas a estar entre mis prioridades...  
    —¡ _Auch_ , eso ha dolido! —exclamó Ranma con guasa llevándose una mano al corazón, exagerando, una sonrisa amistosa perfilando sus labios.  
    Ukyo le miró y sonrió.  
    —Ya no voy a perder tiempo en intentar que seas mi novio y te cases conmigo —dijo mirando los azulejos de la pared, dándolos finalmente por limpios—. Voy a dedicar todas mis energías a mis estudios y a mi restaurante.  
    —Me parece muy buen plan —mencionó el joven dejándola pasar por delante suyo, para después ir a guardar la escoba y el recogedor en su sitio en el almacén.  
    Al volver a la cocina, su amiga limpiaba la salsa quemada de la plancha, rascándola con una espátula.  
    —¿Con qué más puedo ayudarte?  
    Ukyo le miró de reojo.  
    —¿Lo dices en serio? Si quieres marcharte, no hay problema, yo puedo encargarme de lo queda.  
    —¿Otra vez con eso? Venga, dime lo que hay que hacer.  
    —Puedes fregar lo que hay en la pila. —Era lo que había estado haciendo ella hasta que Konatsu le informó de que Ranma se había presentado en el restaurante.  
    Ranma se puso manos a la obra, remangándose las mangas de la camisa china que llevaba puesta antes de mojarse la manos y buscar el estropajo.  
    —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal sobre Akane? —dijo Ukyo al cabo de un rato después de haber estado cada uno a lo suyo durante un par de minutos.  
    —Depende... —Esperaba que no fuera nada de cariz sexual. Sus encuentros con Akane en ese terreno los consideraba muy íntimos y privados.  
    —No tienes que contestar si no quieres, lo entenderé —ofreció ella.  
    —Dispara.  
    —¿Qué tenía de especial? Quiero decir, ¿qué dijo o hizo Akane que consiguió que te enamoraras de ella?  
    Sí, era una pregunta bastante personal, pero de otro calibre. Ranma lo sopesó durante unos segundos.  
    —Ser ella misma —respondió sin más, sintiendo que aquellas tres palabras englobaban todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto.  
    A su amiga, sin embargo, como buena mujer que era, no le parecieron suficientes.  
    —¿Puedes especificar un poco más? Es difícil de entender cuando lo único que hacíais era insultaros y discutir la mayor parte del tiempo.  
    El chico de la trenza miró por encima de su hombro hacia la cocinera, pero ésta estaba aún enfrascada con la plancha.  
    —Um… bueno, creo que el insultarnos y pelearnos era simplemente una tapadera que nos venía bien a los dos —dijo cogiendo otro plato de la palangana para frotarlo—, para no tener que admitir lo que realmente sentíamos. La mitad de las cosas que le decía era para hacerla rabiar, para chincharla, o porque estaba directamente celoso, aparte de que soy un bocazas —reconoció, hablando desde la distancia y la perspectiva que le habían dado aquellos últimos meses lejos del Dojo Tendo y de Nerima—. Pero lo cierto es que... Akane me atrae físicamente y me gusta su forma de ser. —Ukyo se percató de que lo había dicho en presente y se preguntó si él sería consciente de ello. También se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Akane con adoración—. Tiene mucho carácter, pero es precisamente eso lo que más me po- —Ranma se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio lo que había estado a punto de decir. Vale que había confianza, pero tampoco podía pasarse, no estaba hablando con sus colegas—. Quiero decir que no caía rendida a mis pies. Me metía siempre en cintura, cierto que muchas veces injustamente, y no me pasaba ni una. Y a la vez podía llegar a ser muy cariñosa —eso lo había descubierto sobre todo una vez empezaron a acostarse juntos— y súper bondadosa —añadió—. No sé… No es ni mucho menos perfecta, pero a mí me gusta, me gustaba —se corrigió rápido. “Y la sigo queriendo a pesar de sus defectos.”  
    Se quedó callado de pronto, pensativo, sintiendo que se había abierto y sincerado demasiado.  
    —Gracias por ser honesto, Ran-chan —dijo Ukyo acercándose a él para darle un apretón en el hombro, habiendo terminado con su parte. Ranma asintió, sin  decir nada más, enjuagando los últimos platos—. Voy a salir un momento a la sala, ahora vuelvo.  
    Ukyo no necesitaba saber qué había visto Akane en él, pues ella misma seguía aún enamorada del chico que estaba en su cocina. Se cercioró de que todo estaba bajo control, incluyendo la caja, tal y como le había indicado Konatsu. Ranma se reunió con ella cuando acabó en el fregadero. Unos minutos más tarde, la cocinera empezó a apagar luces. Se quitó el delantal sucio, el cual metió en una bolsa de plástico para llevárselo y limpiarlo en casa, y fue a por su mochila con los libros y cuadernos de la universidad al almacén. Ambos salieron del restaurante y ella echó el cerrojo tras bajar la valla metálica.  
    En su cabeza, durante aquellos últimos minutos, Ukyo había estado rumiando todo lo que Ranma le había contado, en especial lo relacionado con su antigua compañera de clase en el Furinkan.  
    —Yo habría hecho lo mismo que Akane —le dijo cuando empezaron a caminar por la calle. Ranma iba a acompañarla a casa, así que tenían todavía un rato para seguir hablando.  
    —¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó prestando atención cuando vio que tenía que ver con su ex prometida.  
    —Que también habría querido que deshicieras los otros compromisos —explicó.  
    —¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué me he equivocado? —inquirió algo más cortante.  
    —Eso no lo sé. No estoy al tanto de todos los detalles de vuestra ruptura. Lo que sí sé es que eventualmente te habría pedido, o puede que exigido, que me quitaras a las otras rivales de encima. ¿Por qué tenerlas ahí si no aportan nada? —“Salvo duda e incertidumbre”, acabó en su mente. Lo sentía por Ran-chan, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más llegaba a la conclusión de que Akane había llevado razón al demandárselo—. Total, hoy has roto el compromiso conmigo. Podrías haberlo hecho hace seis meses, cuando aún estabas con ella.  
    Ranma sintió aquello como una acusación.  
    —Ya te he contado por qué no lo hice —le contestó serio. Era verdad que lo había hecho y Ukyo hasta podía entender en parte sus motivos: que no quería casarse tan pronto ni tampoco que Akane se lo ordenara, cómo muchas otras personas le habían ordenado hacer cosas en su vida. Aun así, ¿había merecido realmente la pena? ¿No estaba tan enamorado de ella?—. Y casi que preferiría no seguir hablando de este tema —continuó zanjando el tema.  
    —Está bien, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Ukyo—. No quiero que te enfades. Sólo te estaba dando mi opinión… —“Desde un punto de vista femenino y como _amiga_ tuya que soy”, omitió.  
    Ranma se enfurruñó, volviéndose algo más taciturno. No había esperado que Ukyo no estuviera de su lado, que dijera que Akane era quien había llevado razón. El mosqueo no le duró mucho, pues su compañera cambió de tema, pasando a hablar de sus clases y de las artes marciales que aún practicaba.  
    —Ranma, no te lo tomes a mal si paso un poco más de ti de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella cuando llegaron a la puerta de su edificio—. Necesito pasar página.  
    El chico de la trenza sonrió con afecto.  
    —No te pongas tan formal. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no me destierres. —Vio a su amiga sonreír también y asentir—. Y por cierto, si algún día me necesitas en el restaurante para echarte una mano, avísame. Si puedo, vendré, aunque en mi forma femenina, por supuesto —terminó guiñándole un ojo.  
    Ukyo le dio las gracias y después los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo de reconciliación antes de despedirse.  
  
_Fin del flashback._  
  
    Con Karhila, a quien había conocido durante el primer año de universidad, le había pasado tres cuartos de lo mismo. Ranma tardó en abrirse emocionalmente a ella, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió que la joven tampoco estaba de acuerdo con cómo había actuado con Akane.  
  
_Flashback. Primavera del segundo año en la Waseda._  
  
    Estaban en la habitación de ella, los dos tumbados sobre la cama mirando al techo, hablando, intercambiando facetas de sus vidas. Ranma llevaba ropa cómoda, la que se había puesto después de ducharse tras el entrenamiento, pantalones negros holgados y una sudadera granate. Karhila iba algo más arreglada, con medias oscuras, falda de vuelo negra que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con una camisa bajo un jersey rosa pastel. Sus finas manos reposaban sobre su abdomen, mientras que el artista marcial las tenía tras su cabeza sobre la almohada. Ranma le había estado contando sobre su ruptura con su ex prometida.  
    —Pero ponte en el lugar de Akane —dijo la animadora—. Imagina que hubiera sido al revés, que hubiera sido ella la que hubiera tenido dos compromisos más con otros chicos además del que tenía contigo. ¿Te habría gustado?  
    Ranma intentó recrear aquel escenario en su cabeza, con otros dos prometidos sin rostro en el campo de batalla yendo detrás de _su_ Akane, intentando ganarse sus atenciones. No fue difícil, teniendo a Ryoga y Kuno de ejemplos. Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente, por el rechazo que aquello le produjo.  
    —Obviamente, no —contestó.  
    —¿Y te habría gustado que aún teniendo una relación seria contigo ella no hubiera cancelado esos otros compromisos?  
    —Sé lo que estás haciendo... —Le estaba haciendo mirarse en el espejo.       
    —Responde —le exigió la chica.  
    —No, claro que no me habría gustado, pero sigues sin entenderlo —dijo resoplando—. A mí los otros compromisos no me importaban nada.  
    —Puede que a ti no, pero para Akane debían de ser una muestra de que no te querías entregar por entero a ella, de que querías tener otras alternativas abiertas, _por si acaso_ —recalcó con segundas.  
    —Pfff… No sabes de lo que hablas. ¿Por si acaso qué? Yo sólo quería a Akane.  
    —No tanto como para cambiar las reglas del juego. —Fue entonces que a Karhila se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, entendiendo por fin lo que había ocurrido—. Claaaro, no te interesaba que las cosas cambiaran —pronunció con voz de sabihonda a la vez que se movió para ponerse de costado. Quedó de cara al chico de la trenza, apoyando el codo sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre la mano—. Tenías a Akane calentándote la cama y al mismo tiempo disfrutabas de las carantoñas de Shampoo y Ukyo. Ganabas por todas partes. Eres un rufián.  
    —Oye, ¿de qué vas? Ukyo y Shampoo son mis amigas. Tampoco quería hacerles daño. No soy un tipo desconsiderado.  
    —Ya, _amigas_ —mencionó Karhila sabiendo lo que realmente había—. Venga, Ranma, que ya nos conocemos un poquito —dijo pícara con una mirada sensual que dejaba entrever lo mucho que ya se habían conocido, el dedo índice de su mano libre bajando zigzagueante por el torso del chico—. Te gusta que las chicas te vayan detrás, no lo niegues, y tampoco vayas ahora de caballero, no te pega.  
    —Si son como tú, desde luego —aseguró el artista marcial audaz, viendo como el dedo que se deslizaba por su abdomen se detenía de pronto.  
    Aquel comentario se podía entender de dos maneras. Podía ser adulador, refiriéndose a su belleza: ‘si son de guapas como tú, claro que me interesan’. Pero en el caso de Karhila, esas palabras podían tener un significado mucho más hiriente. Estaba sobre la mesa desde hacía tiempo que ella era una chica sexualmente activa, que hacía y deshacía como le venía en gana. Las malas lenguas la tildaban de putón y calientabraguetas para arriba. Por tanto, el comentario de Ranma también se podía interpretar como un ‘sin son de _frescas_ como tú, claro que me gustan’, y así fue como se lo tomó la animadora.  
    —Ahí te has pasado tres pueblos —dijo seca incorporándose y alejándose de él. Se arrastró hasta el borde final de la cama y se puso de pie.  
    Ranma comprendió rápido lo que había pasado, maldiciendo internamente su poca fortuna. “¡Joder! ¿Por qué cojones tengo el pico tan largo?” Se incorporó de inmediato yendo tras ella.  
    —Karhila, espera —la llamó. Se deslizó igual que ella sobre el colchón hasta quedar sentado en el borde, con los pies en el suelo. Le cogió la mano, ella dándole la espalda—. Lo siento, no quería decir eso, me he expresado mal —se disculpó, esperando que lo perdonase.  
    La joven mujer le hizo sufrir un poco, aguantando unos segundos de más, manteniéndose altiva, mirando al frente, aunque no apartándole la mano. Al final, le miró por encima del hombro, sus mejillas algo coloradas, los labios apretados, conteniendo la risa, sus ojos sonrientes y traviesos.  
    En cuanto el chico de la trenza vio su expresión, supo que le habían tomado el pelo. Karhila explotó en carcajadas, relajándose y dándose la vuelta.  
    —Eres… eres una vacilona —dijo Ranma negando levemente con la cabeza y dándole un pequeño pero intenso tirón a la mano femenina, haciendo que la animadora acabara sentada encima suyo, sobre uno de sus muslos.  
    —Deberías haberte visto la cara, parecías realmente arrepentido —mencionó ella, sus hombros aún sacudiéndose.  
    Ranma puso cara de obviedad.  
    —Porque lo estaba —confirmó a la vez que uno de sus brazos la rodeaban por la espalda para su mano acabar reposando en su cintura. La otra la puso sobre una de las rodillas de la chica—. Pero no lo he dicho con ese sentido —intentó explicarse.  
    —Ya lo sé, así que relájate —dijo Karhila arrebujándose contra él, disfrutando de la cercanía—. Ya sabes que esas cosas no me afectan, o al menos no tanto como antes —le recordó pasando un brazo por detrás de su hombro para acariciarle en la nuca.  
    —Ya, bueno, pero por si acaso. Si sabes que estás como un tren… —insistió Ranma para que no quedaran dudas de que esa era la intención con la que había dicho esas palabras. La observó desde aquella distancia, admirando su belleza castiza. Karhila tenía una fisonomía muy llamativa, con unos grandes ojos marrones, cejas bien delineadas y unos pómulos amplios. En la nariz llevaba un casi desapercibido piercing, que en ocasiones adornaba con una pequeña piedra brillante, o como en aquel momento, con un simple y diminuto círculo de metal plano. Su pelo era largo y sedoso, de un color marrón oscuro que recordaba a la madera empapada por la lluvia, y sus labios, aunque finos, atraían la atención a su boca cuando sonreía, como un atrapasueños. A Ranma no le extrañaba en absoluto que tuviera a varios chicos, tanto del ámbito deportivo como de la facultad, detrás de ella. En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué seguía manteniendo una relación con él, cuando de otros tíos se había acabado cansando al poco tiempo. Por una parte halagaba su vanidad masculina, pero por otra temía el día en que no quisiera saber nada más de él, pues se había encariñado bastante con ella.  
    —Gracias —le besó en la mejilla—. Sienta bien oírlo de vez en cuando. —Acto seguido le tiró de la trenza azabache, provocando que Ranma dejara el cuello a su merced—. Tú también sabes que estás para hincarte el diente, Saotome —dijo sonriendo, y literalmente, le mordió suavemente un par de veces en la mandíbula.  
    Al volverse a mirar, los ojos azules de Ranma ardían de deseo. Tuvo ganas de besarla, pero por alguna extraña razón se contuvo, quizás porque no habían quedado para _eso_. No importó, pues fue ella quién le acabó besando a él.  
    Cuando Ranma la miraba de aquella manera, Karhila sentía como sus ovarios se ponían en marcha, como cuando se arrancaba un buen coche deportivo y éste vibraba y rugía con energía preparado para arrasar por la carretera. No sabía explicarlo, pero aquel chico de Nerima tenía algo especial, algo que hacía que la gente quisiera estar a su alrededor, incluido ella. No se parecía en nada a otros jóvenes que había conocido. De entrada, había tenido una vida un tanto peculiar, pero interesante, muy diferente a la suya propia, y cuanto más le había conocido, más se había dado cuenta de que era un tipo majo, enérgico y astuto, además de divertido y tremendamente atractivo. También era obstinado y, en ocasiones, demasiado franco, confiado y presumido, pero el combo completo le dejaba en muy buen lugar como ejemplar masculino. A pesar de que su relación había comenzado de una forma puramente física, al cabo de los meses se fue forjando una gran amistad entre ellos, que no hacía sino crecer con el paso del tiempo. Eso sí, la química entre ambos seguía siendo explosiva, eso estaba más que comprobado.  
    Juntó sus labios a los de él y en seguida sintió su entrega. Ranma no tardó en hundir su lengua dentro de su boca, explorándola con ímpetu, abrazándola con ganas. Ella le puso una mano sobre parte de la mejilla y la mandíbula, mientras el otro brazo le abrazó alrededor de los hombros. Karhila apretó las piernas, sintiendo el calor nacer entre ellas. Fue cuando notó que Ranma también se estaba acelerando demasiado, una de sus manos colándose por debajo del jersey en dirección a sus pechos, que separó su boca de la de él.  
    —Deberíamos de parar… —susurró con sus rostros a meros centímetros, la extremidad del joven deteniéndose a mitad del recorrido—. Tengo clase dentro de una hora y me gustaría que nos fuéramos a cenar algo rápido antes, si te va bien. Además, me ha bajado la regla —añadió al final, dando a entender que no iba a suceder nada más.  
    —Ya- ya lo sé, me lo dijiste —dijo Ranma refiriéndose a que le había bajado  el periodo, recuperando el aliento y sacando la mano de debajo del jersey. Se lo había puesto en uno de los mensajes de texto que habían cruzado en el último par de días—. Pero eso no impide que pueda besarte, ¿no? Además, has empezado tú.  
    Karhila sonrió y negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de ‘tienes razón’, por lo que Ranma volvió a atrapar sus labios. Se estuvieron besando unos minutos más, aunque mucho más tranquilos, sin prenderse mutuamente. Con la mano que volvió a descansar sobre el muslo femenino, Ranma acarició suavemente con su pulgar por encima de la media, mientras que ella jugueteó con el final de su trenza entre sus dedos.  
    Al cabo de un rato, la animadora se volvió a distanciar.  
    —Vámonos, Ranma —dijo sin ganas realmente de parar, pero ya se conocía lo que podía ocurrir, pues ambos habían caído en la tentación demasiadas veces.  
    Ranma la volvió a mirar con ojos entornados, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Asintió.  
    —Sí, venga, vámonos.  
    Karhila se levantó, colocándose bien la falda, y después fue a por su chubasquero, sus zapatos, y a por su mochila con el libro de texto y el cuaderno que necesitaba para la clase de aquella tarde. Ranma también se puso de pie, yendo hacia la puerta, donde se puso el cortavientos con capucha y sus deportivas. Karhila se detuvo cerca de él, delante de la pecera redonda que tenía encima de una estantería en la entrada. Un pez naranja y otro negro nadaban tranquilamente en el agua del interior, sus colas ondeándose como una tela vaporosa. Cogió el bote de comida y les echó un poco con los dedos, los copos cayendo sobre la superficie transparente como pétalos de rosas. Los peces comenzaron a comer hambrientos.  
    Ranma y ella salieron de la habitación y del piso, caminando uno al lado del otro por el pasillo hasta el ascensor de la planta, él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal. Una vez dentro del montacargas, la joven retomó la conversación que habían dejado a medias.  
    —Volviendo al tema de Akane, que nos hemos desviado bastante... —comenzó sacándole la lengua—. ¿No crees que fuiste un poco egoísta? La situación era bastante injusta para ella.  
    Ranma, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los laterales, se encogió los hombros.  
    —Tal vez… —admitió por primera vez mirando hacia otra parte. Desde que Ukyo le había dado su ‘no pedida’ opinión el año anterior respecto al tema, había empezado a pensar que puede, y solo puede, que hubiera cometido un error con Akane. Ahora ya no era sólo una chica la que se lo decía, sino dos. Karhila pensaba igual que su amiga de la infancia y eso solo provocaba que se autocuestionarse más y más.  
    —¿Tanto te asustaba que las cosas cambiasen? ¿O era simplemente pereza por tu parte? —inquirió a la vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en la planta baja que daba a la calle.  
    —Ambas —confesó el chico, cansado de autoengañarse y de fingir. La dejó pasar primero—. ¿A ti te gustaría estar ya casada, por obligación de tu padre? —añadió detrás de ella.  
    —¿Tú qué crees? —dijo Karhila girándose para verle la cara, a punto de sonreír, el piercing de metal de su nariz brillando con la luz de la recepción del edificio. La respuesta era tan obvia, especialmente en una persona tan _abierta de mente_ como lo era ella.  
    —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto comprenderme?  
    Salieron a la calle, sintiendo la suave brisa en sus caras y viendo el cielo algo nublado. La animadora cerró la cremallera de su chubasquero, mientras que Ranma miró hacia arriba, comprobando si había realmente probabilidad de lluvia. A pesar de que tenía la capucha, nunca podía estar cien por cien seguro de que le fuera a servir. No tenía ganas de transformarse en mujer, y menos delante de Karhila. Respiró aliviado cuando vio que, a pesar de que había algunas nubes grises, estas no parecían que fueran a decargar lágrimas de los dioses.  
    —Porque podríais simplemente haber dicho lo que había y oponeros a la boda, hacerlo bajo vuestros propios términos —contestó—. ¿Vamos al Budoka? —mencionó sobre el lugar para cenar.  
    —Por mí perfecto —respondió el chico de la trenza.  
    Ambos comenzaron a andar por el campus en dirección al local especializado en ramen.  
    —¿Y bien? —dijo ella para que Ranma continuara con la conversación. Se puso bien los asideros de su mochila sobre los hombros y después metió las manos en los bolsillos de su impermeable  
    —Se nota que no conoces a nuestras familias —comentó con sorna el joven—. Habrían empleado cualquier argucia con tal de vernos decir el ‘Sí, quiero’ y ponernos el anillo en el dedo. Además, a diferencia de mí, Akane sí estaba dispuesta a dar el paso, así que lo mire por donde lo mire, habría tenido un problema por un lado o por otro.  
    —Bueno, entiéndela, no quería dejarte escapar —mencionó ocurrente la chica. Ranma la miró a los ojos con una mueca en la boca y ella le sonrió—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?  
    —La presión que sentía por todos lados, incluso de ella. El matrimonio, el dojo, los otros compromisos… Conociéndoles, lo próximo habría sido pedirnos tener un hijo. —Se saltó lo de la maldición adrede, ya que Karhila no estaba al tanto de que se transformaba en mujer. En la universidad muy poca gente sabía ese detalle sobre su vida, y quiénes lo conocían, como Ukyo por ejemplo, no hablaban de ello en público a petición suya—. Yo solo quería ser un chico normal de mi edad y centrarme en las artes marciales. —Suspiró con amargura—. Da igual, Karhila. No es como si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y deshacer lo que he hecho.  
    —No, es cierto que no, pero podrías intentar retomar el contacto con ella, intentarlo de nuevo ahora que ha pasado un tiempo… —sugirió la joven, aún a expensas de que eso pudiera terminar con la relación que había entre ellos. Ranma al menos sería feliz, estando con la chica a la que realmente quería.  
    El artista marcial rió como si aquello hubiera sido una mala broma.  
    —Tampoco conoces a Akane, ni nos has visto a los dos juntos cabreados. —El chico recordó los meses previos a que se marchara del Dojo Tendo, donde su ahora ex prometida se había mostrado fría como un témpano e inaccesible y donde cada encuentro con ella había supuesto un enfrentamiento.  
    —Si sigue colada por ti, te perdonará, igual que tú la perdonarías a ella por la actitud que tuvo hacia ti, ¿o no? —razonó la chica.  
    Ranma negó con la cabeza, su mirada en el suelo.  
    —Créeme, la conozco. Lo que hice no es algo que Akane me perdonaría fácilmente. —Ranma tenía la sensación de que si por un casual decidiese volver al Dojo Tendo para recuperarla, con lo único con lo que se encontraría sería con las puertas en las narices. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver con el rabo entre las piernas y así se lo expresó a Karhila—. Tendría que arrastrarme ante ella, tragarme mis palabras, y sinceramente, paso —contestó dándole una pequeña patada a una piedra que había por el camino, la cual salió disparada hacia delante.  
    La chica respetó la decisión de su amigo, aunque sabía que era su orgullo el que estaba hablando.  
    —No es algo que tengas que hacer justamente ahora —le dijo ella. Sin embargo, pensó que cuánto más tiempo dejara pasar Ranma, más se le volvería en contra, y más difícil le sería volver con su antigua novia.  
    —Ya lo sé, aunque es más complicado de lo que piensas. Si me presentara mañana ante Akane te aseguro que no entendería mis razones, no se creería que he vuelto porque la quiero, se pensaría que he vuelto para tener el dojo a mi mando o por la comodidad de vivir allí —le explicó—. Además, honestamente, no sé muy bien qué tengo que ofrecerle —dijo mirando al cielo, las manos aún en los bolsillos—. Vale que el dojo para mí siempre estuvo en un segundo plano, ella siempre fue lo primero, lo que más me importaba. Pero no puedo negar que Akane viene con un Dojo detrás y yo no vengo con nada, salvo con lo puesto. —“Si me escuchara mi viejo…”, pensó con un rictus serio, pero era la cruda realidad—. Se supone que el legado de nuestra escuela recae sobre mí y, a día de hoy, no estoy para nada preparado para hacerle honor a eso, sobre todo viendo la mierda de temporada que hice el año pasado y lo mucho que tengo que aprender y mejorar. Akane y los Tendo se merecen algo bastante mejor —concluyó—. Y aparte de eso tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver. El compromiso con Ukyo ya está anulado, pero el que hay con Shampoo es otro cantar...  
    —Ese podrías romperlo en cualquier momento si realmente quisieras —dijo Karhila mirándole.  
    —¿Te he dicho ya que es una Amazona? —Vio a la joven asentir—. Entonces no tengo más que añadir.  
    En el caso de la china no trataba con una chica común de ciudad, sino con una mujer que desde que había tenido uso de razón había sido entrenada para ser una guerrera y cumplir con las leyes de su tribu, las Nujiezu. Un simple ‘no’ no le valía por respuesta y eso era algo que Karhila no parecía entender, a pesar de habérselo explicado. Sólo el hecho de que siguiera detrás de él después de tres años desde que la conociera, habiéndole dado a entender en multitud de ocasiones que no estaba interesado en ella, indicaba el nivel de perseverancia que Shampoo mostraba sólo por llevar a cabo el _‘cásate con el hombre que haya sido capaz de vencerte’_. “¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?”, se preguntó con resignación. A Ranma no le quedaba claro si realmente estaba enamorada de él o si era la obligación de cumplir con lo que dictaba su pueblo lo que la motivaba, o una combinación de ambas. Daba igual. A pesar de lo que increíblemente bonita que era, a él no le gustaba de _esa_ forma, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, aunque sólo fuera un poco, tampoco se habría arriesgado. Shampoo era de las que le dabas la mano y te cogían el brazo. “O algo más _privado_ ”, reflexionó con un toque de humor recordando la cantidad de veces que había acabado desnuda dentro de un furo con él, totalmente deshinibida, para disgusto de Akane. Aquel último pensamiento le hizo torcer el gesto. Era cierto que la suerte no le había acompañado en aquellas situaciones comprometedoras, pero ahora iba más allá y le daba la vuelta las cosas y a los recuerdos, tal y como había hecho Karhila antes con el tema de los compromisos. No quería ni imaginarse cómo le habría sentado a él si hubiera pillado a Akane en una bañera abrazada a otro tío, desnudos. Probablemente habría destrozado el lugar… Había cometido tantos errores con ella, había habido tantos malentendidos, que a veces le parecía un milagro que hubiesen llegado tan lejos en su relación. Ahora ya nada de eso importaba, pues ya no estaban juntos. No sabía cómo iba a terminar el asunto del compromiso con Shampoo. No era algo que en ese momento le corriese prisa, pero esperaba que eventualmente cayera por su propio peso. En algún momento Shampoo tendría que cansarse, que rendirse, aceptar que él nunca sería suyo. Mientras tanto, no le servía de nada enervarse por la actitud de la china, a esas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus no queridas atenciones.  
    Adicionalmente, estaban el tema de la maldición y de la técnica Garras de Gato que era incapaz de controlar. Sobre el primero, seguía empeñado en encontrar la cura costase lo que costase en tiempo y dinero. Sobre el segundo, seguía siendo su punto más débil, tanto física como psíquicamente, y era un verdadero problema. Emocionalmente, había terminado aceptando que su punto más débil seguía siendo Akane. Karhila no estaba al tanto de que se transformaba en chica, ni tampoco de que los gatos podían llevarle a un estado irracional donde perdía por completo su identidad, pero Ranma sí que los tenía en su lista de ‘cosas pendientes con las que lidiar’. Puede que no estuviera preparado para retomar el contacto con Akane tan pronto, como había sugerido su amiga, sobre todo con la expectativa de que le rechazara una vez más, pero quizás en el futuro… Sería un escenario muy distinto presentarse ante ella habiéndose deshecho de la maldición, habiéndole perdido el miedo a los felinos, habiendo finiquitado los otros compromisos, habiéndose convertido en un artista marcial de categoría. Por soñar que no quedara. “¿Y si se ha olvidado de mí?” Aquello le dolió físicamente en el pecho, un tirón a la altura del corazón que le hizo llevarse la mano derecha a esa zona para masajearla. Era un riesgo que iba a tener que correr y quizás pagar por los errores cometidos en el pasado.  
    —¿Hey, dónde te has ido? No estás aquí conmigo —dijo la animadora llamándole la atención al percibir que estaba en su mundo—. ¿Estabas pensando en Akane?  
    —Más o menos… —respondió sin mirarla de vuelta, sus ojos perdidos en el camino pavimentado por el que iban andando.  
    —¿La echas de menos?  
    —Sabes que sí —admitió levantando la mirada al frente. No tenía sentido decir lo contrario, en especial a ella, que sabía perfectamente lo que había desde el principio. Echaba de menos a Akane de una forma que Karhila no podía suplantar o colmar, a veces ni siquiera de forma física.  
    La animadora se arrimó a él y se cogió de uno de sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que ambos caminaran juntos como si fueran una pareja. A Ranma no le importó en lo más mínimo, pues Karhila se había ganado aquellos privilegios que rara vez él daba a otras chicas.  
    —Tienes tiempo para poner todo en orden, y después la llamas y quedas con ella, o te presentas en su casa —intentó alentarle—. Mientras tanto, ya sabes que yo puedo darte _mimos_ de vez en cuando… —acabó flirteadora. Cuando Ranma giró la cabeza para mirarla ante tal comentario, la animadora le guiñó un ojo divertida.  
    El chico de la trenza sonrió también a la vez que ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para reposarla sobre la de la joven unos segundos en señal de agradecimiento.  
    —Tus mimos me encantan, Karhila —dijo expresando una verdad como un templo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron a virar hacia su ex prometida. “Quizás… quizás dentro de un tiempo, cuando haya enderezado mi vida, pueda aclararlo todo y recuperarte Akane”, pensó con anhelo.  
    Ambos fueron a tomar algo rápido para cenar al Budoka, pasando a hablar de otras cosas. A la salida del pequeño establecimiento, Karhila y él se despidieron como era ya habitual en ellos. Ranma extendió su mano con la palma abierta hacia arriba y la animadora la tomó con soltura, dándole un pequeño apretón. El joven de la trenza le hizo dar una vuelta por debajo de sus manos unidas, como si estuvieran bailando, hasta que Karhila volvió a quedar de frente a él con una cómplice sonrisa. Sus dedos se separaron y ella comenzó a andar hacia atrás con la intención de irse a clase, aún mirándole.  
    —¿Nos vemos este fin de semana? —preguntó.  
    —No voy a estar, me voy a casa. El sábado es el cumpleaños de mi madre —respondió Ranma.  
    Karhila sonrió, entendiendo.  
    —De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos la semana que viene.  
    —Claro —dijo el joven asintiendo.  
    —¡Pasarlo bien! —exclamó antes de girar sobre sí misma para empezar a caminar por la acera entre otros peatones.  
  
_Fin del flashback._  
  
    Fue a raíz de hablar con sus amigas que Ranma empezó a ser finalmente consciente de que se había precipitado al actuar como lo hizo y que, aunque le costara asumirlo, se había equivocado con el gran amor de su vida. ¿Volvería a romper el compromiso y a marcharse del Dojo Tendo si volviera atrás en el tiempo y tuviera que vivirlo todo de nuevo otra vez? Era bastante probable que sí. Ranma sabía que en aquella época había sido muy inmaduro, y además, el estar lejos de Nerima le había dado otras experiencias que de otra manera no habría podido tener. Eso no significaba que no hubiese sufrido al separarse de Akane. Pero... ¿habría simplemente valido el haberse quedado con ella aunque hubiese sido a las malas? El chico de la trenza no lo creía, pensaba más bien que los problemas habrían aumentado y explotado de peor forma en otro momento posterior. Él había necesitado, sin saberlo, aquel balón de oxígeno que había sido la universidad y el vivir por su cuenta, y puede que a Akane tampoco le hubiese venido mal.  
    Tal como se propuso, fue tachando los puntos pendientes de ‘su lista’ según fueron pasando las hojas del calendario, culminando al final con la cura a su maldición y la ruptura definitiva con Shampoo. Sin embargo, el tiempo no espera a nadie y para cuando quiso darse cuenta y reaccionar estaba escuchando a su padre decir que Akane tenía un novio formal con el que iba a continuar la gestión del dojo.  
    La puerta de la habitación de Keiko se abrió y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Su compañero y la chica de la noche anterior salieron andando muy juntos y cuchicheando entre sonrisas. Cuando Ranma había llegado al apartamento de madrugada, se preparó para irse a la cama dispuesto a intentar dormir, si es que su cabeza, bombardeada por el encuentro con Akane, se lo permitía. Pero a la media hora escuchó llegar a su compañero acompañado de la joven entre risas y besuqueos. Supo de inmediato que lo de descansar iba a ser complicado, sobre todo sabiendo que las paredes no estaban todo lo bien insonorizadas que debían. Buscó los tapones que guardaba en su mesita de noche para ponérselos y así aguantar la fiesta sexual de su amigo lo mejor posible, que no fue mucho tiempo. A los pocos minutos, cambió los tapones por los auriculares y su reproductor de música, donde puso el sonido a máximo volumen. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a Keiko montárselo con una chica, ni tampoco sería la última. Además, la penitencia era en ambos sentidos, pues Ranma había traído a chicas al piso en otras ocasiones. No siempre le molestaba, a veces incluso había dado pie a una buena sesión de masturbación, pero la noche anterior lo cierto es que habría preferido paz y tranquilidad.  
    —Buenos días, Ranma —saludó animado Keiko en mitad del salón junto a su compañera. Él iba ataviado con unos pantalones largos oscuros y una camiseta blanca, mientras que ella se había vuelto a poner la ropa de fiesta que había llevado en la discoteca.  
    —Lo serán para ti —dijo el chico de la trenza con socarronería a la vez que continuaba desayunando.  
    —Lo que le hiciste anoche a Mai estuvo muy feo —mencionó la chica, amiga de la aludida, con un matiz de reproche.  
    —Estoy al tanto, gracias —respondió Ranma algo más seco, no gustándole que le llamaran la atención respecto al tema—. Ya me disculpé con ella —añadió. Entendía que no había estado bien calentar a Mai para luego quedarse a medias, pero eran cosas que pasaban. “La culpa es de Akane”, pensó con una mueca divertida.  
    Keiko y la joven se despidieron en la entrada del apartamento a la vez que Syuho salía de su habitación adormilado, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezando, enfundado sólo en unos boxers y una camiseta gris. Enfiló directamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando Keiko cerró por fin la puerta principal, Syuho salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina.  
    —Buenos días a los dos —musitó yendo a la nevera para sacar un brick con zumo de naranja. Ranma y Keiko le devolvieron el saludo.  
    —¿Se puede saber por qué te largaste de la discoteca dejando plantada a Mai? —preguntó el artista marcial de Saitama, quedando de pie tras una silla y apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo de la misma—. No te imaginas la brasa que me ha dado Yui, diciendo que vaya amigo tengo —dijo refiriéndose a la chica que se acababa de marchar.  
    —Sí, Ranma, desapareciste como si hubieras visto al mismísimo diablo. Mai estuvo de morros lo que quedó de noche —continuó el chico de cabeza rapada dándose la vuelta con una vaso lleno de zumo y apoyándose sobre la encimera.  
    Saotome suspiró. Los dos eran muy buenos amigos y podía contarles la verdad; estaban al corriente de mucho de lo que había sucedido en su vida.  
    —Lo que pasó es que vi a Akane.  
    —¿Akane? —repitió Keiko perplejo abriendo los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente quién era y lo importante que había sido para su compañero.  
    —Akane es tu _Kitami_ , ¿cierto? —inquirió Syuho haciendo referencia a la chica por la que estaba colado desde el primer año de universidad.  
    —Sí, podría decirse que sí —contestó Ranma entendiendo lo que quería decir.  
    Keiko entonces se relajó, yendo a prepararse el desayuno.  
    —Vale, ahora me cuadra más todo. No es tu estilo dejar a las tías a punto de caramelo para luego no darte el festín —reflexionó en voz alta lanzándole una mirada pícara.  
    —No, no lo es... —secundó el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa de afectación.  
    —¿Y qué pasó con Akane? ¿Te fuiste con ella? —aquel fue Suyho.  
    Ranma rió por la nariz ante la osadía de aquel escenario.  
    —¡Qué más quisiera, Krilin! —medio exclamó, un reguero de acidez recorriéndole las entrañas, sabiendo que ni en un millón de años Akane se iría con él para acostarse juntos como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra chica—. Akane no es de esas —“que yo recuerde al menos”.  
    —¿Pero no tenía novio? —intervino Keiko, recordando una conversación que había mantenido con Ranma al respecto.  
    —Hasta donde yo sé, sí —confirmó.  
    —Entonces lo tuyo no hay por dónde cogerlo… Estás igual de jodido que yo —comentó Syuho sin retranca, sólo constatando un hecho. Kitami nunca había correspondido sus sentimientos.  
    “Supongo que sí”, razonó Ranma con pesar antes de contestar a su amigo con humor.  
    —Gracias por los ánimos, Syu.  
    —¿Qué quieres que te diga? El mundo es un lugar injusto y cruel…  
    —Lo sé.  
    —Dejaros de tonterías —les amonestó Keiko mientras se echaba leche en un tazón con cereales—. ¿En qué quedó la cosa con Akane?  
    —Habla  aquí quién sí ha _mojado_ esta noche —dijo Syuho intercambiando una mirada sardónica con Ranma—. Yo también estaría así de _contento_ si me hubieran trabajado el pito.  
    Keiko negó con la cabeza, intentando tener paciencia, aunque su boca mostraba una sonrisa. Mientras iba a sentarse a la mesa para quedar de cara a Ranma, le miró indicándole con los ojos que contestara a su pregunta y siguiera con la conversación.  
    —Pues nada, anoche quedamos en que la llamaría para vernos.  
    —¿Y qué pretendes conseguir con eso? —preguntó el joven de brazos cruzados con el vaso de zumo aún en la mano—. Quiero decir, no tienes opciones. ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo con ella?  
    Ranma no se tomó a mal el comentario de su amigo. Al revés, sabía bien de dónde procedía. A Syuho le habían dado calabazas unas cuantas veces y tendía a tener una visión cínica de las relaciones y de las mujeres.  
    —Porque acabamos muy mal y eso me ha perseguido todos estos años —admitió—. Akane ha sido muy importante para mí. Fue mi prometida en el instituto, durante dos años bastante _intensos_ , y no me refiero al sexo —aclaró—. Fue mi primera novia... fue en realidad mi _primera_ en muchas cosas. No sé... ahora que la he visto, me gustaría arreglarlo con ella, sanar el pasado por decirlo de alguna manera. Ya no soy el mismo de hace cuatro años y me imagino que ella tampoco. Creo que me ayudaría saber que no hay mala sangre entre nosotros.  
    Sus dos compañeros se quedaron en silencio unos segundos ante tal franca explicación, hasta que Syuho tomó la palabra de nuevo.  
    —Te entiendo. El primer amor es difícil de dejar atrás, sobre todo si es uno de los de verdad.  
    —Cierto —coincidió Keiko—. ¿Entonces la vas a llamar?  
    —Sí —contestó Ranma—. Había pensando en quedar con ella el próximo fin de semana, pero tenemos el torneo amistoso fuera, así que lo tendré que dejar para el siguiente.  
    —Uff, la espera se te va a hacer larga —mencionó el artista marcial de cabeza rapada  
    —Un poco, pero no es algo que quiera hacer deprisa y corriendo. Además, tengo que ver si a Akane le encaja quedar esos días —dijo el chico de la trenza—. Si he esperado cuatro años, creo que puedo perfectamente esperar dos semanas.  
    —Esa es la actitud, Saotome —habló Keiko con una semi sonrisa, asintiendo.  
    —Bueno, y ahora cuéntanos tú —dijo Syuho mirando a su amigo de pelo corto y negro—. ¿Qué tal tu noche de pasión? Bien por lo que escuché, ¿no? —En realidad, Syuho no había escuchado tanto como dejó entender, pues se quedó dormido al poco de caer sobre la cama tras el alcohol que había consumido en la discoteca. Aún así, compartió otra mirada cómplice con Ranma, quien no pudo aguantarse y terminó riendo en alto.  
    —Creo que no _duró_ mucho —le provocó Saotome de broma, sin saber si era cierto o no. Total, se había quedado escuchando música.  
    Keiko sonrió de forma felina a la vez que le daba a Ranma una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.  
    —Chicooos, sois unos envidiosos —dijo inmune a las pullas de sus compañeros.  
    —En eso te doy la razón —afirmó Syuho antes de darse la vuelta para prepararse un sandwich.  
    Los tres atletas se quedaron desayunando juntos entre risas y confidencias, haciendo honor una vez más a la buena amistad que había entre ellos.


	3. Capítulo 2. La técnica del Corazón Suspendido

_Instituto Furinkan. Finales de febrero (una semana y media después del intento de boda tras la vuelta de China)._  
  
    Estaba con sus amigas, de pie, vestida con el uniforme azul del instituto y con el sol brillándole sobre el pelo, a unos treinta metros de donde se encontraba él, acuclillado sobre las gradas del campo de atletismo. Yuka y ella se reían de algo que había dicho Sayuri. “Dios, está verdaderamente guapa cuando sonríe”, pensó ensimismado. Desde que habían vuelto a Japón, después de la boda frustrada, parecían estar en una etapa de tregua. Apenas habían discutido, él cortándose bastante a la hora de insultarla y ella no dejando ver sus martillos gigantes y golpes varios habituales. Desde luego, no los echaba de menos. Sabía diferente, bien incluso, el llevarse medianamente normal. Lo que no tenía claro era por cuánto tiempo se mantendría aquel oasis de paz en el ojo del huracán antes de volver a la rutina de siempre, si es que era posible volver a las malas costumbres después de lo de China, lo cual empezaba a poner en duda.  
    Era obvio que algo había cambiado tras lo ocurrido en la Cueva Maldita del Monte Fénix. “¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Akane estuvo a punto de perder la vida allí, de morir por mí. Estuve a punto de perderla”. Recordarlo lo dejaba abatido y con una sensación de angustia difícil de digerir. También hacía que se lo pensara dos veces antes de abrir la boca para meterse con ella, como había sido su estilo durante el último año. “Hoy podría no estar aquí, y yo como un gilipollas siempre haciéndola enfadar, metiéndola en mis líos, ocultándole mis verdaderos sentimientos, dando por sentado que siempre estará a mi lado”.  
    No podía negar que todo aquello le había dado mucho en lo que pensar. ¿Y si Akane no hubiese sobrevivido? ¿Qué impacto habría tenido eso en sus familias? ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora? “Miserable”, se dijo sin más. Las pesadillas que lo atacaban por la noche le daban un amplio abanico de donde escoger. Y tras la vuelta a Nerima habían estado a punto de casarse, gracias a la insistencia de sus padres y, sorprendentemente, a la predisposición de Akane. “Si todo hubiera seguido adelante, sin intromisiones ajenas, lo más seguro es que hoy ya fuéramos marido y mujer.  O no...”. La idea se le hacía cuando menos rara y extraña. No le desagradaba la perspectiva de estar con Akane, al revés, empezaba hasta a sentir cierta curiosidad por avanzar en lo que fuera que hubiese entre ellos. Pero aún no había sido siquiera capaz de confesarle lo que sentía directamente, por mucho que hubiera dejado entrever cuando pensaba que se le moría en los brazos, ni mucho menos admitirlo delante suya en voz alta, como le ocurrió el día en que se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Bastante era, por el momento, reconocer que la amaba ante sí mismo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Necesitaba días, semanas, meses, para pensarlo y armarse de coraje. Además, ¿qué había de Akane? ¿Qué sentía ella? Vale que arriesgó su vida para ayudarle, que cuando se despertó entre sus brazos tras recuperar su forma humana con el agua fría del Grifo del Dragón susurró su nombre y le abrazó con fuerza, y que una vez de vuelta en casa se puso el vestido de novia de motu propio y parecía dispuesta a decir el ‘Sí, quiero’, pero... ¿dónde aparecía ella exactamente expresando lo que sentía y lo que quería? Nunca le había escuchado decir algo del estilo ‘me gustas mucho’ o ‘estoy enamorada de ti’ o ‘quiero casarme contigo’, más bien todo lo contrario. Y aún así, era consciente de que Akane sentía algo por él. ¿De qué otra forma si no habría accedido a casarse aquel día? El problema era cuantificar ese ‘algo’ y las razones que había tras él. Si le quería, ¿hasta qué punto lo hacía? Lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento Zhou Quan Xiang parecía indicar que bastante, “hasta ser capaz de arriesgar su vida por mí”, aunque Akane solía ayudar en general a todo el mundo, por tanto, no podía dejarse llevar por ese factor. Y respecto a casarse, ¿por qué había accedido?, ¿porque de verdad así lo deseaba o para contentar de una vez a sus padres? ¿Porque estaba convencida de que él la amaba? Si ese hubiese sido el caso, ¿con esa convicción le habría bastado? ¿Era eso suficiente para una decisión tan importante?  
    Adicionalmente estaban el tema del contacto físico y de la maldición. Nunca se habían besado en serio, porque el beso bajo la técnica Garras de Gato no contaba, él ni siquiera se acordaba de ello, y el de la obra de teatro de _Romeo y Julieta_ tampoco, ya que sus labios realmente no se habían tocado, y salvo algunos momentos puntuales, como darse la mano a la vuelta de Ryugenzawa, el reencuentro tras volver del monte Horai tras luchar contra Herb, o la vez que intentó ganársela para que se separara del traje de batalla custodiado por el templo Saruyama que la hizo invencible, pocas cosas más había para contar. De la maldición no habían siquiera hablado, en realidad nunca lo habían hecho. A ella parecía no molestarle y él mismo había llegado a un punto en China en que le había dejado de importar, en favor de salvarle la vida a Akane. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no deseara seguir buscando la cura. Su pelea contra Saffron había demostrado que prefería vivir con la maldición a vivir sin Akane, y aún siendo eso cierto y llevable, no era el fin del mundo, sabía en el fondo de su ser que no quería transformarse en mujer el resto de su vida.  
    Pero por encima de todo eso, dejando en un segundo plano todo lo demás, estaba la obligación de sus padres porque se casaran. Si había algo en la ecuación de su vida en Nerima bajo el techo de los Tendo que no cuadraba con su forma de ver el mundo y moverse en él, eso era no tener la opción de decidir libremente. Le fastidiaba enormemente que lo empujaran a hacer algo que no quería o para lo que no se sentía preparado. Casarse y el matrimonio eran unas de esas cosas. Por tanto, la idea de convertirse en ‘marido’ de la noche a la mañana no le atraía especialmente y ahora se alegraba por todo lo alto de que la boda no se hubiese llevado a cabo.  
    —¿Qué, mirando a tu prometida, Saotome? —Daisuke le metió una colleja, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Menuda suerte tienes.  
    —¿De qué hablas? No la estaba mirando...  —Se acarició la parte trasera de la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.  
    —Ya claro. —Daisuke se sentó a su izquierda, empezando a comer el bocadillo que había comprado en la cafetería—. ¿Por qué niegas lo evidente? A estas alturas no sé a quién quieres engañar... Un año de instituto viéndote y creo que nos ha quedado claro por dónde van los tiros. Si incluso habéis estado a punto de casaros hace poco...  
    —Qué razón tienes, ‘Suke —intervino Hiroshi sentándose a la derecha del artista marcial—. Toma, te he traído el de pollo, como querías —dijo dándole la bola de arroz en un contenedor de papel.  
    —¿Podemos dejar el tema? —El tono de Ranma fue cansino—. Gracias —añadió cogiendo la comida.  
    —Claro, como eres afortunado y ya sabes que vas a casarte con una buena chica, que no sólo es inteligente sino que además es bonita —Ranma hizo un rebuzno con la garganta, no estando del todo de acuerdo—, te da igual lo que nos pase a los demás. —Hiroshi miró a las tres chicas, que continuaban hablando entre ellas cerca de las barandillas que delimitaban la pista rojiza de atletismo, fijando sus ojos en una en concreto—. Ojalá Yuka me hiciera algo de caso. A veces le suelto indirectas y hace como si no existiera. Y cada vez que intento pedirle una cita o decirle que me gusta, alguien aparece por en medio interrumpiendo. —“Eso me suena”, pensó Ranma volviendo a mirar a Akane de reojo—. Lo dicho, no sabes apreciar lo que tienes.  
  
***  
  
    Más tarde, cuando sonó el timbre que señalaba la finalización del descanso, Akane, Yuka y Sayuri se encaminaron hacia la entrada del edificio principal del instituto. Desde su posición, vieron como los tres chicos se levantaron de las gradas del campo de atletismo y se unieron a otros estudiantes que también se dirigían a clase.  
    —¿Te has fijado en cómo te mira Ranma últimamente? —le preguntó Yuka a Akane. No le había pasado desapercibido el inusual comportamiento del chico desde que habían vuelto a la escuela tras su viaje a China.  
    —Es verdad, yo también me he dado cuenta —comentó Sayuri sonriendo, mirando a Akane con ojos pícaros.  
    —Chicas... ¿otra vez con eso? —Akane suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Os lo debéis de estar imaginando, yo no le intereso a Ranma. —“Al menos no lo suficiente”. No valía la pena negar que a ella sí que le interesaba, pues había estado dispuesta a dar el gran paso: casarse—. ¿Acaso no os quedó claro el otro día?  
    —Pero no te puedes guiar por eso, Akane. Aquel día ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, demasiadas intromisiones —observó Yuka—. Créeme, ni la mejor intencionada de las bodas puede soportar tantos embistes. —“¿Acaso ahora eres una experta en bodas?”, reflexionó Akane con una pizca de irritación, aunque lo dejó correr, pues sabía que su amiga se lo decía de buen corazón—. Quizás no haya sido tan malo que vuestros padres la hayan pospuesto.  
    “Ya, pero ese no es el quid de la cuestión. Lo importante para mí es saber si Ranma me quiere o no, y el otro día negó haberme dicho que me amaba en aquella cueva. Si realmente no siente nada por mí, si no me quiere, entonces no tiene sentido seguir adelante con el compromiso”. Akane dejó caer la mirada hacia el suelo, entristecida mientras rememoraba la escena en su habitación.  
  
     _—Er… oye… —había comenzado Ranma de rodillas en el suelo enfrente de ella._  
_—¿Si?_  
_—¿Cómo es que has aceptado… casarte conmigo sin poner ningún reparo? —Su rostro reflejó asombro ante la idea._  
_Akane, enfundada de blanco, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, reuniendo el valor suficiente para pronunciar sus siguientes palabras._  
_—Es que… Ranma, tú me quieres, ¿verdad? —había ilusión en su voz, e ingenuidad y también amor._  
_La cara de pasmo del chico fue de foto._  
_—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_  
_Ambos estaban sonrojados y hablaban con timidez, apenas incapaces de mirarse a los ojos._  
_—Bueno, en la Cueva Maldita lloraste y dijiste..._  
_Ranma se rascó la cabeza nervioso, intentando ganar tiempo antes de contestar. No recordaba haberle dicho que la quería. Sí haberlo pensado en su cabeza, “¡DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO!”, pero no en voz alta._  
_—¡Yo no dije eso! —le gritó brusco._  
_—¡Es como si lo hubieras dicho! —exclamó ella sin amilanarse, encarándose con él._  
_—¡¿Quieres pelea?! —Ranma adoptó una postura defensiva, esperando un ataque por parte de su compañera._  
_Akane miró hacia otro lado alzando la barbilla, con gesto de indignación._  
_—Da igual… No hace falta que te cases por obligación… Aunque… —sus ojos se fijaron en él, molestos— igual te arrepientes._  
_—¿Uh?_  
  
    Ahora que lo pensaba, Ranma había negado _haber dicho_ que la quería, pero no el _quererla_ en sí. Era un matiz importante en el que no había caído antes. Y aún con esa realización, Akane aún se preguntaba por qué Ranma lo había negado, por qué se había echado para atrás y la había rechazado. Recordaba muy bien lo que había vivido y sentido bajo aquella montaña, a pesar de haber sido una simple y pequeña muñeca desvalida. A los pocos días de volver de China, lo había escrito en su diario en varios pasajes con todos lo detalles que recordaba de la experiencia, para que con el tiempo no se le olvidara. En el Monte Fénix había sido consciente de todo, de la reacción de Ranma al pensar que la había perdido cuando su cuerpo se encogió por la evaporación del agua, de su enfrentamiento con la hipnotizada y esclavizada Shampoo bajo el huevo de apego natal, de cómo había peleado contra Saffron, arriesgando su propia vida, para conseguirle el agua de la fuente encantada y salvarla, y sobre todo, de cómo la había sujetado entre sus brazos y le había confesado entre palabras y gestos lo que de verdad sentía por ella mientras se derrumbaba pensando que había muerto.  
    —Sí, es verdad —continuó Sayuri con la conversación intentando animarla—, se juntaron muchas cosas. Además, que no se haya celebrado la boda no significa que Ranma no esté colado por ti. —Akane resopló ante ese comentario—. Deberías haberle visto hace un rato, en las gradas, estaba mirando en nuestra dirección. Dudo mucho que el motivo de su interés fuéramos Yuka o yo.  
    —Creo que estáis empezando a ver cosas donde no las hay —dijo Akane no muy convencida de lo que decían sus amigas, aunque por dentro, se encendió una llama de esperanza en su corazón, avivada por las hazañas de su prometido en el país milenario. Miró de nuevo al frente, distinguiendo por casualidad la trenza del chico en cuestión entre los estudiantes, lo que la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
    —¿Por qué no intentas comprobarlo tú misma? —le sugirió Yuka—. Fíjate en él, obsérvale cuando creas que no te mira, ya verás como en alguna le pillas. No nos lo estamos inventando.  
    Akane respondió con un ‘vale’ para que no siguieran insistiendo y dejar de hablar sobre ello. Al llegar a clase, fue hasta su pupitre para sentarse. Ranma estaba sentado a su izquierda, en su sitio de siempre, comentando algo con un compañero sentado en la fila por delante de ellos. Mientras sacaba el libro y el cuaderno para la materia que les tocaba en esa hora, aprovechó para mirarle. “¿De verdad te fijas en mí, Ranma?”, se preguntó entre escéptica e ilusionada de que pudiera ser cierto. A los pocos segundos, no fue la mirada de Ranma la que sintió sobre ella, sino un aura de mosqueo que procedía de la parte trasera del aula. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Akane divisó a Ukyo, sentada en la esquina de la última fila, justo en diagonal con ella. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y amenazante.  
    —¡Qué cansinas son! Siempre están igual... —murmuró por lo bajo pensando también en Shampoo y en Kodachi antes de escuchar como el profesor entraba en clase y les pedía que prestaran atención.  
  
***  
  
    Por la tarde, cuando se acabaron las clases, Ranma y Akane volvieron juntos a casa. Akane se había dado cuenta, desde que volvieran de China, que Ranma caminaba ahora muchas más veces a su lado sobre el suelo que sobre la valla metálica cuando tenían que ir y volver del instituto. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento había preferido andar sobre terreno elevado. No sabía con certeza qué había provocado ese cambio, aunque quería pensar que había sido la lucha a vida o muerte en el Monte Fénix. ¿Quizás ahora le tuviera un poco más cariño después de haber estado a punto de morir?  
    —¿No tenías entrenamiento de voleibol hoy? —le preguntó él unos pasos por detrás sobre la valla apreciando el reflejo de los pálidos rayos de sol sobre las aguas verdosas del canal.  
    —Sí, pero le he pedido a la entrenadora si me lo podía saltar, para avanzar con el trabajo de historia —le contestó—. Además, la temporada se acabó hace unas semanas y estos entrenamientos son más para mantenernos en forma de cara al año que viene que otra cosa.  
    —¿Qué trabajo? —inquirió Ranma sorprendido, siendo aquella la primera vez que oía algo al respecto.  
    —¿No escuchaste al profesor ayer? Recordó lo del trabajo sobre la era Edo. Hay que entregarlo este viernes.  
    —¡¿Qué?! —Su voz sonó débil, como si le acabaran de caer cien ladrillos encima.  
    —No me digas que no lo has empezado… —Volvió la cabeza para ver su negativa.  
    —¿Pero cuándo lo mandó? —quiso saber el chico de la trenza adelantándose un par de pasos, nada contento de tener que ponerse rápido y corriendo a preparar un trabajo, y encima de historia, una materia que le aburría en exceso.  
    —Mientras estábamos en China —aclaró la menor de las Tendo rápido con la vista al frente. Todavía no se habían sentado a hablar de lo ocurrido en la Cueva Maldita y no tenía claro que lo fueran a hacer en el futuro próximo, viendo lo mucho que les costaba a los dos hablar de temas ‘importantes’—. Es otra razón por la que a la entrenadora no le importa que me salte el entrenamiento de hoy. Sabe que perdí unos días de instituto por motivos… personales. Ha sido muy comprensiva.  
    —Genial. Pues ya puedo darme por suspendido —dijo el joven desencantado por aquel contratiempo.  
    —Si quieres, puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Akane sin siquiera pensarlo. Al siguiente instante, esperó su respuesta conteniendo el aliento. Ranma no era muy dado a aceptar la ayuda de nadie, salvo que fuera para aprender alguna nueva técnica marcial, y viendo lo sorprendentemente normal que había sido su relación con él desde que volvieran a Japón, le pareció que aquella era una ocasión que Ranma podría aprovechar para rechazarla una vez más.  
    —Va-… vale —acabó respondiendo al cabo de unos segundos.  
    Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ranma la observó desde lo alto de la valla. “La verdad es que necesito la ayuda, y no hay nadie mejor que ella ahora mismo para echarme un cable”, pensó agradecido. Descartó rápidamente a Ukyo como compañera de estudios. Seguro que intentaría sacarle partido a la situación para hacer alguna treta.  
    —Está bien —contestó aliviada Akane, volviendo la cara para sonreírle de una forma natural y genuina.  
    Ranma dio un traspiés sobre el metal, del cual su compañera no se dio cuenta al volver a centrarse en la calle. “Por los dioses, que no me sonría así… Hace que pierda la concentración como un niño”. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos garzos la siguieron en el piso inferior durante los siguientes minutos, volviendo a quedarse un par de pasos por detrás de ella, admirando su andar y el vaivén de la falda de su uniforme.  
    El silencio no incomodó a Akane, que disfrutaba interiormente de la idea de poder echarle una mano. “El cómo vaya la sesión de estudios después es otra cuestión”, se dijo, sabiendo de antemano lo susceptibles que eran ambos a la hora de explicarse las cosas. “En fin, intentaré tener paciencia”. De repente, sin ningún motivo aparente, se sintió observada con intensidad, y fue entonces que giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para mirarle. En efecto, la estaba mirando con bastante interés, y no precisamente a la cabeza o a la espalda.  
    Ranma se puso colorado cuando se encontró con los ojos color caramelo de Akane observándole.  
    —¿Qué? —preguntó con más rudeza de lo habitual cuando ella no apartó la vista.  
    Akane se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando marcha atrás, sujetando su maletín con ambas manos por delante del vestido.  
    —¿Qué estabas mirando? —cuestionó, deseando escuchar la explicación de su prometido.  
    —Nada —contestó éste mirando hacia otra parte como si la cosa no fuera con él.  
    —Pues no me ha dado esa impresión, más bien parecías bastante interesado en cierta parte trasera de mi anatomía… —le pinchó.  
    —¿Quién querría mirar un culo gordo y fofo como el tuyo? Te tienes en demasiada alta estima, Akane —soltó por la boca sin escrúpulos el joven de la trenza antes de sentir cómo la valla recibía un duro puñetazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el agua del canal. Cuando logró salir a la superficie en su forma femenina y escupiendo agua, la oyó gritar mientras se alejaba andando:  
    —¡Pues si no te gusta, no lo mires!  
    “Mierda, me ha pillado”, reconoció la pelirroja dejando caer los hombros. Empezando a nadar hacia la orilla contraria para poder salir del agua, meditó sobre el resto de la tarde: “Espero que aún siga queriéndome ayudar con el trabajo de historia”.  
    Diez metros por delante, Akane se reía consigo misma. “¡Qué tonto! ¡Se ha delatado él solito! En ningún momento le he dicho que fuera mi culo lo que estaba mirando”. Volvió a reírse. Aquello la había halagado más que ofendido. “Puede que Yuka y Sayuri tengan razón después de todo”, se dijo con demasiado optimismo. “O puede que sólo haya sido una casualidad y que yo sólo tenga muchas ganas de ser el objeto de su atención”. Ese último pensamiento le bajó los humos. Sólo recordar el último año la volvía a poner en el punto de partida: no sabía qué era lo que Ranma sentía realmente por ella.  
  
***  
  
    Dos horas más tarde, Ranma se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Akane con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en la mano, su figura masculina recuperada. Alzó los nudillos para llamar, inseguro durante un instante. “Lo más seguro es que no me haga caso después de lo de antes…”, pensó con desaliento.  
     _Toc, toc, toc._  
    —Akane, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?  
    La joven en el interior del cuarto mostró una leve sonrisa. “Anda, si al final ha venido”.  
    —Adelante —dijo tras hacerle esperar unos segundos.  
    Ranma tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta exhalando el aire que había retenido. Se la encontró de espaldas, sentada frente a su escritorio de cara a la ventana.  
    —Era para ver si puedes... ya sabes, ayudarme con el trabajo que hay que hacer de historia. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose despacio a ella. Se había cambiado de ropa, desechando el uniforme de la escuela por un jersey, una falda cómoda de las que Akane solía ponerse para estar en casa y unos leotardos oscuros.  
    —Claro. Déjame que saque los apuntes y el libro —contestó la menor de las Tendo apartando a un lado los papeles y el libro de texto de lengua con los que había estado trabajando—. ¿Por qué no coges la otra silla?  
    Ranma así lo hizo, yendo a por la silla plegable que había apoyada en un lateral del armario. Desplegándola, se sentó a la derecha de Akane, dejando su libreta y bolígrafo sobre la mesa.  
    —¿Ya lo has acabado?  
    —¿Te refieres al trabajo? —Le vio asentir—. Sí, casi. Lo estaba revisando en el portátil, pero Nabiki me lo ha pedido para algo que tiene que hacer de inglés. Como es suyo, no he podido negarme. —Nabiki era la única inquilina de la casa que no sólo tenía un ordenador de mesa personal en su habitación, en aquel momento averiado, sino además un portátil de última generación, que era el que Akane y Ranma solían utilizar cuando tenían que hacer redacciones extensas sobre los proyectos escolares que les mandaban—. Me ha dicho que en cuanto acabe me lo volverá a dejar.  
    “A ver cómo me las ingenio yo esta vez para que me lo deje a mí también sin tener que darle nada a cambio”, caviló el chico suspirando ante la idea de tener que inventarse alguna artimaña.  
    Akane puso el libro de historia sobre la superficie y lo abrió por el capítulo correspondiente. Encima puso su cuaderno, pasando las hojas hasta dar con la que le interesaba.  
    —Bien, estos son los apuntes que me pasó Yuka respecto al trabajo. —Le miró una vez, para comprobar que estaba atento—. Tenemos que escoger un tema que tenga relación con el período Tokugawa, no importa cuál, el que más nos guste, y responder a esta lista de preguntas. —Se las señaló sobre el cuaderno—. No hay que hacerlo de forma literal, sino argumentándolo —añadió, pues sabía que Ranma a veces interpretaba las cosas de una forma un tanto plana cuando de asignaturas escritas se trataba—. Básicamente es exponer qué impacto tuvo el tema que hemos escogido durante ese tiempo y qué relevancia tiene a día hoy.  
    Ranma abrió su libreta y comenzó a apuntar.  
    —¿Cómo ha de ser de largo?  
    —No menos de diez mil palabras, que es más o menos unas diez, doce hojas, si consideramos el formato que pide el profesor Shitake.  
    Ranma apoyó el brazo estirado sobre el escritorio y dejó caer la cabeza sobre él derrotado, ocultando su rostro.  
    —Esto va a ser horrible. Diez mil palabras… y hay que entregarlo pasado mañana. —Su voz sonó apesadumbrada—. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.  
    —Bueno, ¿por qué no empiezas escogiendo un tema sobre el que hablar? —intentó animarle—. Lo bueno de la era Edo es que duró más de doscientos años y eso da un amplio margen de donde elegir. Seguro que hay algo sobre lo que puedas escribir con más facilidad. —Cogió el libro de historia de debajo del cuaderno y lo puso encima. Ranma levantó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su mano, el codo descansando sobre el escritorio.  
    —¿Qué tema has escogido tú? —preguntó por curiosidad.  
    —Al principio iba a hacerlo sobre el teatro kabuki, una opción fácil y sobre la que hay abundante información, pero después pensé que seguramente otros en clase escribirán sobre ello, ya que es algo muy representativo de aquella época. Yo prefiero escribir sobre algo menos… popular digamos. Al final me decidí por los matrimonios concertados. —Al chico de repente le costó tragar—. Eran bastante habituales y como ya sabemos no estaban basados en la atracción romántica de los sujetos. Se utilizaba mayormente para mejorar el estatus social, o en círculos más adinerados, para ganar influencia o incrementar las propiedades. Pero qué te voy a contar, cuando a nosotros mismos nos han impuesto uno, y estamos en pleno siglo XXI. Como podrás imaginarte, no he tenido problemas en reflejar qué relevancia siguen teniendo hoy en día, teniéndonos de ejemplo.  
    Ranma, muy quieto, la observó entre admirado e intrigado. Admirado porque le parecía fácil escribir un trabajo de diez hojas sobre el teatro kabuki, cuando a él escribir siquiera una redacción de una hoja le costaba horas de esfuerzo y bastantes dolores de cabeza, e intrigado porque sentía curiosidad por saber qué había escrito ella, sabiendo que lo leería el profesor de historia, sobre los matrimonios concertados, y en concreto, sobre el que había activo entre ellos. Decidió que cuando tuviese la oportunidad, una vez el profesor se lo hubiera calificado, se lo cogería para echarle un vistazo.  
    —Veamos qué podemos encontrar... —continuó Akane ojeando las páginas y mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente. Aquello atrajo la atención de los ojos azules de su compañero—. Algo que tenga que ver con la política o la economía... quizás alguna de las guerras que tuvo lugar durante esos siglos... —Pasó un par de hojas, revisando con el índice las frases que había subrayado y los pequeños apuntes que había hecho en los márgenes—. Creo que ya lo tengo. —Sonrió para sí misma golpeando dos veces sobre una imagen con la yema del dedo—. Podrías escribir sobre los samuráis y sobre cómo perdieron parte de los privilegios y el estatus social que tuvieron con Nobunaga e Hideyoshi cuando se estableció el shogunato Tokugawa. ¿Qué te parece?  
    Akane continuó inmersa en buscar los apartados referidos a los samuráis en el libro de texto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado ninguna contestación por parte de su prometido. Alzó la vista intrigada por su silencio.  
    —Ranma, ¿me estás prestando atención?  
    El chico en cuestión estaba absorto en los finos y rosados labios de su prometida, imaginando cómo sería besarlos, tocarlos, dándose patadas mentales por no haberse atrevido a rozarlos en Qinghai. De lejos le llegaban las palabras que ella pronunciaba, aunque no eran inteligibles para él en aquel momento. Al sentir los ojos de Akane sobre su rostro levantó su mirada, y durante unos segundos se observaron completamente perplejos. Los dos se pusieron como el color de la grana, el rubor incendiando las mejillas y parte del cuello. Apartaron la mirada rápidamente, con el corazón haciendo temblar sus cajas torácicas.  
    —Per-... perdona —carraspeó—, ¿qué decías? —Ranma se incorporó de su postura, el suelo convirtiéndose de pronto en el objeto de máximo interés.  
    Akane sentía que necesitaba abanicarse para aplacar el fuego que había prendido sobre su piel. “¿Me estaba mirando la boca? Será... Será…”. No pudo acabar el pensamiento, pues en realidad sus labios latían con vida propia ante el mero hecho de imaginar que él los besara.  
    —Los samuráis... Los guerreros de la época —pronunció cuando sintió que podía hablar normal y no como una tímida adolescente enamorada—. Creo que podrías hacer el trabajo acerca de ellos. —Le miró de reojo.  
    —Sí, sí, es una buena idea —contestó Ranma rascándose la cabeza con una mano y los ojos pululando sobre el escritorio. “¿Qué demonios me pasa? Me he quedado otra vez como un tonto mirándola... ¿Y me hago llamar un artista marcial? ¿Dónde está mi concentración?”. Aunque se reprendiera, sabía que en lo concerniente a Akane poco podía hacer.  
    —Tal vez podrías enfocarlo en cómo influyeron en las artes marciales de entonces y en las de ahora —continuó ella intentando ignorar lo ocurrido hacía un momento. Se arregló un mechón por detrás de la oreja, consciente de su apariencia.  
    —Eso ya no suena tal mal —confesó el chico de la trenza, sus comisuras alzándose levemente. Akane siempre sabía cómo ayudarle cuando se trataba de temas relacionados con los estudios, facilitándole las cosas. Aún evitaba mirarla—. Creo que de eso algo podré escribir.  
    —Seguro que sí —aseguró ella sonriendo para sí también.  
    El silencio que siguió propició que Ranma se distrajera con otras partes de la habitación.  
    —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó de pronto alargando el brazo y tirando de un pequeño trozo de tela que sobresalía de un libro de ficción que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Supo lo que era en cuanto lo tuvo en la mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, su estado de humor enfriándose por momentos.  
    El primer impulso de Akane fue decirle que no se metiera en sus cosas, pero cuando vio de qué se trataba, se serenó de golpe.  
    —Es... es parte de la camisa que llevaba puesta en la Cueva Maldita mientras era una muñeca —dijo de manera lúgubre. Vio como él no apartaba los ojos del jirón de tela blanco y azul.  
    Ranma se acordaba perfectamente de la forma que había tenido aquella prenda china de mangas largas que había cubierto el cuerpo de su prometida en su forma de muñeca. Imágenes de lo ocurrido en el Monte Fénix volvieron a su mente como fogonazos.  
    —¿Por qué lo tienes aquí? ¿Cuándo lo cogiste? —Sintió una repentina necesidad de saber por qué ella conservaba algo tan insignificante y a la vez tan poderoso, debido a las experiencias que llevaba asociadas. ¿A lo mejor por la misma razón por la que él había conservado la camisa china azul con la que había luchado contra Saffron? Al volver a Japón le había pedido a Kasumi que se la lavara y se la remendara donde fuera posible. La tenía bien guardada en uno de los cajones de su dormitorio, como recordatorio de que había estado a punto de perder lo que más apreciaba en su vida. Con la vista fija sobre el sucio y chamuscado trozo de tela, ésta comenzó a atormentarlo. Cerró la mano en un puño, estrujando el fino tejido. “Esto pertenece al pasado. Ya no estamos en China, estamos en casa. Akane ya está a salvo”.  
    —Lo encontré en la orilla de la terma que se formó con el agua encantada que salió de la Estatua del Dragón, justo antes de marcharnos. —Akane extendió la mano dubitativa y la colocó sobre el puño de él. Ranma se sorprendió de su contacto, deshaciéndose ante él. Instantáneamente la tensión contenida en su mano se evaporó—. Al reconocer lo que era lo cogí y lo guardé. —Akane abrió el puño poco a poco, alzando los dedos uno a uno hasta dejar a la vista de ambos el remanente de lo que había sido su prenda superior siendo una muñeca—. Es una prueba de que lo que sucedió allí fue real, de que no me lo he imaginado. Me sirve para recordarme que... —Cogió la tela de su mano abierta y la tocó con delicadeza con los dedos, sus pensamientos perdidos en otro lugar.  
    —¿Qué? —inquirió él rápidamente, casi exigiendo.  
    —Que tengo que apreciar más no sólo mi vida sino muchas de las cosas que hay en ella, y en especial, que no debo perder el tiempo con tonterías. —“Sobre todo me recuerda lo mucho que luchaste y arriesgaste por salvarme, y que en el fondo, aunque no quieras admitirlo, te importo”, continuó en su mente.  
    Ranma se quedó pensativo, las manos reposando sobre los muslos. Así que ella era consciente de lo peligroso que había sido el pasaje contra Saffron y los habitantes del Monte Fénix. Como en los días anteriores, aquello le hizo recapitular y tomarse más en serio el no seguir actuando como antes, como si todo siguiera igual.  
    —Akane, siento lo de esta tarde, cuando volvíamos del instituto… —se disculpó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.  
    —¿Qué? —El cambio de tema la pilló por sorpresa. “¿Ranma se está disculpando?”. Intentó camuflar su asombro quitándole importancia al asunto—. Ah bueno, no importa. No me he enfadado. Si lo hubiera hecho no te habría dejado entrar.  
    Ranma levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, su reflexiones de comportarse mejor olvidadas tras escucharla. Pasó de cero a cien como lo había hecho centenares de veces en el pasado con ella.  
    —Si no te has enfadado, ¿por qué has golpeado la valla? ¡Me has tirado al maldito canal! ¿Crees que me gusta estar mojado cada dos por tres?—le reprochó. No había quién la entendiese.  
    —¡Porque me has insultado, _baka_! ¡Te has metido con mi trasero! —respondió encarándole, sus cejas encogiéndose también.  
    —¿Quién está insultando ahora a quién? —puntualizó con una perversa sonrisa—. Además, no te estaba mirando el culo... ¡Qué más quisieras! —exclamó mintiendo como un jabato, disfrutando al ver como ella se encendía. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, pero con una leve diferencia de la que se estaba percatando tras el intento de boda: discutir ahora con Akane implicaba todo lo que había habido antes con la novedad de que parecían estar convirtiéndolo, lentamente, en una especie de flirteo fantasma. Estaba ahí, entre líneas, aunque no fuera realmente visible. Pero era lo suficientemente palpable para que él pudiese darse cuenta. Ahora había un nivel de intimidad y de acercamiento que previamente no había existido. Él había estado a punto de confesarle que la amaba y ella había estado dispuesta a casarse. Y por si aquel cambio no fuera ya en sí un avance, Ranma empezaba a notar que aquellas pequeñas trifulcas especialidad de la casa comenzaban a gustarle, e incluso en ocasiones, a excitarle. Que Akane respondiese a sus ataques con tanta vehemencia, con tanta vida y energía, significaba que le importaba lo que él tenía que decir, aunque no fuera siempre bonito. “Hay que mantener las buenas costumbres”, pensó divertido sintiendo como el aura de su compañera subía de grados y empezaba a calentar el ambiente. “Como no tenga cuidado me voy a ganar un rápido viaje al cielo exterior”.  
        —Mentiroso. —Akane le acusó con la mirada, alzando la barbilla con altivez—. Al menos podrías tener las agallas de reconocerlo. Te he pillado con todas las de la ley.  
    —Yo agallas tengo muchas, pero... ¿reconocerlo? ¿Tú te has mirado al espejo?  
    Akane se puso lentamente de pie, apoyando las palmas abiertas sobre el escritorio. Le miró desde unos palmos más arriba, mosqueada.  
    —Como sigas por ahí te vas a comer un martillazo u algo peor —le avisó.  
       ¡Ualá! Aquello era nuevo. Akane avisando con tiempo de cuánto le quedaba para pasarse de la raya. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.  
    —Un golpe más dudo que me vaya a partir el cráneo. —Él también se puso de pie, queriendo intimidarla con su altura—. Al menos aún tengo la capacidad de ver las cosas tal y como son y no autoengañarme pensando que estoy buena —añadió para que se diera por aludida—. Que vamos, a estas alturas los dos ya sabemos que mi forma femenina te da mil vueltas...  
    “¿Cómo se atreve? Y yo que pensaba que habíamos dejado esto atrás”. Akane empezó a temblar de rabia, cerrando las manos en puños sobre la mesa, su aura encendiéndose mucho más. Se giró hacia él y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, acercándole hacia sí para que escuchara bien lo que tenía que decir.  
    —Eres un verdadero idiota, nunca sabes cuándo debes parar —murmuró entre dientes cabreada—. Si tanto te gustas a ti mismo en tu forma de mujer, espero que te mires y te toques bien cuando estés delante del espejo, porque como te vuelva a pillar mirándome, aunque sólo sea de refilón, te voy a quitar las ganas de un plumazo —le amenazó.  
    Ahí estaba, Akane en todo su esplendor, sujetándole de la camisa con garra, su respiración alterada, su cuerpo tenso, su cara coloreada por el enfado, su mirada airada llena de ímpetu y de ganas de hacerle morder el polvo. Esa era _su_ Akane, a la que tuvo ganas de sonreír y de incluso besar. Sin embargo, aún no era el momento adecuado, no estaba preparado.  
    —Me parece que no lo entiendes —dijo sin querer detener aquel encuentro con el que se estaba deleitando, agarrando su delgada muñeca con su mano—. ¿Por qué querría yo mirarte? Al menos Shampoo y Ut-chan son bonitas, pero t-... —La palabra se le murió en la boca cuando vio en primera fila como los irises color madera de Akane perdieron el brillo vivaz que había estado ahí hacía un momento. Sintió como la tensión se esfumaba de su cuerpo y le soltaba de la camisa. La vio bajar la mirada al suelo y retraer el brazo para deshacerse de su agarre.  
    Se había pasado al hacer referencia a las otras prometidas. “¡Mierda, la he cagado! La he hecho daño…”. Y él que pensaba que esos comentarios ya no le afectaban. Había querido seguir jugando a pelearse con ella, no cediendo, pensando que lo tenía todo controlado, y al final el tiro le había salido por la culata. “¿Por qué no me habré callado antes? Soy un gilipollas... Encima de que me estaba ayudando…”.  
    —Akane, yo-...  
    —Akane, ya he terminado de usar el… —La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver la esbelta figura de Nabiki vestida con unos pantalones holgados oscuros y un jersey naranja—. …portátil. —La hermana mediana observó con sorpresa lo juntos que se encontraban su hermana y Ranma—. ¿Interrumpo algo?  
    El joven de la trenza miró impotente a Nabiki, que había frustrado su ocasión de intentar disculparse. Akane, por su parte, cogió el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que Ranma había traído consigo y se los estampó contra las abdominales.  
    —No. Ranma ya se iba —contestó de forma opaca sin mirarle—. ¿El portátil? —Repitió, dándose cuenta entonces de que su hermana mayor lo llevaba en sus manos—. Ah, sí, gracias.  
    —Yo ya he acabado con los ejercicios de inglés, así que es todo tuyo. —Nabiki entró en la habitación para entregarle el aparato informático. Mientras lo hizo, fue espectadora de como Ranma parecía perdido, aún cuando la salida fuera fácil de encontrar.  
    —Akane, espera, el trabajo... —comenzó él con cautela, buscando conectar con sus ojos marrones—. No he acabado de copiar las preguntas...  
    —Búscate la vida —respondió ésta escueta—. O mejor, _pídeselas a Ut-chan_ —terminó con un retintín resentido. Tras decir aquello le dedicó una mirada asesina que mostraba muy bien lo que le pasaría si no se largaba de su habitación.  
    Unos segundos más tarde, ambas hermanas se quedaron a solas.  
    —¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? —inquirió Nabiki desconcertada.  
  
***  
  
    Cuando Kasumi subió a avisarles que la cena estaba servida, Ranma se demoró unos minutos tras el panel deslizante de su habitación. Esperó hasta oír que Akane cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y su sombra pasaba por delante del panel yendo por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Después cogió su cuaderno y un bolígrafo, los sujetó con los dientes y salió por la ventana, sintiendo de golpe el cambio de temperatura. El leve pero frío viento de finales de invierno aún era capaz de atravesar la ropa para helarle a uno los huesos. Se encaramó sobre el tejado con agilidad, sus ojos necesitando habituarse a la oscuridad de la tarde por unos segundos para poder reconocer mejor el terreno. Las farolas de la calle llevaban ya un par de horas encendidas, así como también las luces interiores de las viviendas colindantes. Apoyando los pies en silencio, como un felino, se dirigió hacia las tejas que quedaban justo encima del cuarto de su prometida. Descolgándose, probó a abrir la ventana. “Uff, menos mal que no ha puesto el seguro”, pensó aliviado. Entró rápido, encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa y buscó el cuaderno de historia que Akane le había mostrado antes, escondido bajo un par de libros de otras asignaturas sobre el escritorio. Pasó las hojas con celeridad, y cuando dio con la página de las preguntas necesarias para hacer el trabajo, se sentó sobre la silla giratoria y comenzó a copiar.  
    Abajo, en el salón, todos esperaban frente a la mesa puesta y los platos humeantes.  
    —¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó el maestro impaciente, devorando con los ojos la comida. Robó con los palillos un trozo de verdura de uno de los platos ovalados. Genma y Soun fruncieron el ceño molestos ante el gesto.  
    —Le has avisado, ¿no, Kasumi? —Nabiki miró a su hermana a la vez que cogía sus propios palillos para empezar a cenar.  
    —Sí, me dijo que bajaría en breve.  
    —¿Por qué estará tardando tanto? —Nodoka, de rodillas y con las manos juntas reposando sobre los muslos, habló en alto para sí misma—.  Si no baja pronto la cena se va a enfriar.  
    —Akane, ¿te importaría ir a por él? —pidió Soun amablemente a su hija. De vuelta se encontró con la mirada inconforme de ésta.  
    —¿Por qué he de ser yo? No soy su niñera. —Seguía molesta por el comentario que Ranma había hecho sobre su belleza comparada a la de las otras prometidas. “Siempre hace lo mismo. Intento ser amable con él, ayudarle, y a cambio sólo recibo insultos. Parece como si lo de China nunca hubiese ocurrido”.  
    —No, pero eres su prometida —manifestó Nabiki. Era una obviedad tan grande, en especial tras el reciente intento de boda, que nadie dijo nada al respecto.  
    Akane se mordió la lengua y sólo cedió cuando vio que Nodoka iba a ponerse en pie para ir a buscarle ella misma.  
    “¿Qué demonios estará haciendo que tiene a todo el mundo esperando?”, se dijo mientras subía al piso superior. Viendo luz al otro lado, deslizó la puerta corrediza del cuarto que Ranma compartía con sus padres unos pocos centímetros para ver si así descubría qué estaba haciendo, pero se encontró la estancia vacía. “¿Dónde estará?”.  Registró los dormitorios de sus hermanas, sin éxito. “¿Habrá ido al dojo?”. Estuvo a punto de bajar para comprobarlo. Algo, quizás su intuición, hizo que se quedara de pie observando la puerta de su propia habitación con el cartelito amarillo en forma de pato con su nombre escrito en rojo. Una fina franja de luz se apreciaba sobre el suelo a los pies de la puerta. “¿No habrá sido capaz…?”. Fue despacio, sin hacer ruido, y cuando se detuvo frente a la entrada de lo que era su espacio personal en aquella casa cogió el pomo con cuidado e inspiró. No sé oía nada, todo estaba en silencio. Empezó a girar el pomo lentamente, para no delatarse. Si Ranma estaba allí, quería pillarle con las manos en la masa, no advertirle de su presencia entrando bruscamente. El pomo llegó al tope y entonces empujó poco a poco, consiguiendo no emitir ningún sonido. Aguantando la respiración, descubrió la figura de su prometido sentado frente a su escritorio. Ranma era lo suficientemente buen artista marcial como para advertir la presencia de otros a su espalda antes de visualizarlos. Sin embargo, estaba tan absorto en la tarea de copiar las preguntas para el trabajo de historia que no se percató que Akane estaba de pie un par de metros por detrás suya bajo el umbral de la puerta.  
    —¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? —preguntó la joven Tendo cortante. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Ranma entrara en su cuarto por su cuenta, no cuando aquel era su territorio y un lugar donde guardaba sus diarios. No le quería husmeando ahí solo ni en sueños y mucho menos sin estar ella presente.  
    Ranma pegó un brinco que lo levantó de la silla. De milagro sujetó los cuadernos antes de que cayeran al suelo.  
    —Ak- Akane, puedo explicarlo. —Levantó una mano, como si quisiera evitar que se acercara. Empezó a sudar.  
    —¿En serio? Antes te he dicho que te largaras. —El tono mordaz de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba cabreada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi habitación a mis espaldas? Yo no me meto en tus cosas. —Sujetaba el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, conteniéndose.  
    —Sólo quería copiar las preguntas para el trabajo, nada más. —Alzó la libreta en cuestión para que comprendiera.  
    —No tenías derecho a hacerlo. ¿Qué parte de ‘búscate la vida’ no captaste?  
    —Sólo me quedan dos preguntas. Déjame copiarlas y te dejaré en paz.  
    —Devuélveme el cuaderno. —Soltó el pomo y dio un paso hacia delante extendiendo la mano abierta.  
    Ranma se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos.  
    —No quiero suspender la asignatura —acabó diciendo, para que su prometida pudiera entender por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por aquel maldito trabajo—. Si me catean esta y lengua no podré pasar de curso. Inglés también la tengo en la cuerda floja. —En su mirada había un ligero rastro de súplica.  
    —Me importa un comino que apruebes o suspendas. —Akane fue rotunda, dejando de lado por un momento su preocupación porque Ranma pudiera quedarse un año por detrás de ella en el instituto—. Dame mi cuaderno, ahora.  
    Aquello sí pareció herirle, pues su semblante se endureció. ¿Le daba igual que se quedara atrás en sus estudios? No era propio de ella.  
    —Fácil para ti decirlo, que se te dan bien las materias escritas y los idiomas.  
    Akane seguía esperando, no dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. “Empieza a recoger lo que siembras, Ranma”, pensó ofuscada. No le daba igual que Ranma repitiera de curso, nada más lejos de la verdad, pero lo cierto era que la había ofendido con el comentario sobre su apariencia aquella tarde y que en aquel momento no se encontraba con ganas de ayudarle.  
    —Sabes perfectamente que podría irme de aquí ahora mismo con el dichoso cuaderno y no serías capaz de atraparme —señaló él.  
    —Atrévete. Pienso machacarte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.  
    Ranma bufó. Encima se ponía chula. Aquello era el colmo.  
    —Sé que estás actuando así por lo que te dije antes. ¿Acaso no sabes aceptar una broma? No iba en serio...  
    Akane sonrió irónica.  
    —Vamos Ranma, no me vengas con esas. —Se acercó un par de pasos más a él, sin perder de vista su cuaderno de apuntes—. Ninguno de los dos se corta a la hora de decir verdades. Me da igual lo que pienses de mi aspecto. Quizás para ti no sea guapa, pero lo seré para otro algún día.  
    El chico de la trenza frunció el entrecejo. “Será cazurra. Y yo que le confesé lo guapa que me parecía cuando llevaba aquel maldito traje que potenció su capacidad de lucha… o incluso el mismo día de la boda con aquel increíble vestido”. Hizo una mueca con la boca al recordar ambos episodios. “Ah claro, pero con el traje de batalla no me hizo ni caso porque pensó que estaba jugando con ella, con sus sentimientos, y el día de la boda se fue todo completamente al traste”. Ranma rechinó los dientes. Las alusiones a que pudiera acabar con otro hombre que no fuera él le sentaban como un puñetazo en el estómago.  
    —Me gustará ver al pobre desgraciado —se burló con una sonrisa, intentando no perder su compostura—. No sabrá dónde se está metiendo...  
    Akane gruñó y se lanzó a por el cuaderno. “Sigue riéndose de mí. No ha cambiado en cada”. Ranma la esquivó con facilidad apartándose hacia el lado del armario con los cuadernos en alto.  
    —¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes cogerlo?  
    Akane se abalanzó de nuevo, sin éxito. Era demasiado lenta. Ranma había pegado un salto por encima de ella para aterrizar a los pies de su cama.  
    —¿Machacarme decías? —continuó Ranma, agitando los cuadernos con la mano, provocándola—. Si ni siquiera puedes rozarme.  
    —Dame el cuaderno, Ranma, no te lo volveré a repetir. —Expiró frustrada, enfadada con él por vacilarla.  
    —Pues yo sí te repito que son sólo dos preguntas las que me faltan por copiar y que como suspenda historia lo más seguro es que no pase de curso. —Ranma ya no bromeaba. En el fondo le preocupaba la idea de quedarse por detrás de sus compañeros y de Akane en el Furinkan. No sólo estaba mal visto de cara a la familia y a la sociedad, sino que encima no le habían sido ajenos los comentarios hostiles y crueles de otros estudiantes el año anterior respecto de aquellos que habían acabado repitiendo el mismo año escolar. Los tildaban de tontos e incompetentes, y aunque con el tiempo aquellas habladurías desaparecían, los repetidores como tal quedaban marcados negativamente el resto de su años en el instituto. Por eso le repateaba y dolía tanto la actitud de Akane. “¿De verdad te da igual que no apruebe, Akane?”.  
    —¡Te he dicho que me importa una mierda si pasas o no! —alzó la voz su prometida. —¡Eres un vago y un dejado, sólo te aplicas cuando te ves con la soga al cuello! ¡Y encima tienes a toda la familia esperando para cenar! ¡Espabila de una vez y deja de darme el coñazo!  
    Aquella lacerante respuesta golpeó a Ranma interiormente más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reflejar. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose enfrentados, Akane respirando alterada y Ranma pasando de estar molesto a cabrearse también.  
    —Toma tu puñetero cuaderno si tan poco te importa que suspenda, imbécil. —Lanzó el cuaderno de Akane al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que éste rebotara una vez antes de quedar abierto e inmóvil sobre la superficie. Después salió de la habitación rápido y con malos humos.  
    “Será posible...”, pensó Akane agachándose para coger sus apuntes. Aunque había conseguido que le devolviera el cuaderno, no lo sintió como un triunfo. En el fondo, le dolía no sólo que Ranma esperara que le ayudase después de haberse metido con ella sino que encima creyera que le daba igual si aprobaba el curso o no. “¿Acaso no me conoces, _baka_?”. Para haber estado tan unidos en la lucha contra Saffron, ahora parecía que volvían a distanciarse.  
    Ranma bajó mosqueado las escaleras y se fue directo al teléfono que había en la entrada de la casa. “Te vas a enterar, Akane”.  
  
***  
  
    En el salón, la familia ya cenaba cuando ambos aparecieron cada uno por su cuenta para sentarse en sus respectivos sitios. Comieron casi dándose la espalda, desviando o no contestando las preguntas que los distintos miembros de las familias Tendo y Saotome les hicieron para averiguar qué había pasado.  
    Cuando Akane terminó, dejando el cuenco y los palillos sobre la mesa, volvió a su habitación para continuar con sus deberes. No fue hasta que salió una hora más tarde que al pasar por el dormitorio que Ranma compartía con sus padres escuchó su voz masculina y la de una chica.  
    —Esto está delicioso, ummm… —alabó Ranma con ganas mientras engullía el okonomiyaki aún caliente.  
    —¿De veras, Ran-chan? Cómo me alegro de que te guste. —Ukyo estaba hinchada como un pavo real, orgullosa de que su comida gustara tanto al que ella consideraba su prometido.  
    —Eres muy buena cocinera, Ut-chan, siempre lo he pensado. Ojalá a Akane se le pegara algo de ti…  
    En el pasillo, el aura roja de Akane se encendió como una gran pira de fuego, destilando rabia y un orgullo herido. Con los brazos estirados a sus lados y las manos cerradas en tensos puños, fue incapaz de ser inmune a las palabras de Ranma. “Así que la ha traído, el miserable, y encima se mofa de mí”. Deslizó la puerta corrediza con súbita fuerza, haciendo que casi se quedara atrancada sin remedio, y los vio sentados en el suelo delante de la mesa baja de roble que había en una esquina, sobre la que descansaban dos cuadernos y un libro de texto. Vestida con su habitual uniforme de cocinera, compuesto de una chaquetilla azul marino con símbolos en amarillo de manga corta, pantalones negros largos ajustados y un cinturón bandolera en los que llevaba sus utensilios de chef, Ukyo resplandecía con su largo cabello castaño oscuro expuesto por encima de uno de sus hombros y unos ojos alegres. Akane recordó como cuando Ranma y ella se habían vuelto a reencontrar el año anterior, él le había dicho lo preciosa que era. Ukyo era la prometida ‘bonita’, mientras que ella era sólo la prometida ‘nada guapa’. Aquello sólo hizo que su cabreo aumentara, y de trasfondo, que lo hiciera también su inseguridad respecto a su apariencia. “Ya sé que soy del montón, pero esto es el colmo. Restregarme la presencia de Ukyo así”. Ranma, por su parte, vestía sus acostumbrados pantalones para hacer ejercicio negros y una de sus tradicionales camisas rojas de China, con manga larga y dobladillo blanco. Los dos jóvenes volvieron la cabeza ante su repentina y sonora presencia.  
    —¡Ah, hola Akane! —comenzó la chica de la espátula con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Akane odió por unos instantes su falsedad. Aquel día en el instituto no se había cortado a la hora del fulminarla con los ojos cuando la había pillado mirando a Ranma. “Y ahora, sin embargo, es todo sonrisas y alegrías porque está al lado de él”.  
    Cuando Ukyo percibió las malas vibraciones que irradiaba su compañera de clase cambió su expresión.  
    —¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió extrañada, alzando las cejas.  
    Ranma, que en otras ocasiones se acojonaba ante la celosa reacción de Akane frente a sus otras prometidas, se sintió vencedor aquella vez. “¿No has querido ayudarme? Ahora traga con esto”, pensó mientras aún masticaba el último cacho del okonomiyaki de salmón que Ut-chan le había traído. La vio radiografiar con sus ojos a Ukyo de arriba abajo, como si quisiera derretirla con la mirada láser de Superman. Cuando Akane desvió su airada mirada hacia él, lejos de encogerse, se mostró cauto pero seguro de sí mismo.  
    —Akane, ¿quieres algo? Ut-chan me está ayudando con el trabajo de historia. —Se limpió las manos con la servilleta que Ukyo le ofreció, ambos ignorando a la chica en la entrada del cuarto, que agarró con más fuerza aún la puerta deslizante.  
    —Es verdad, Ranma me ha dicho que no le dejas copiar las preguntas que nos dio el profesor —comentó la joven cocinera con ojos reprobadores—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan egoísta?  
    “¿Yo egoísta? ¡¿YO EGOÍSTA?!”. Akane no salía de su asombro mental, echando humo por las orejas. Clavó a Ranma con su mirada en el suelo, transmitiéndole claramente que habría retribución por todo aquello.  
    —Ya le he dicho a Ran-chan que no se preocupe —continuó Ukyo cambiando de postura. De estar sentada sobre las rodillas pasó a dejarse caer hacia el lado de Ranma, apoyando el trasero sobre el suelo. De aquella forma pudo poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico e inclinar su cabeza para descansarla sobre el mismo—. Que cuando necesite que le ayude con alguna asignatura me llame. ¿A qué sí? —Le preguntó con ojos coquetos.  
    Más leña fue echada a la hoguera ante aquel contacto cercano entre ambos, creando ya un incendio de grandes proporciones en la entrada del dormitorio. La madera crujió bajo la presión de las manos de Akane.  
    A Ranma no le gustó la proximidad de Ukyo, y de hecho, la habría apartado de no haber sido testigo de cómo afectó eso a su prometida. Recordaba cómo aquella misma tarde volviendo del instituto había rechazado la idea de tener a su amiga de la espátula como compañera de estudios, a sabiendas de que buscaría algo a cambio. Sólo el comportamiento de Akane con él había prendido sus ansias de venganza, razón por la que finalmente había recurrido a ella. Y parecía no haberse equivocado. Akane estaba a punto de arrasar con todo.  
    —A Ut-chan _sí_ le importa que apruebe el curso —pronunció de forma incisiva, aguantándole la mirada a su prometida. Ignoró la mano que Ukyo posó sobre la suya en el suelo, gesto claramente fomentado por sus palabras.  
    Akane sintió un pinchazo cerca de la columna, como si una daga se le acabara de clavar en la espalda. “Eres un estúpido, Ranma. Yo te habría ayudado si te hubieras comportado como es debido”. Oh, si hubieran estado solos. Habría entrado en la habitación y le habría mandado a volar de una soberana patada, algo que le habría venido bien para quitarse parte del enfado de encima. Pero no lo estaban. “Ranma está haciendo todo esto para herirme, para ponerme en mi sitio, cuando ha sido él quien ha arruinado todo con su agrandada boca”. Se acordó como unas horas antes se había mostrado interesado e incluso preocupado cuando había descubierto el trozo de tela de la camisa que había llevado en su forma de muñeca en China, para momentos más tarde volver a comportarse como un niño pequeño. “¿Acaso no he aprendido nada de mi experiencia en los campos Zhou Quan Xiang y el Monte Fénix? Así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio. Tenemos que dejar estas tonterías atrás, empezando por mí misma. Tengo que empezar a ser la más sensata de los dos si quiero que esto avance en alguna dirección que no sea la del último año”. Gradualmente, el aura rojiza de Akane fue enfriándose hasta desaparecer y la tensión de sus brazos mermándose. Se los quedó mirando unos segundos, desilusionada con la forma de actuar de Ranma, molesta con la presencia de Ukyo, pero contenta por haber sido capaz de contenerse y calmarse para pensar de forma racional, algo que sabía le costaba mucho hacer. “Hay que comenzar por algún sitio y este es un pequeño primer paso”.  
    Carraspeó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.  
    —Bueno, pues espero que os cunda. Siento haberos interrumpido. —Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás—. Ah, y que disfrutes de la belleza de tu prometida —terminó con ironía mirando primero a Ranma y después a Ukyo. Dicho eso, cerró la puerta de la habitación despacio y sonrió por las comisuras.  
    Akane sabía que no debería haber dicho aquella última parte, pues era seguir alimentando aquella ridícula batalla, pero no había podido contenerse. “No puedo pretender cambiar tan rápido. Al menos no he destrozado nada… ni a nadie”.  
    Ahora fue Ranma quien sintió como un pequeño cuchillo se le clavaba por debajo de las costillas. Se quedó descolocado y con cara de tonto. “No me lo creo… Akane ha pasado de nosotros, ¡no ha reaccionado!”. Aquella respuesta no cuadraba con el perfil de su prometida y tuvo ganas de salir tras de ella para chincharla y hacerla responder de alguna manera. “Y encima me suelta lo de la belleza… ¡Será tonta!”. Ukyo reclamó su atención, haciéndole volver al mundo real. Resopló entre hastiado y abatido. Su plan de ataque no había funcionado, y lo peor, tenía que ponerse de una vez por todas con el dichoso trabajo o no le daría tiempo a entregarlo dentro de dos días.  
  
***  
  
    Al día siguiente, durante la hora del recreo, Ranma aprovechó para ir a ver al profesor de historia. El señor Shitake era un hombre de mediana estatura,  enjuto y entrado en años que solía vestir pantalones marrones largos y camisa blanca con bolsillo en el pecho. Llevaba el pelo negro corto y gafas con forma rectangular para la miopía. Siempre era correcto en sus formas y paciente cuando se trataba de resolver las dudas de sus alumnos. Ranma lo encontró en el aula del profesorado hablando con sus compañeros de profesión.  
    —¿Qué ocurre, Saotome? —le preguntó cuando se apartaron a un lado del pasillo.  
    El joven intentó explicarle su situación, informándole de que su primera noticia acerca del trabajo final de historia había sido el día anterior.  
    —Me gustaría saber si podría dejarme hasta el lunes para acabarlo. Ya sé sobre qué voy a escribirlo y lo he empezado, pero no creo que me dé tiempo a terminarlo para mañana. —Vio al profesor fruncir el ceño—. Sé que me estoy jugando mucho con este trabajo y no quiero suspender la asignatura —añadió al final.  
    El adulto le estudió pensativo, con una mano sobre la cadera y otra en la barbilla.  
    —Te entiendo, Saotome, pero no puedo hacerlo, sería injusto para el resto de la clase. Has tenido el mismo tiempo que ellos para prepararlo y la única razón por la que has empezado tarde es por no prestar atención.  
    Ranma suspiró y lo volvió a intentar.  
    —Señor Shitake, cuando usted mandó hacer la redacción yo estaba en China por motivos personales y al volver...  
    —Si no recuerdo mal —le interrumpió el profesor alzando un mano para que se detuviese—, Akane también faltó unos días por la misma razón y no ha venido a pedirme tiempo extra para terminar el trabajo. —No se lo dijo de mala manera, pero sí de forma que no admitía mucha más réplica.  
    El joven bajó la mirada al suelo, resignado. “Sí que es duro de roer, buff…”.  
    —Akane es mucho mejor estudiante que yo y siempre se entera de todo a la primera, por eso no necesita pedir nunca nada. Pero yo no soy ella. Reconozco que no me gusta estudiar y que la historia no me atrae —dijo delicadamente por no ser más ofensivo respecto a la materia—, pero no quiero repetir curso, y por eso estoy aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido hace una semana, no habría venido a molestarle, pero es que me enteré ayer —había urgencia en su voz—. ¿No hay alguna forma de que me pueda dar algo más de tiempo, aunque sea durante el día de mañana?  
    El profesor le observó de nuevo durante unos instantes más, ajustándose mejor las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Apreció la mal disimulada desesperación del chico. Por su lenguaje corporal dedujo que no le era plato de buen gusto tener que pedir tiempo de más para acabar la tarea, pero que ante las alternativas estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Puso en perspectiva la situación en su cabeza, analizando el rendimiento de su alumno durante aquel curso. Saotome no ponía mucho de su parte en sus clases, se distraía con facilidad y alguna que otra vez le había pillado durmiendo detrás de su libro abierto. Pero era un buen chico, que traía los deberes hechos casi siempre y que intentaba esforzarse al menos lo suficiente para aprobar, aunque fuera raspado. Tenía, desde luego, otros estudiantes mucho más problemáticos que él. Y definitivamente, no quería verle suspender su asignatura, no cuando el propio chico estaba decidido a trabajar y esmerarse para mejorar sus notas. Después de todo, tenía su propio orgullo como profesor. Al final sonrió a medias, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a su alumno, su decisión tomada.  
    —Ay Saotome, ojalá te hubieras aplicado más durante el año para no tener que llegar a esta situación. —Sintió como los hombros del chico se hundieron al oír su superficial reprimenda, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Hagamos una cosa. Como os he dado de plazo hasta mañana, tendrás el día entero para acabarlo. —Ranma alzó la cabeza sorprendido—. Eso sí, el sábado por la mañana quiero el trabajo terminado a primera hora en mi despacho, a las ocho. Tengo que venir a la escuela para temas relacionados con el próximo año escolar, así que no me importará recoger tu trabajo entonces. ¿Qué me dices?  
    Los ojos azules de Ranma se iluminaron y asintió varias veces antes de contestar.  
    —Mu-... muchísimas gracias, profesor. —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en agradecimiento—. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. Me esforzaré al máximo para sacar algo… decente.  
    —Eso espero —contestó viendo las energías renovadas del chaval ante la buena noticia—. Recuerda, el sábado a las ocho de la mañana.  
  
***  
  
    La campana que señalaba el final de las clases sonó estridente, causando que todos los estudiantes recogieran sus pupitres y mochilas para volver a casa o ir al club de actividades que hubiesen escogido para ese año. Akane se demoró unos minutos hablando con unas compañeras, no percatándose de la rápida salida de Ranma del aula. Cuando salió al patio exterior, le buscó con la mirada, intentando atisbar el abrigo color verde militar que se había puesto ese día o su trenza negra, pero no vio ninguna de las dos cosas.  
    —¿Vuelves ya a casa, Akane?      
    La joven se volvió, distinguiendo la voz de su hermana.  
    —Sí, ¿por? —Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el exterior del instituto.  
    —Por acompañarte —respondió Nabiki llegando a su altura—. Hoy no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y no me apetece ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Ya iré este fin de semana.  
    —¿Has visto a Ranma? —preguntó, dándose cuenta que Ukyo tampoco se encontraba por ningún lado.  
    —Sí, se ha marchado pitando en cuanto ha sonado el timbre. Me ha pedido el portátil para el trabajo ese de historia que tenéis que hacer.  
    —Ah, vale. —Su respuesta apenas se escuchó, ensimismada como estaba con sus pensamientos. Nabiki, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta de cómo se hundieron levemente sus hombros al oír que el artista marcial ya no estaba por allí.  
    —¿Ya habéis hecho las paces o seguís peleados?  
    Akane, con la mirada en el suelo, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas. Aquella mañana, ambos habían ido juntos al instituto, pero en silencio, Ranma caminando por encima de la valla unos metros por delante de ella, cuando normalmente lo solía hacer por detrás. No se habían cruzado ni una palabra desde el encuentro la noche anterior en su dormitorio, cuando Ukyo se había presentado para ayudarle. Se preguntó, con los celos haciendo su primera aparición aquel día, si la cocinera también le echaría una mano aquella tarde.  
    Aunque seguía molesta por el insulto de Ranma hacia su apariencia, había decidido no darle más importancia. No era la primera vez que se metía con ella ni tampoco sería la última, aunque ahora todas las cosas que salían de su boca la hiriesen más después de lo ocurrido en Qinghai y de la boda frustrada. Le dolía pensar que no era lo suficientemente guapa para él y que ese pudiera haber sido uno de los motivos por los que no hubiese querido casarse. “Si tan desagradable le resulto, ¿por qué entonces le he pillado mirándome dos veces?”. Era contradictorio, y cuando menos confuso, para su enamorado e inseguro corazón.  
    Iba a dejar correr aquel episodio, perdonándole interiormente. Quería comportarse como una adulta, enfrentar su compromiso y sus sentimientos hacia Ranma de una forma más madura y responsable, y para ello sabía que tendría no sólo que analizar más el comportamiento de ambos, sino callarse y aguantar muchas cosas. No iría a hablar directamente con él para arreglarlo, pero tampoco lo empeoraría. Dejaría que el tiempo corriese y pusiera las cosas en su lugar a su propio ritmo.  
    —¡Oh, querida Akane, cómo me place encontrarte aquí! ¡Alegras mi día con tu presencia! —Kuno, enfundado en su traje de kendoka azul y negro, apareció de pronto a su lado, cogiéndole de las manos, lo que provocó que su maletín acabara en el suelo—. Estoy emocionado de anunciarte que eres la afortunada que saldrá conmigo en una cita este fin de semana antes de que me gradúe.  
    Por una vez Akane se sintió aliviada de la intromisión de Tatewaki, que evitaba el tener que responder a Nabiki acerca de su situación con Ranma. Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco ante el _showman_ , llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
    —Akane, iré tirando. —Empezó a caminar hacia la salida—. ¡Te veo más adelante!  
    —Kuno, ¿cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que no estoy interesada en salir contigo? —comenzó Akane intentando soltarse del agarre de sus grandes manos.  
    —¿Es por ese mentecato de Saotome? No dejes que él sea un impedimento para nuestro amor —continuó el chico de último curso dramatizando cual poeta—. Yo me enfrentaré a él y te libraré de sus cadenas.  
    —Suéltame de una vez, Kuno, o te estamparé un puñetazo en la cara. —Su tono amenazador consiguió hacer efecto, pues sus manos quedaron libres.  
    Akane recogió su maletín y se encaminó hacia la calle exterior. Kuno la siguió por detrás, recitando poesías, haciéndole promesas y echándole piropos. Los estudiantes a su alrededor cuchicheaban al verlos pasar, riéndose bajo las manos que tapaban sus bocas. Akane aguantó cerca de cinco minutos, hasta que al final se giró y enterró su puño en el rostro del kendoísta, tal y como había prometido.  
  
***  
  
    Akane apenas vio a Ranma durante el siguiente día y medio. La tarde del jueves, según le informó la propia Nodoka, se la pasó en la biblioteca. Llegó tarde a cenar, por lo que tampoco le vio entonces. El viernes por la mañana volvieron a repetir la escena del día anterior: caminaron juntos hasta la escuela separados por unos metros de distancia, uno arriba por la valla y otra abajo por el suelo, sin ni siquiera darse los buenos días. Durante las horas de clase se evitaron, haciendo como que no estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Cuando tocó Historia, justo antes del recreo, le extrañó ver que Ranma no entregaba ningún papel, lo que sorprendió también a otros estudiantes. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacerse oír como varios enjambres de abejas. El profesor Shitake mandó callar, para, tras terminar de recoger todos los trabajos, explicar la parte del temario que entraría en el examen final de la semana siguiente.  
    En el tiempo del descanso consiguió enterarse, a través de Yuka, quien había hablado previamente con Daisuke, de que su prometido había obtenido tiempo extra para terminar su propio escrito sobre la era Edo. “Qué suerte ha tenido”, pensó. “Me alegro por él. Ojalá lo aproveche y apruebe la asignatura”.  
    Cuando acabaron las clases, Akane fue al entrenamiento de voleibol, y  más tarde, cuando llegó a casa, después de ducharse y de cenar —cena en la que Ranma tampoco estuvo presente—, se vistió para salir con sus amigas.  
    Era pasada la medianoche cuando volvió a casa. Se había despedido de Sayuri media hora antes en una de las estaciones de tren del centro de Tokio, y en la de Nerima dijo adiós a Yuka y Miroshi. Su padre le permitía salir con total libertad siempre y cuando volviera antes de la una de la mañana, una hora por la que había tenido que pelear según se había ido haciendo mayor. Nabiki, simplemente por el hecho de tener un año más, podía quedarse hasta las tres de la madrugada. Akane solía cumplir con el horario, en especial cuando tenía que volver sola andando por Nerima.  
    Se encontró la casa sumida en el silencio y bañada por la oscuridad. Al entrar en el recibidor y quitarse los zapatos vio el reflejo atenuado de la luz del salón en las paredes del pasillo. Se preguntó quién seguiría despierto. Apostaba a que se trataba de su padre o del señor Saotome. Eran los que solían quedarse hasta más tarde viendo alguna película o un programa nocturno. Deslizó unos centímetros la puerta del salón, llevándose una sorpresa cuando vio a Ranma sentado frente a la mesa principal con la manta sobre las piernas. La lámpara de pie de una de las esquinas de la estancia iluminaba su espalda. Se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado del portátil, con un amasijo de libros abiertos y papeles dispersos sobre la superficie de la mesa a su alrededor. La impresora de Nabiki también se encontraba allí, en el suelo y enchufada a la pared.  
    Akane esperó durante unos segundos para comprobar que realmente estaba dormido, y cuando se dio por satisfecha, al ver subir y bajar su tórax a un ritmo lento y estable, entró con cuidado en la habitación. Se acercó despacio hasta quedar de pie casi a su lado, para observarle más de cerca mientras descansaba. “Parece tan tranquilo cuando duerme... para luego ser un cúmulo de energía cuando está despierto”. Sonrió para sí, admirando su masculina belleza. “Ojalá fuera tan guapa como tú, Ranma, al menos lo suficiente como para gustarte”, cruzó por su mente al acariciar con sus ojos aquel rostro varonil y atractivo, que aún conservaba un aire adolescente, pero que claramente estaba convirtiéndose en el de un hombre. Inconscientemente, alargó la mano con la intención de colocar un mechón de pelo azabache rebelde que tapaba sus ojos cerrados, pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se detuvo. Ranma tenía la suerte de dormir profundamente en cualquier lugar en el que se echara, lo que no quería decir que no fuera igual de rápido a la hora de despertarse cuando alguien le tocaba. Prefirió no arriesgarse y seguir curioseando.  
    Su mirada deambuló sobre la mesa, donde acampaba el material utilizado para el trabajo de historia. Se fijó en un montoncito de papeles tamaño A4 escritos por ordenador. _Las Artes Marciales durante el Período Tokugawa_. “Hmm, así que esto es lo que va a entregar”. Lo cogió y lo empezó a leer, negando levemente con la cabeza en el segundo párrafo. “Siempre se te olvida hacer la revisión ortográfica, _baka_ ”. La última palabra la pronunció con cariño en su cabeza.  
  
***  
  
    La tirantez en un lateral del cuello le hizo levantar la cabeza somnoliento para cambiar de postura. Una vez acomodado, mirando hacia el otro lado, volvió a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose sobre los brazos.  
    No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando volvió a abrirlos lentamente, confuso, viendo en un primer plano desde aquel ángulo la anilla de un cuaderno, el lomo de un libro y el borde de la mesa, y más allá un mueble bajo con armarios, una pequeña planta en su maceta y una pintura sobre la pared. Su mirada se quedó en suspenso hasta que reconoció dónde se encontraba.  
    —Mierda, me he dormido... —gruñó por lo bajo incorporándose, notando con más intensidad el dolor en la espalda y en el cuello por la incorrecta forma en que se había anquilosado su cuerpo en los brazos de Morfeo. Los estiró moviendo la cabeza en diferentes direcciones y poniendo los brazos estirados hacia arriba. Después presionó el teclado del portátil para que saliera de su estado de hibernación. El que todo siguiera en silencio le tranquilizó, significaba que nadie se había despertado y que aún no había amanecido.  
    —Las cinco y veinte, puff... —pronunció cuando se fijó en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, donde aparecía la hora.  
    Aliviado de que aún le quedara tiempo hasta las ocho para revisar la redacción e imprimir la copia final, se restregó la cara con las manos y se puso de pie. Siguió estirándose como un gato caminando hacia la puerta del salón que daba al pasillo y al jardín. Deslizó las puertas correderas lo suficiente como para que el aire gélido de la madrugada le espabilara y despertara al cien por cien. Como bien había asumido, todavía no se veían las primeras luces malvas del amanecer. La noche seguía teñida de un color a medias negro y azul marino que resaltaba el brillo de las estrellas visibles desde allí. La sed provocó que cerrara todo de nuevo y volviera al salón para beber del vaso de agua que había cogido la noche anterior. Al depositarlo sobre la madera barnizada, el fajo de papeles que había impreso la noche anterior captó su atención. Arrodillándose, lo cogió con las manos y lo inspeccionó. Había anotaciones y correcciones hechas con un bolígrafo rojo. “Esta es la letra de Akane...”, se dijo sorprendido pasando las hojas, dándose cuenta que le había corregido todos los kanjis mal escritos y que le había hecho ciertas sugerencias en distinto párrafos donde ella creía que podía explicar mejor los argumentos expuestos. “¿Cuándo lo ha cogido? No me he dado ni cuenta”, continuó en su mente, anonadado de que ella se hubiera molestado no sólo en leerse su trabajo, sino encima en corregírselo. Llegó a la conclusión de que se lo había cogido de madrugada, después de quedarse sopa sobre el ordenador. “Seguro que lo ha hecho porque se siente culpable de lo que me dijo el otro día. Puede que después de todo no le importe tan poco que repita de curso”.  
    En lugar de tomárselo como un acto de chulería por parte de ella, donde le restregaba por toda la cara su superioridad intelectual, Ranma entendió rápido que no lo había hecho con esa intención. Leyendo con más atención algunas de las notas acompañadas de flechas e ideogramas que le había dejado en los márgenes, con frases como ‘¡Me gusta cómo has escrito este párrafo!’, o ‘¿En qué te basas para poner esto?’, o ‘Este razonamiento tiene mucha fuerza, creo que deberías desarrollarlo un poco más’, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para ayudarle, lo que hizo que apreciara su gesto mucho más. Envidiaba a Akane su facilidad para estudiar y sacar buenas notas, y justamente por eso, al mismo tiempo la admiraba.  
    Sentándose de nuevo delante del ordenador, se dispuso a revisar el escrito con la versión corregida al lado, apuntándose mentalmente el darle las gracias a su prometida.  
  
***  
  
    Ranma entregó el trabajo de historia aquel sábado a las ocho de la mañana en el instituto Furinkan, tal y como le había pedido el profesor Shitake. Al volver a casa se fue directo al futón, decidido a recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido en los días anteriores.  
    No se encontró con Akane hasta la hora de la comida, cuando se sentó a su lado a la mesa. Percibió como ella, mientras su madre y Kasumi repartían y servían los platos calientes que habían preparado, le miró de reojo en varias ocasiones, como si esperara alguna reacción por su parte. Aquel no le pareció el mejor momento para agradecerle lo que había hecho, no con toda la familia delante, de modo que la ignoró centrándose en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre los distintos miembros de la familia, sabiendo que antes o después se presentaría la ocasión idónea para hacerlo.  
    Pasadas las seis de la tarde, fue a ver al maestro a su habitación, a petición de este último unas horas antes en la sobremesa. Ranma se lo encontró tarareando una canción mientras planchaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una pequeña montaña de braguitas de distintos colores apilada a un lado, sin duda el botín de aquella semana. Hizo la vista gorda al sentarse frente a él sobre un cojín, intentando no pensar en las pobres mujeres que habían perdido su lencería a causa de la perversión del fundador de la Escuela de Lucha Indiscriminada. No solía pasar mucho tiempo a solas con el anciano, no cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a tirarle agua encima con la intención de transformarle en chica para sobarle los pechos y acariciarle el trasero. Eso por no contar con la cantidad de ocasiones en que le había causado problemas, no sólo a él, sino también al resto de la familia. Era quizás la persona, de todas las que conocía, a la que más aversión tenía y por quién más desprecio sentía, títulos que se había ganado a pulso después de todas sus fechorías y que seguro su padre y el Señor Tendo compartían con él. No obstante, Ranma no olvidaba que Happosai era un formidable oponente cuando no se le distraía con alguna táctica femenina, y que en el fondo era poseedor de un incalculable conocimiento en lo que a artes marciales se refería. Salvo la bisabuela de Shampoo, Cologne, y puede que enemigos de la talla del fénix humanoide de los campos Zhou Quan Xiang, Saffron, o la serpiente de ocho cabezas de Ryugenzawa, Yamata no Orochi, pocos más llegaban a ser rivales de su nivel. Era por eso que le guardaba un silencioso respeto y que, como no podía ser de otra manera, ambicionaba ser capaz de vencerle de forma limpia y rápida. Happosai era, al fin y al cabo, un listón contra el que medirse, y era uno que todavía le quedaba muy alto. Sabía que si quería ganarse el título de maestro algún día en el futuro iba a tener que pasar por él, y aquel objetivo, con el que le haría morder el polvo a cambio de todas las penurias por las que le había hecho pasar y con el que demostraría su superioridad tanto técnica como física, nutría sus deseos de convertirse en mejor artista marcial de lo que ya era. Por tanto, cruzó las piernas y esperó a que el anciano se dignara a reconocer su presencia.  
    —Me alegra que hayas venido, Ranma —saludó contento mientras posaba la plancha de pie sobre la tabla y doblaba la braguita rosa elegida con mimoso cuidado.  
    —¿Por qué me ha hecho venir, abuelo? —Lo de ‘abuelo’ lo dijo de forma despectiva, como cada vez que se dirigía a él.  
    Happosai lo pasó por alto, demasiado entretenido con su tesoro como para molestarse.  
    —Porque quiero contarte una historia que me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un joven mozo que acaparaba la atención de todas las jovencitas a mi alrededor.  
    Ranma rió por la nariz, negando con la cabeza. Había sido un iluso. “Y pensar que me iba a hablar por una vez de algo importante…”.  
    —Viejo, no he venido para perder el tiempo. —Se empezó a poner de pie—. Pensaba que se trataba de algo que valía la pena. Váyase con sus cuentos chinos a otro.  
    —Oh, Akane, qué bien que pasas por aquí. —La joven, que iba caminando por el pasillo vestida con su gi de entrenamiento, se detuvo justo en medio de la entrada al cuarto, las puertas corredizas abiertas—. Esto también te concierne como discípula mía que eres. Pasa adentro, por favor.  
    Akane miró al maestro alzando una ceja, desconfiada. Después se fijó en Ranma, que parecía a punto de marcharse.  
    —¿De qué va todo esto? Pensaba que quería hablar sólo conmigo… —Ranma, ya de pie, se puso las manos sobre las caderas. Si ya de por sí le costaba estar en compañía del vejestorio, la aparición de Akane le puso un poco nervioso tras llevar varios días sin hablar con ella.  
    —No seas impaciente… Y he cambiado de opinión. Creo que a Akane también le vendrá bien saber esto. —Eligió otra braguita del montón, esta vez una de color beige—. Sentaos los dos, por favor. —Cogió la plancha y se dispuso a quitarle las arrugas a la sedosa y pequeña prenda.  
    La ceja de Akane subió otro escalón ante aquellos buenos modales tan poco característicos de Happosai. Sin moverse del sitio en el pasillo, habló:  
    —Maestro, no estoy para trucos sucios, tengo cosas que hacer.  
    —No os robaré mucho tiempo, y además es en vuestro interés lo que os tengo que contar, algo que por cierto, ni vuestros propios padres conocen.  
    Aquello pareció picar la curiosidad de ambos adolescentes, que no pudieron evitar mirarse intrigados. Happosai levantó la cabeza para mirar a Akane.  
    —Cierra las puertas y acércate.  
    La chica, tras unos segundos de indecisión, cedió, cerrando las mamparas de papel traslúcido a su espalda y yendo a sentarse de rodillas sobre un cojín cerca del centenario. Ranma, que era el único que quedaba por convencer, se dejó influenciar por la actitud de Akane, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas de nuevo unos segundos después.  
    —Muy bien. Sólo necesito que prestéis atención. —Les miró para comprobar que así era—. Todo comenzó en uno de mis viajes por el sudeste asiático, hace más de sesenta años. Me encontraba en Bhamo, una pequeña localidad situada en el noroeste de Myanmar, a una hora de la frontera con China. Había llegado allí siguiendo la pista de un hombre que se hacía llamar Tanuki, y que, según contaban las historias locales, era capaz de ejecutar una técnica prohibida y secreta que quitaba la vida a sus oponentes en cuestión de meros golpes. —Akane miró a Ranma frunciendo el ceño, sin entender nada. Ranma le contestó alzando levemente los hombros, dándole a entender que él tampoco sabía a cuento de qué venía aquella historia—. Por aquel entonces ya tenía la idea de fundar la Escuela y quería hacerlo de la forma más completa posible, lo que implicaba conocer y entender qué otros estilos de artes marciales había ahí fuera. Decidí aprenderlo de primera mano, recorriéndome la mayor parte de Asia y llegando incluso a regiones de Oriente Medio. —Hizo una parada para doblar la braguita beige antes de continuar—. Lo que se contaba acerca de ese tal Tanuki y su técnica de la muerte atrajo mi atención, por lo que me propuse encontrarlo. Pregunté por él en distintos bares y comercios de la zona para informarme mejor de cómo era el tipo. Me lo describieron físicamente como un hombre alto y fuerte, con cabello negro sujeto en un moño en la nuca y ropajes simples. Decían que era reservado, tranquilo y generoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los de su alrededor. Pero también me contaron que en la aldea en la que vivía se encargaba de impartir justicia sobre aquellos que cometían delitos, crímenes y asesinatos.  
    Ranma y Akane, a pesar de no comprender a dónde quería llegar el maestro contándoles aquello, se mantuvieron en silencio, la chispa de la curiosidad ya prendida y con ansias de seguir ardiendo.  
    —Siguiendo las indicaciones que conseguí recabar, crucé a China, a la provincia de Yunnan. Al llegar a la prefectura de Baoshan me señalaron el camino hasta la aldea en donde residía Tanuki, a quien encontré en la plaza central de la villa rodeado en un círculo por los habitantes. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un mercenario que había violado a una joven dos noches antes…  
    Dos braguitas planchadas más tarde, tras relatar el enfrentamiento que tuvo lugar, puso la plancha a un lado y les miró.  
    —Con el último golpe sobre el pecho, el hombre cayó al suelo como una torre, quedando inerte y muriendo a los pocos segundos.  
    El silencio hizo su presencia, sentándose con ellos, percatándose de la seria y afligida expresión de Akane y del tenaz brillo en los ojos de Ranma.  
    —¿Cómo se llama esa técnica? —demandó el chico con interés. El artista marcial que había en él quedó cautivado ante la novedad de aquel método letal. Ya tenía un nuevo objetivo que alcanzar.  
    — _Xīnzàng Xuánfú_. La técnica del Corazón Suspendido —contestó el maestro poniéndose de pie. Fue hasta un pequeño armario, de donde sacó tabaco y su pipa de fumar—. ¿Habéis estado atentos? ¿Dónde golpeó Tanuki al mercenario?  
    Los dos adolescentes pensaron durante unos segundos antes de responder.  
    —En el torso básicamente —respondió Ranma—. En el abdomen, bajo las costillas, cerca del esternón, en la espalda, sobre...  
    —En el cuello, cerca de la axila, ¿en la ingle? —dijo la joven Tendo entre medias, mostrando una expresión muy confusa.  
    —... el pecho —terminó Ranma, mirándola de reojo.  
    —¡Muy bien, Akane! —aplaudió el anciano mientras volvía a su sitio frente a la tabla de planchar, encendiendo la pipa.  
    El chico de la trenza se mosqueó un poco, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su prometida. ¿A ella sí la premiaba verbalmente y a él no le decía nada?  
    —¿Cuánto se tarda en aprender? ¿Cuál son los pasos para ejecutarla? —preguntó con urgencia, hambriento por saber todo lo relacionado con aquella técnica que podría hacerle invencible.  
    —Vosotros tardaréis años, y eso si llegáis a conseguirlo. La técnica del Corazón Suspendido requiere de un dominio del Chi que ninguno de los dos llegáis a rozar, además de que los golpes han de ser muy precisos, en el ángulo correcto y en un orden concreto. No vale con cualquier puñetazo ni con cualquier patada. —Una pequeña nube de humo se alzó cuando le dio una larga calada a la pipa y expiró.  
    —¿Entonces por qué... por qué nos está contando todo esto? —inquirió Akane, aún más perdida en aquella extraña conversación.  
    —Bueno —volvió a coger otra prenda íntima, esta vez adornada con encajes y transparencias color lila—, Genma me ha contado con bastante más detalle lo que sucedió en el Monte Fénix. No la versión superficial que nos disteis el primer día, sino un recuento mucho más minucioso de vuestro enfrentamiento contra Saffron. —Miró a los dos sin alzar la cabeza—. Al parecer estuvisteis a punto de morir...  
    Ranma y Akane se movieron incómodos en sus respectivas posturas, quedándose muy callados.  
    —Según tu padre —movió la pipa sujeta por los labios en dirección al chico de la trenza—, los dos trabajasteis en equipo, tú llegando incluso a desarrollar nuevos movimientos, como el Ataque del Dragón de Hielo o el Golpe del Dragón Majestuoso, para salvarla. —Su mirada se desvió hacia Akane un instante para volver a quedar sobre Ranma.  
    El chico ni asintió ni hizo ningún otro gesto, simplemente le aguantó la mirada, esperando a que continuara. Hablar del pasaje ocurrido en China le ponía tenso, y más si era en presencia de su prometida.  
    Ante el silencio de los discípulos, el maestro decidió continuar.  
    —No sé si ya os habréis dado cuenta, pero peleáis bien juntos, cuando os ponéis de acuerdo y actuáis en sintonía. Saffron es el primer ejemplo, pero recuerdo otros combates que habéis tenido a lo largo del último año: contra Mariko Konjo, la animadora de la Escuela Seishun, contra Natsume y Kurumi, las hermanas que creían que eran hijas de Soun y que quisieron heredar el Dojo Tendo —Ranma y Akane se mordieron la lengua y no expresaron en alto que aquel episodio había sido precisamente por culpa del propio maestro—, o contra el monstruo de ocho cabezas en Ryugenzawa...  Si de verdad llegáis a casaros algún día y os tomáis el dojo en serio, puede, y digo sólo puede, que lleguéis a hacerle honor a esta Escuela.  
    De estar serios y como estatuas, Ranma y Akane pasaron a ponerse rojos y a sentir cómo la temperatura subía unos grados de más en la habitación. Los dos bajaron los ojos al suelo algo incómodos.  
    —Aunque aún hay una gran descompensación entre vosotros. Ranma te saca muchos años de ventaja, Akane —dijo hacia la joven.  
    Akane apretó los dientes, ligeramente molesta ante ese último comentario. No era del todo culpa suya que aquello fuera así.  
    —Maestro, ¿nos puede decir de una vez qué tiene que ver esa técnica con nuestra aventura en China? —preguntó irritada. Llamarlo aventura era quedarse muy lejos de lo que en realidad había pasado, pero Akane no quería ponerse triste ni tampoco melodramática.  
    —A eso iba, querida mía. —La vio hacer una mueca de disgusto con la boca—. Como discípulos míos que sois, y puede que futuros herederos —añadió con la boca pequeña—, y viendo como cada vez os encontráis con oponentes más fuertes, no voy a permitir que perdáis la vida como unos tontos, dejándome en ridículo, por no saber estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Las luchas a vida o muerte requieren de técnicas a vida o muerte.  
    —¡Pero si acaba de decirnos que tardaremos años en aprender lo que hacía ese tal Tanuki! —exclamó Ranma contrariado poniéndose de rodillas.  
    —Eres muy corto de miras, Ranma, y no es la primera vez que te lo hago notar —pronunció Happosai impasible.  
    —¿Cree inteligente enseñarnos eso, maestro? —preguntó Akane pensando en las ramificaciones que podría tener aquello.  
    —¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no estáis preparados? —A ella sí la retó con la mirada.  
    —No menos que usted para enseñarnos. —Desafío contestado.  
    El maestro la estudió pensativo, deteniéndose un momento en la tarea de planchar. Le cuestionaba con aquella barbilla alzada y aquellos ojos inundados de determinación. El joven artista marcial resopló impaciente, poniéndose de pie.  
    —Quiero verlo —exigió—. No pienso creérmelo hasta que vea con mis propios ojos si lo que cuenta es cierto. Hasta donde yo sé, todo esto podría no ser más que una trola.  
    Así que él también le cuestionaba...  
    —No seas tonto, Ranma. No voy a matar a alguien sólo para demostrarte que la técnica existe y funciona.  —De repente miró a su discípula achicando los ojos—. ¿O quieres por ejemplo que utilicemos a Akane como conejillo de indias?  
    La aludida se puso blanca como una sábana y Ranma, que se quedó completamente cortado, reaccionó tensando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño. La sola idea de que ella pudiera estar en peligro le hizo hervir la sangre.  
    —A Akane no la toca nadie —masculló—. Si alguien tiene que ser el ratón de laboratorio seré yo.  
    —Ranma... —susurró Akane mirándole entre sorprendida y halagada de que hubiera dicho algo así en alto, su corazón regocijándose de que quisiera protegerla de morir, como en China.  
    “Vaya, vaya… Ya no esconde tanto su afecto por ella…”, pensó Happosai sorprendido.  
    —Está bien —accedió, apagando la plancha y posándola sobre la tabla—. Eres demasiado osado al ofrecerte, cuando realmente no sabes a qué te enfrentas. Pero quizás no te venga mal, así la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de poner en duda a tu maestro.  
    —Ranma, no lo hagas —le pidió Akane mirándole, aún de rodillas y con las manos sobre los muslos, con la preocupación bañando su rostro.  
    Happosai dejó la pipa de fumar también sobre la tabla de planchar y después se apartó para acercarse a Ranma. Éste adoptó una postura defensiva instintivamente, alejándose un par de pasos para situarse en la habitación, donde, salvo por un par de muebles, el resto estaba vacío.  
    —No te tengo miedo, abuelo. Si el inmortal de Saffron no fue capaz de matarme, un viejo como tú tampoco lo hará.  
    —Creído... No pienso andarme con chiquitas, así que espero ver lo mejor que tengas.  
    —Ya está tardando, saco de arrugas —se burló sonriendo por las comisuras.  
    Akane no entendió cómo Ranma podía mostrarse tan confiado después de haber escuchado el objetivo final de aquella técnica. Lo que no sabía era que su prometido se sentía bastante intimidado por dentro, y que su fachada no era más que una careta para aparentar normalidad.  
    Happosai le estudió durante unos segundos de arriba abajo y después se lanzó hacia él, Akane apartándose hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación cercana a la ventana. Ranma detuvo la mitad de los golpes que recibió, escurriéndose y saltando por el cuarto e incluso lanzando algún ataque que el anciano detuvo o desvió con facilidad. Pero por cada par de golpes que detenía, sentía a continuación un ligero pinchazo en distintas partes del cuerpo. “Mierda, algo no va bien...”. Sabía que a pesar de estar aguantando el combate y de poder seguir luchando algo no acababa de cuadrar. “Es como si no percibiera realmente dónde me está dando hasta que siento como si me aguijonearan...”.  
    Fue una lucha de pocos minutos, intensa y cercana en el cuerpo a cuerpo por el espacio limitado del dormitorio. Akane apenas parpadeó, no queriéndose perder ni un segundo y estando atenta por si a Ranma le ocurría algo.  
    Sin embargo, después de unos movimientos más, Happosai ejecutó su último golpe sobre su discípulo y pegó un salto hacia atrás, dando el enfrentamiento por terminado. Volvió a acercarse a su montón de braguitas, distrayéndose con un par mientras las alzaba y las miraba en el aire.  
    Akane miró a Ranma sin comprender. Éste, de pie, respiraba algo agitado, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro, sin duda esperando que el combate continuase.  
    Ranma endureció su mirada al ver que le estaban ignorando.  
    —Abuelo, ¿se puede saber qué demonios está haciendo? ¡Todavía no hemos terminado!  
    —Claro que sí. Te acabo de dejar hecho polvo —respondió Happosai sin alzar la vista. Volvió a coger su larga pipa para inspirar y sentir en la garganta el sabor del humo del tabaco.  
    —Yo no noto nada. —Ranma se miró el cuerpo, buscando síntomas que delataran que algo no funcionaba como debiera. Akane también le revisó de arriba abajo, la preocupación de antes volviendo a aparecer.  
    —Lo harás —le aseguró el anciano—. Acabo de desajustar tu energía interna. Tu cuerpo se resentirá dentro de poco. No te he aplicado los golpes en el orden correcto, ni tampoco todos ellos, más que nada porque no me acuerdo, pero ahí está la gracia de este ataque. Por separado hace daño, y de forma conjunta se vuelve mortal.  
    —Si no se acuerda de cómo se ejecuta, ¿cómo va a enseñárnosla? —preguntó Akane poniéndose de pie y acercándose.  
    —Tengo que tener el pergamino por ahí con las instrucciones...  
    —¿Tiene un pergamino? ¿Igual que con la técnica de la Moxa Debilitante? —el tono de sorpresa fue evidente. Aquel episodio que había dejado a Ranma igual de débil que un bebé les había acarreado demasiados problemas.  
    —Así es, me lo dieron.  
    —Quiere decir en realidad que lo robó —le corrigió la joven frunciendo los labios.  
    —Tampoco hay mucha diferencia —dijo Happosai moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia—. Pero ahora que la mencionas, la técnica de la Moxa Debilitante se parece hasta cierto punto a la del Corazón Suspendido, en el sentido de que acabas doblegando a tu oponente a tu voluntad. Sin embargo, no persiguen el mismo objetivo. La primera busca humillar al adversario, mientras que la segunda acabar con él. Además, difieren en el nivel de dificultad para llevarlas a cabo. El sello de la moxibustión es más simple, pues se logra con una quemadura bien hecha. Ahora, hay que tener la destreza suficiente para hacerla en el lugar adecuado y correctamente, y sobre todo, pillar al otro luchador desprevenido, lo que es muy difícil en un combate ya iniciado. —Echó un vistazo a Ranma, quién inconscientemente se llevó una mano al abdomen. “Ya empieza”—. El Corazón Suspendido, por el contrario, requiere de bastante más práctica y concentración. No sólo hay que saberse todos los movimientos, en especial la postura específica de los dedos, sino saber dar los golpes con la energía necesaria para que sean efectivos en las distintas partes del cuerpo. Lo bueno que tiene es que la puedes ir dosificando, ejecutándola poco a poco sin que el enemigo se de cuenta, y rematarla con el golpe final en el pecho. Y si eres lo bastante bueno, lo puedes hacer en relativamente poco tiempo.  
    Para cuando terminó de hablar, Ranma tenía la cara blanca y una postura escogida, con los hombros encorvados.  
    —¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? ¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó con sorna, sonriendo para sí.  
    Akane volvió la cabeza y en cuanto le vio se acercó con un par de pasos veloces.  
    —Ranma, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —En efecto, no parecía encontrarse bien. Aparte del color blanquecino de la piel, tenía los brazos alrededor de su torso, abrazándose, como si le doliera, y las piernas parecían temblarle. Le sujetó por debajo de un codo, por si cabía la posibilidad de que se desmayara. Ranma no rechazó aquel contacto, lo que le dio a entender que él mismo sabía que se encontraba en un estado precario.  
    —¡Maestro, ¿qué es lo que realmente le ha hecho?! —le preguntó Akane de forma fulminante, el enfado ganándole el terrero a la preocupación—. ¿Hay alguna manera de contrarrestarlo? ¿Cuándo se pondrá bien?  
    —Tranquilízate, Akane. Mañana por la mañana debería sentirse como nuevo... Pero respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, os lo acabo de decir. Con los puntos de presión que le he aplicado he desequilibrado el funcionamiento de sus órganos internos. —Centró su atención en su discípulo—. Tu cuerpo está ahora trabajando a marchas forzadas para volver a poner cada cosa en su sitio; se encuentra en pleno caos, por eso estás así ahora.  
    —Váyase a la mierda, abuelo… —masculló  Ranma entre dientes, a duras penas sosteniéndose en pie.  
    Happosai rió.  
    —Pediste sentir en tus propias carnes la técnica y eso he hecho. Imagínate cómo te sentirías ahora si la hubiera llevado a cabo de verdad. Habrías dejado de respirar hace hace ya unos minutos… —Volvió a encender la plancha y a escoger otra braguita—. Ahora puedes entender qué se siente al recibir estos golpes tan singulares. La progresión de los ataques va haciendo que el cuerpo del enemigo se vaya colapsando poco a poco, hasta tal punto que acabas encontrando la oportunidad de asestarle el toque final.  
    —¿Cuánto cree que tardará en encontrar ese pergamino? —inquirió el joven con voz débil, pero con una mirada decidida.  
    —Ranma, ¿no estarás pensando en serio en aprender esa técnica? —le reprochó Akane volviéndose hacia él.  
    —Unos días —respondió el anciano volviendo a la tarea de planchar.  
    —Avíseme cuando lo haga.  
  
***  
  
    Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos adolescentes se encontraron de pie fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo. Akane había ayudado a salir a Ranma y aún mantenía su apoyo para él.  
    —¿Te acompaño al dormitorio? —le preguntó preocupada.  
    —No, no estoy tan mal como para eso.  
    —¡Venga ya! Estás a punto de caerte al suelo —le indicó de forma evidente.  
    —No voy a permitir que el viejo me mande a la cama después de un combate que ni siquiera hemos terminado —pronunció molesto.  
    “De acuerdo, está hablando su orgullo herido. Mejor no llevarle la contraria”, pensó Akane inspirando profundamente, queriendo tener paciencia.  
    —Ibas al dojo antes de toda esta charla, ¿no? ¿Puedo acompañarte? —le pidió él sonando fatigado.  
    Akane sonrió a su pesar.  
    —Sí, iba a entrenar un rato y no, no me importa que vengas.  
    —Vale, pues venga. —Akane le ayudó al comenzar a andar, pero él se resistió—. No, no, déjame intentarlo solo, creo que puedo.  
    Akane se apartó y le dejó hacer. Efectivamente, fue capaz de avanzar solo, aunque más lentamente de lo normal.  
    —Cuidado con el escalón —le avisó ella cuando llegaron a una de las salidas de la casa al exterior. No le vio la cara, pero Ranma se mordió el labio con fuerza al bajar el peldaño, al hacer un movimiento que le provocó bastante dolor.  
    —¿Qué es lo que se siente? —le preguntó mientras recorrían el camino empedrado que llevaba al dojo.  
    —Es como si... me hubieran dado una buena paliza. No hay parte del cuerpo que no... me duela. —Se tomó su tiempo para continuar—. Tengo el estómago revuelto y...  y noto fogonazos de dolor en los lugares en que me ha... en los que me ha dado... Creo que mi sist-  
    —¡Ranma! —Akane le sujetó por la cintura cuando vio que tropezaba y empezaba a caer—. ¿Estás mareado? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien para esto? Me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad. Cuanto más tiempo pasa peor te estás poniendo.  
    Ranma respiró agitado unos segundos hasta que recuperó el equilibrio. Lo cierto era que se sentía  mal y muy débil. Lo suyo habría sido hacerle caso a Akane y haber marchado directo al futón. Pero algo más fuerte que él se lo impidió, y siendo cabezota como él solo sabía serlo, continuó andando hasta el gimnasio. “Si el abuelo se cree que con un par de golpes bien dados me ha dejado hecho polvo, es que no me conoce. En cuanto le coja el truco a esa técnica pienso hacerle papilla”.  
    —Sólo me he tropezado... —dijo para tranquilizarla—. Puedo seguir, en serio.  
    Al entrar en el dojo, después de encender las luces, Akane le acompañó hasta una pared lateral y le ayudó a sentarse sobre el suelo.  
    —Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.  
    Ranma la vio salir y volver al cabo de unos minutos, cargando en las manos un cojín, una manta del salón y un pequeño termo.  
    —No hacía falta que te molestaras... —pronunció en voz baja cuando la tuvo cerca. Aún así, aceptó de buen grado las cosas, sentándose encima del almohadón mullido y tapándose las piernas cruzadas con la manta.  
    Akane se puso de rodillas delante de él y sirvió el té caliente del termo en el tapón que hacía las veces de taza.  
    —Toma —se lo ofreció con las dos manos—. Ten cuidado por si quema.  
    Ranma se encargó de coger la taza con una mano, y con la otra, pillando a su prometida por sorpresa, atrapó una de las de suyas. El chico dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido manteniendo aquel contacto entre sus dedos.  
    Akane se empezó a poner nerviosa, sintiendo como la piel de su cuello y cara comenzaban a arder. “Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tú no eres así, no haces este tipo de cosas”. A menos distancia, y a pesar de tener el corazón galopando, fue consciente de que sus ojos azules estaban enturbiados y sus mejillas coloreadas, como si tuviera fiebre. Instintivamente, su mano libre fue hasta su frente para tomarle la temperatura. “Debe de ser eso, lo que le ha hecho Happosai con esos golpes…”.  
    Ranma dejó la taza sobre el suelo y retiró la mano femenina de su cabeza, reteniendo así las dos de ella entre las suyas.  
    —No tienes fiebre… —murmuró extrañada.  
    —Ya te he dicho que no me encuentro tan mal.  
    —Tu pinta dice otra cosa, créeme.  
    Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que Akane retiró los ojos. Sabía muy bien que si le hubiera seguido mirando sus sentimientos hacia él se habrían empezado a reflejar en sus irises en una situación tan íntima como aquella, y tras la boda fallida y lo ocurrido en los días anteriores, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.  
    Se aclaró la garganta.  
    —¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó evitando mirarle.  
    Pensó que no la había escuchado cuando tardó en contestar.  
    —Gracias.  
    —¿Eh? —Akane alzó la cabeza sin entender—. Si no he hecho nada.  
    —Por lo de ahora también, pero me refiero más a lo que hiciste anoche, a ayudarme con el trabajo de historia —concretó—. Seguro que hace que saque mejor nota. Gracias.  
    Akane, no acostumbrada a que Ranma se comportara así con ella, se ruborizó aún más.  
    —Oh, eso… No fue nada —dijo quitándose méritos—. Me alegro si te ha servido de algo.  
    —De bastante —afirmó apretándole las manos y no quitándole los ojos de encima. A pesar de estar sintiéndose como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, absorbió con deleite la fachada de aquella Akane tímida y modesta que desde hacía unos minutos no había dejado de preocuparse por él después de haber estado varios días sin hablarle.  
    Indecisa sobre si decir lo que rondaba por su mente, Akane se mordió el labio inferior.  
    —Ranma, quiero pedirte disculpas —dijo rápido, antes de perder el valor—. Espero que sepas que…  
    El chico de la trenza tiró de sus manos, apretándoselas de nuevo, previendo lo que iba a decir. Aquella escena ya era de por sí en cierta medida violenta e incómoda por su complicidad y sinceridad.  
    —No sigas. No hace falta que…  
    — ... lo que dije el otro día... no iba en serio. No quiero que repitas curso.  
    Sus ojos conectaron durante unos segundos, y esta vez fue él quién rompió el contacto visual y físico, sus mejillas enrojeciendo ante aquella confesión.  
    —Akane, está bien, no pasa nada —murmuró hacia el suelo, demasiado consciente de la cercanía de ambos y del tronante latido de su corazón.  
    —Sólo quería que lo supieras —contestó retirando las manos para dejarlas apoyadas sobre los muslos.  
    “Ahora debería ser yo quien le pide perdón por el comentario del otro día sobre su apariencia... Aún cuando sólo lo dijera para meterme con ella. No iba en serio... Aunque claro, eso ella no lo sabe...”. Alzó la cabeza dispuesto a hacer a lo correcto, pero Akane ya se había levantado.  
    —Bueno, voy a entrenar un poco, y así de paso te dejo descansar.  
    —Eh... Sí, vale. —Ranma apoyó la espalda y la cabeza sobre la pared de madera, algo desanimado por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad.  
    Sin embargo, los dos respiraron aliviados. “Todo vuelve a ser normal entre nosotros, al menos de momento”, pensaron cada uno por lado.


	4. Banda Sonora UCLO

_Nota: La música me inspira y me ayuda mucho a escribir, así que UCLO no podría existir sin su propia banda sonora. La iré actualizando según vaya avanzando con los capítulos y sobra decir que la iré modificando sobre la marcha. Entre parentésis indico con qué personaje o personajes asocio las canciones. Incluyo aquí este[LINK](https://8tracks.com/cassio_563) que lleva directamente a la página de 8tracks, por si queréis escuchar las canciones. Si queréis enviarme sugerencias o comentarios al respecto podéis hacerlo a cassio_writes [arroba] hotmail [punto] com. Espero que la disfrutéis._

**Prólogo – _¿El adiós definitivo?_**

  * _Don’t Speak_ – No Doubt (Akane)
  * _Grand Piano_ – Nicky Minaj (Akane)
  * _Mentiras_ – Adriana Calcanhoto (Akane)
  * _Too Little Too Late_ – JoJo (Akane)
  * _When It's Over_ – Sugar Ray (Ranma)
  * _Are You Happy Now?_ – Michelle Branch (Akane)
  * _Walking Away_ – Craig David (Ranma)
  * _Princess Of China_ – Coldplay Feat. Rihanna (Ranma y Akane)



**Capítulo 1 – _El reencuentro_**

  * _Photograph_ – Nickelback (Ranma)
  * _Company_ – Justin Bieber (Ranma y Mai)
  * _Hurricane_ – MS MR (Ranma y Akane)
  * _El 28_ – La Oreja de Van Gogh (Akane)
  * _All The Things Lost_ – MS MR (Ranma)
  * _Broken_ – Lifehouse (Ranma)
  * _No Air_ – Glee Cast (Ukyo y Ranma)
  * _Chill Day_ – Lakey Inspired (Karhila y Ranma)



**Capítulo 2 – _La técnica del Corazón_ _Suspendido_  
**

  * _Things I’ll Never Say_ – Avril Lavigne (Ranma y Akane)
  * _Evoking Memories_ – RADWIMPS (Ranma y Akane)
  * _If Only_ – Hanson (Ranma)
  * _Unpretty_ – TLC (Akane)
  * _She Is The Sunlight_ – Trading Yesterday (Ranma)
  * _Puede Ser_ – El Canto del Loco (Ranma y Akane)
  * _Un Poco De Amor_ – Shakira (Akane)
  * _Anywhere But Here_ – Safelysuit (Ranma y Akane)




End file.
